Inbetween Where Our Worlds Collide
by obliviongates
Summary: It's been three years since Elli and Ari last saw Will and Jack. Now, out of the blue they decide to return-but why? (JackOC, WillOC)Was Originally called "POTC-When Worlds Collide." Same story, different title.
1. Worlds Apart

**Sequel to, 'Pirates of the Caribbean; Love is Not a Victory.' If you haven't read that, go read it or you'll be lost!**

Disclaimer- "sobs" Must I say it? Okay- I do NOT own 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' However, I do own Ari, Elli and any other characters that you do not recognize.

On with the show!

Chapter One-Worlds Apart

_  
You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions, you could be the one I'll always love  
I'll be there as soon as I can,  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before you._

_Unintended; By Muse_

Will stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, watching the waves lazily crash against the sides of the proud ship. Evening was in the air and the last rays of the dying sun glinted off the water, giving it a golden glow. Will sighed deeply as he looked at the beauty surrounding him, he knew this was a good idea, being out here on the ocean again. It was good to get away from Port Royal, especially since he and Elizabeth divorced and there was nothing for him there anyways.

Actually, it was Jack who had proposed this idea. He had visited Will not but four months ago and found that the young man was desperately sad. He had tried talking about it to Will, about why they divorced, but Will had told Jack nothing. So, Jack suggested that he get away from where all these memories lingered. Will thought about it for a long time, not really up for any more adventures at the time, but then he remembered how free he felt when he was sailing with Jack, and how he seemed to not have any problems when he was on the ocean. So he agreed to go with Jack and now here he was.

And even though the ocean brought a sense of peace to Will, he still couldn't help feeling desperately empty and alone. Sitting here out on the deck was not helping him either because no one was there next to him to talk with him, even if it was about the simplest things and he was alone with his thoughts. Will also found himself missing me. He had no idea where I was now and he was starting to doubt that I was never coming back like I had promised him. Will had really hoped he would see me again, seeing as I was the only one who could cheer him up when he was this depressed. I always offered him a smile, or told him something funny that made him laugh even when he felt like he couldn't.

It seemed as if Will was under a curse, for the people he loved and cared about always seemed to die or leave him. Will didn't even know if I was still alive, but he hoped so. Will sighed again, deciding to try and get some sleep tonight, when he was interrupted by a pale girl with golden colored hair and glassy green eyes crashing into the deck. Will jumped back, startled when he realized that it was me.

"Ari?" He cried, coming to kneel beside me as I rubbed my head.

"Hello Will." I said, wincing a little as I got to my feet. He stood up as well, smiling down at me still.

"What are you doing back here, I began to think you were never coming." Will said, feeling happier than he had been in a long time.

"You were actually waiting for me to return?" I asked, looking up at him surprised.

"Of course...you're such a good...friend to me..." He replied, having a hard time saying the word 'friend.' I smiled up at him, honestly never expecting him to even remember my name because how could I compare to Elizabeth, who he most likely married.

"It really is good to be back here."I whispered, looking around at the wide ocean that surrounded us. Will nodded, but he wasn't looking at the ocean, he was looking at me. I hadn't changed at all, my hair, my eyes...all of me was the same, which Will was glad for. He would still care about me no matter how I looked, but he was glad that I looked just how he remembered me, except my eyes had never looked this sad before.

"What?" I asked smiling and turning to Will.

"Nothing." He replied, also smiling. I went to hug him and then remembered that Elizabeth would be popping up at any minute to ruin this perfect moment, but to my surprise, she never came up on deck. We stood in silence for a while, not saying much when I decided that I had to ask Will where Elizabeth was and although it was mean, a large part of me wished she wasn't here.

"Will, where's Elizabeth?" I asked softly, not looking him in the eyes. I really didn't want to hear about how happy he's been with her and how much he loves her, but I had to know if he was married to her or not, I had to know where she was. To my surprise, he didn't say anything like that. He just looked at me and then looked out at sea.

"Elizabeth and I separated about a year ago. She wasn't the one for me after all. I wasn't very happy with her and she wasn't very happy with me either because I learned how much I loved the sea after you left." He said softly, his brown eyes shining. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. I felt horrible because a small part of me had hoped that she was dead or that they never got married. And now my wish had come true and I felt horrible about it.

"I'm so sorry Will." I whispered and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me, pushing some of the loose strands of my hair out of my face. To my surprise, he didn't say anything, he just smiled at me, touching my face lightly with his hand.

"I'm not." He whispered after awhile. I just stared up at him, wondering how on Earth I could respond to that. What did this all mean? Will seemed to sense my unease because he took his hand away and looked out at sea. "Um...did Elli come with you?" He asked softly, once again turning back to me.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Elli cry. I turned and looked towards where her shouts were coming from and saw her rush up on deck.

"What, what is it?" I asked. She just shook her head and pointed behind her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Will murmured to himself and smiled.

"The bloody portal dropped me in his roomཀ _His _room-of all placesཀ" Elli finally shrieked.

"It wasn't my fault this time and what are you doing here anyways?" Jack asked her, walking up on deck as well.

"I came here because Ari wanted to and it's good to see you too." Elli snapped sarcastically.

"It was your idea to come back here?" Will asked, turning to me.

"Geez-we just got here and already you're arguing!" I exclaimed, ignoring Will. I didn't want to answer that question, I didn't even know how I felt about him anymore. Part of me still loved him and the other part wanted to just stay away from him because of all the things that happened last time. "So Jack...where are we headed?" I asked, ending his and Elli's fight.

"Tortuga." Jack replied and smiled. Elli rolled her eyes.

"Why on Earth do you keep going back to that hell hole?" She demanded. Jack glowered at her.

"It's the only port nearest to us right now and we need supplies-savvy? Besides, I can't help it that you decided to pop up out of nowhere." He countered.

"Still, you could find another port." Elli answered.

"I told you, it's the closest port!"

"When are we going to be there?" I asked, once again interrupting them.

"In a week." He replied shortly before arguing with Elli again. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the bow of the ship. It was my favorite part on the ship, because you could see everything from it, the ocean, the horizon, the setting sun...everything was so beautiful and calming out on the ocean and I could now understand why so many people became sailors or pirates. They just want to be free, something we all want.

I heard someone walk up behind me and turned around. It was Will, but I had figured as much. It was odd, because now I wanted to avoid him instead of coming closer to him like I had wanted the first time I was here.

"So...how long are you going to stay this time?" He asked softly. I shrugged my shoulders, not purposely being vague- I honestly didn't know. I felt him looking at me, even though I was looking out at the ocean and I knew he wanted a better answer than just a shrug.

"Longer than last time." I replied at last. He smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"That's good, it's what I hoped for." He said. I was puzzled by this. Why was he acting like this- saying such nice things and touching me and wanting to be with me? Not that any of these things were bad, but it made me wonder. "You came at a good time because we were rid of two of our crew members which leaves two cabins open." Will said, breaking the silence.

"How convenient." I murmured, hoping that didn't sound sarcastic. Knowing me, it probably did-sarcasm haunts my every word, even when I'm trying to be sincere.

"Ari...are you upset with me?" Will asked softly.

'You sure you want me to answer that?' I thought in reply. But then as I thought about why I was mad at Will, I realized that the reasons I had didn't make sense anymore. I couldn't be mad at him because he loved Elizabeth-she wasn't here. And I couldn't be mad at him for choosing her over me in the first place because I know from experience that you can't make your heart feel something it doesn't want to. I had no more reasons to be mad at him, so I would just have to get over all the anger and hurt I felt-something I had failed to do last time. Well, if I ever wanted anything to happen between Will and I, I couldn't make that same mistake.

"No, I'm not upset with you." I replied at last.

"Are you sure?" Will asked. I nodded and turned around after hearing a door slam. Elli was no longer on deck, she must've gone to her cabin. Suddenly, that's what I felt like doing too, I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey Will, could you show me which cabin is mine, I'm really tired and just want to sleep." I asked. He nodded looked over his shoulder.

"Your cabin is the one right next to Elli's." He replied and pointed.

"Oh, where's yours?" I asked.

"Um...the one on the other side of yours." He muttered.

"Alright. Thanks Will, I'm going to bed now." I said and walked to my new cabin. I opened the door and looked around. There was a small bed pressed against the far wall with a night stand next to it. There was also a small wooden writing desk. I smiled to myself and walked over to the desk, the door slamming on it's own behind me. I sat down at the desk and laid a hand on it fondly. It seemed to be brand new or in really good condition and I wondered why pirates would have a writing desk. But I shrugged it off. It was mine now and I loved it, just as I loved being back here. I really did and now that Elizabeth was gone, I would love it even more.

**xXx**

Some one was softly knocking at my door. I ignored it and flopped back over in bed, turning my back to the door. Who ever was knocking had better stop unless they had a death wish. I am not a morning person and if Elli was the one knocking, she should know better by now. It was blissfully quiet for a few more seconds until the knocking started up again.

"What?" I shouted, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Ari, it's Will-I just thought I'd let you know that breakfast is ready." He said apologetically. Damn. Wrong person to snap at.

I sprang out of bed and pulled the covers up, trying to make the bed look semi neat. I then looked around the room for a mirror, but didn't find one. Damn that too. I grabbed a comb from out of the night stand drawer and ran it through my long hair(which was down to my waist), hissing as it caught in the tangles. I tied my hair back with a ribbon and attempted to smooth my clothes out. I probably looked like I had been through hell, but I didn't care.

I opened the door and saw Will still standing in the door way

"You're not really a morning person- are you?" He asked.

"No." I muttered darkly, shielding my eyes from the evil light of the sun. He laughed softly and walked with me to the kitchen.

We were right outside the kitchen when I heard Elli and Jack arguing again.

"Geez-they're at it already, aren't they?" I murmured.

"Yes, they were at it all last night as well." Will replied.

"Really? I didn't hear them, but then again-I sleep like the dead." I admitted. Will smiled and we walked into the kitchen. As soon as we did, Elli and Jack stopped fighting.

"Good morning." Elli called cheerfully as if she had Jack hadn't been arguing at all.

"Morning." I replied, looking at her oddly. "What were you two arguing about?" I asked, sitting down at the table. Elli sat down next to me.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Sure." I muttered and rolled my eyes. She elbowed me and bade me to eat something, but as I looked at all the food on the table, I realized I wasn't very hungry. I wasn't sick or anything, but I felt like my heart was beating far too fast and loud. Also my mind couldn't seem to focus on the things I wanted it to. Maybe I was sick. I looked up and saw that Will was smiling gently at me. I returned the smile weakly and stood up

"I'm going to go out on deck." I said quickly, trying not to sprint up the stairs. Elli and Jack exchanged a quick glance before going back to their breakfast.

I calmly walked over to where the crew were working on the riggings. I tapped Mr. Gibbs on the shoulder and he turned around.

"There you are lass, I tho' ye were goin' to sleep the day away. Will finally got worried about ye and went to make sure ye were still breathin'." Mr. Gibbs said and grinned. I smiled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Nah-I'm still alive, lucky you. I see you're not nervous about having a woman on board anymore." I teased.

"Well, if Jack trusts ye, I see no reason not to." Mr. Gibbs replied. "But Elli now, he don' with her, like oil and vinegar they are. They were arguing all last night."

"Trying to wake the dead they were." One crew member muttered.

"Didn't get a wink o' sleep." Another one grumbled. I laughed.

"I'll talk to them about it, I promise." I assured the crew and went about to helping them tighten the ropes and work the sails. I heard a door open and turned around to see Elli, Will and Jack come up on deck to help us work.

"It's about time you came to help!" I called.

"Yea, well you were the last one up, so don't start!." Elli shouted back. Will laughed and walked over to me, helping me tighten the riggings.

"It's a nice day." He murmured as he worked.

"It is." I agreed and looked at the sparkling blue ocean that surrounded us. "I forgot how much I missed sailing." Will just nodded, feeling himself smile as well- he had never seen me this peaceful before. The last time I was here, I always looked tense, tired or sad, I never looked happy or peaceful like I did now. Will could faintly see dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and he could also see a little sadness gleaming in my hazel green eyes, but other than those small details- I looked the most peaceful and at ease he had ever seen me.

"What?" I asked, turning back to Will-noticing that he was staring at me again.

"Nothing." He replied. "I'm just really glad that you decided to come back again." I smiled a little and went back to work.

"So am I." I murmured.

Elli, who had overheard us talking, smiled to herself as she thought of a plan.

**xXx**

If possible, the next day was weirder than yesterday-but then again, knowing all of us, that's not unbelievable.

I woke up to Elli and Jack's arguing-which put me in a bitchy mood for the good part of the morning. Speaking of which, Elli made me sit next to Will at breakfast while she sat next to Jack. I wondered why she had done this and I even went as far as to think that she actually was starting to _like _him, but then I saw the dark look she had shot him and I knew that wasn't it.

Will however did not seem as puzzled by the seating arrangement as I was. I started to feel as if I had missed something. Once again, knowing Jack and Elli-that was possible.

I was the first to finish breakfast again, finding it too hard to be in the same room as Will, especially sitting this close to him. Damn Elli-was she trying to give me a heart failure? She had been trying to do so for many years and this time she might actually succeed. I excused myself and went up on deck, pouring myself into my work so I could forget that uncomfortable breakfast. As I worked I found my thoughts drifting back to Will. It seemed nothing could distract me, not even my work.

I hissed and tightened the ropes that secured the mast. Why did I have to go and act like some delicate little girl every time I thought of Will-every time he touched me or looked at me or even smiled? He wasn't supposed to make me feel like this-nervous, confused, so happy that I could dance...it wasn't fair! I smacked my hand against my forehead, hard.

"Ow...that was stupid." I muttered, now rubbing my head gently.

"Yes it was-be careful or you'll give yourself amnesia again." Will said, standing behind me. I looked over my shoulder, smiled at him and then turned around again.

"That wouldn't be so bad." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, coming to work beside me.

"Nothing..." I replied lightheartedly. I knew it sounded fake, but I think Will now knew better than to question me about things-especially this early in the morning.

"I see..." He murmured. Yea, he didn't believe me.

"So, did Elli and Jack keep you up again last night?" I asked, trying to make a simple conversation. I hate uneasy silences, especially between Will and I.

He smiled softly. "No, they didn't argue much last night." He replied.

"It's a miracle." I murmured. Will laughed at that.

"You know, I think they really like each other and that they're just treating each other badly to cover it up." He noted.

"I think it's just pure hate, I've never seen Elli so frustrated before." I argued.

"Exactly." He replied. "Some people use that to hide their real feelings-like Elli and Jack for example...and then there are other people know they love someone, but they won't tell the other person because they're afraid or uncertain." He looked straight at me as he said this, his soft brown eyes staring into my own. I just stared back at him, the beating of my heart was loud and annoying in my ears. At last I turned away and tried not to look nervous.

"Really? How perceptive-I'd hate to be in either situation." I murmured quickly and scurried off to help the crew with the riggings.

Will smiled sadly to himself as he watched me walk off. He wondered if he had said something wrong. All he was trying to do was attempting to explain how he felt towards me-and maybe that's what was wrong. Maybe I no longer loved him like I used to. Will sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair as if trying to brush those thoughts away. He really hoped that wasn't the case.

**xXx**

This time it was Jack that had been listening to Will and I as we talked. And now Jack understood why Will had been so down for the past few weeks before Elli and I came. It wasn't because he and Elizabeth had divorced, why would he be upset about divorcing someone he no longer cared about? No, Will had been upset because he had missed me-turns out he had fallen in love with me after all, he was just having a hard time telling me so.

Jack smiled to himself, thinking of another ingenuous plan of his. But that smile soon vanished as soon as Jack remembered what Will and I had been talking about-which was him and

Elli. How could we even _assume_ that they liked each other? He and Elli were as different as night and day. (As if their constant arguing didn't prove that they hated each other.) Will was just slow-he _did_ have a bad habit of doing stupid things-as Jack remembered.

"Stupid whelp." Jack muttered. "What the hell makes him think that Elli and I care about each other?"

And now, a very disgruntled Jack walked back up to the helm, muttering dark words about Elli under his breath.

**xXx**

It seemed that for the rest of the day, Elli and Jack were trying to get me and Will to spend as much time together as possible. For example, we were assigned the same tasks and sat next to each other at every meal AND Elli wouldn't let me leave the table early this time. If she wasn't plotting something earlier, she was now. I even asked her why she was trying to get me and Will to spend so much time together and she just said that she thought we should. I knew it was something more than that I would find out what it was.

But Elli wasn't the only one plotting something, oh no. You see, Jack was plotting some things of his own and Elli knew this. So she approached him about it that night.

"I know you've been plotting something too, haven't you?" She asked, closing his cabin door behind her. Jack lazily looked up from his book.

"Why yes, I have. And so have you." He replied simply, going back to his reading.

"Now, what I don't understand is why are you helping Ari and Will out, I thought you didn't care about anyone other than yourself." Elli snapped. Jack glared at her and slammed his book shut.

"I'm just going to let that go. Now, I do care about other people than myself, but you wouldn't know that because you haven't taken the time to get to know me." Jack began, but Elli cut him off.

"Right, and you've taken the time to get to know me?" She muttered. Jack shot her a dark look.

"I tried a long time ago, but you kept pushing me away. Anyways, the reason I'm helping Will out is because he seems to really care about Ari, I haven't seen him this happy in along time. Besides, his father helped me get out of a few rough spots in the past, so I guess I do owe him by helping young William." Jack replied.

"Well, I'm sure that's very noble of you. Good night." Elli said in a flat tone and left the cabin. Jack sighed and picked up his book again

**xXx**

I woke up early in the morning-a miracle, I know, but I hadn't been able to sleep last night. What Will had said about the people who know they love someone, but won't tell that person because they were afraid or uncertain...that sounded just like me and it made me afraid and it made me wonder...did Will know I loved him?

I shook my head, trying to brush those thoughts away and stalked to the bow of the ship. I looked out at sea and in the distance, I saw Tortuga. I smiled to myself, thinking it ironic that I would ever be happy to see that hellish town. But, after being on this damned ship for a week, with Jack and Elli, who seemed to be hiding something from me and Will, who I couldn't be around without my heart beating quickly and my lungs giving out on me-I realized I would welcome any town, any place were I would avoid them.

But as it turns out. My dear friend and her partner in crime had other plans for me.

A/N: Woot! First chapter down! What do y'all think? You know you're going to have to review to tell me! "Sly smile"


	2. Nerves

A/N: Yea! So many reviewers already! Woot! I have some new people too! XD Thanks for reviewing! Well, I thought of a new title for the story-it's going to be called "Where Our Worlds Collide." So, it's **the same exact story**, just with a different title. Sorry, I had to put that in bold so y'all would see it and not freak out. Thanks to my reviewers!

TriGemini-Hey! Welcome back! Thank you for saying it's interesting, I try my best to write good, funny, interesting stuff and hearing you say such things makes my day! As for Elli and Jack. All I can say is that they are not Ari's favorite people right now. XD They mean well, really they do. Thanks for reviewing!

Incubus2704-Hah! See, I knew you would love me! Oh come on, who could not love me...Elli, don't say a thing.(Same to you Jinxeh!) Congratulations on finishing your story, it's brilliant! You better get that sequel up soon! Thanks for reviewing!

AmericanDrama-Yea, Will better not screw this time or he's gonna have two angry pirate girls after him! O.o Elli and Ari are kinda scary sometimes...I feel sorry for him. Thanks for reviewing!

Redberry Greenleaf-Welcome back! I'm glad you like the characters, they like you too! XD You know, I can't wait to see what happens too. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh-Sorry your birthday sucked, I gave you a good present though-didn't I? XD Speaking of which, I envy you! I want the trench coat! Grr...well, I hope ya don't torture Jinx and Remy too much! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-Hey, I like your pen name! I'm also a huge "Harry Potter" freak! I'm glad you love my story, I love it too! Lol! And yes people-there will be more of Elli and Jack, I'm just telling ya now! But this first part is about Will and Ari just cause I have to establish their relationship. Thanks for reviewing!

Elli-Yes, I know you're not lying. That would be just cruel of you to have been lying to me this whole time! Thanks for reviewing!

Pghal6-I do try to make people happy...well, most people anyways. If that sounded sarcastic, it wasn't supposed to be. Really. Thanks for reviewing!

DeadPoetic-Hey! Welcome back! I'm sorry if it made you sad, but at least you got over it quickly right? Lol. Yea, Jack and Elli will always argue, it's just who they are. But we love them anyways. XD

Katweenathesmiley- Yup, the sequel is here and you'll find out everything in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Wow! It's been so long since I've done reviewer's reposes, but I love it!

Chapter Two- Nerves

You know how I had that whole plan to lose Elli, Jack and Will once we arrived at Tortuga? Well, it turns out that Elli knew I was planning something and kept a close eye on me as we sailed into the crowded harbor and so I never even made it off the Pearl. And now she was dragging me after her as we looked for supplies with Will and Jack. I asked her why we needed to help, seeing as Will and Jack knew more about sailing than we did, but Elli said it would be nice just to help. I think she got hit on the head too hard, why else would she offer to_ help _Jack? Just the very thought revolts her, I know. So why then were we following them around?

"Ari, stop fidgeting- I'm not letting you go." Elli muttered, still keeping a death like grip on my wrist. If I die from my circulation being cut off, I am so coming back to haunt her.

"I'm trying to get you to loosen your grip a little, you're treating me as if I am a dog!" I cried, once again jerked my arm roughly.

"Well if you would stop doing that, I wouldn't hold on so tightly!" Elli shouted.

"_Why_ are you holding onto me anyways?" I demanded, something I really wanted to know.

"Because you're going to run off." Elli replied.

"And that's your concern-why?" I snapped.

"You need to stay here." Elli said simply.

"Why?" I asked. (Most popular question of the night)

"Because I want you to." Elli said lightly. I rolled my eyes and was drug off to a tavern which Jack was leading us to.

It was only after we had walked into the tavern and took a seat in one of the back tables did Elli let go of my wrist, which was starting to throb. I glared at her darkly and rubbed the dark red finger prints that circled my thin wrist. Elli just smiled at walked off, leaving Will and I sitting at the table together. (Jack was at the bar of course)

"Stupid Elli." I muttered and pulled my sleeve over my wrist, wishing it would stop throbbing. Will carefully leaned over and pulled up my sleeve, looking at my wrist.

"She was holding onto you pretty hard. Does it hurt?" He asked softly. I looked up at him and noticed that he was really close. I felt my heart beat begin to quicken again.

"Not...not so much." I replied. He nodded, still looking down at my wrist. Elli's fingerprints were beginning to fade, making my pirate brand visible again.

"I think I'm the only one on the Pearl who doesn't have a pirate brand." Will said and gently traced my brand with his thumb. My hand jerked slightly and I resisted the urge to snatch my hand completely away from his. Will looked at me, concerned.

"Um...my wrist is still a little sore...and it just...yea, it still hurts." I finished my pathetic lie.

"I'm sorry." Will said softly and took his hand away. I felt horrible for making Will feel like he had done something wrong, but I couldn't tell him the real reason why I reacted that way when ever he touched me.

I felt like the walls of the tavern were starting to close in on me, so I stood up and started off towards the bar when I turned around again.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Will, who shook his head. "Right then." I muttered and walked off to the bar once more, planning on ordering the strongest alcoholic liquid they had.

"Now where are you going?" I heard someone demand. I looked up and saw that it was Elli.

"Going to the bar-I need something to drink." I muttered, trying to push past her, but she grabbed my wrist again.

"No, we're going to check into the inn now." She replied.

"But-..." I began, but Elli ignored me and dragged me after her.

Once we got to the check in counter, we found that Will and Jack were already there. Jack looked annoyed and was trying to get the innkeeper to listen to him.

"What's going on?" I asked Will, jerking my wrist out of Elli's grip. Will sighed deeply and turned to me.

"Apparently there's only one room left at the inn and we're going to have to share it." He replied. Elli's eyes widened, as did mine.

"What! No, no, no, no!" Elli cried, shaking her head furiously. Will looked apologetic and Jack was still trying to work things out with the innkeeper who suddenly leered in our direction.

"Well maybe I ken give up one of me rooms if one of tha ladies would be wantin' to stay wit me tonight." The innkeeper replied, grinning lewdly.

"I am not a whore and if I was you'd have to pay me with more than just giving me a room!" Elli cried and I snickered. The innkeeper looked disappointed and then turned to Jack.

"Sorry mate, only one room left." He reminded him. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled out a small pouch, counting out a couple coins.

"Fine, we'll take it." He replied. The innkeeper smiled and snatched the coins out of Jack's hand and gave him the key.

"What? No, let's stay somewhere else!" Elli shouted.

"Yea!" I agreed, not really wanting to share a room with Will. I was already extremely uncomfortable around him, think of how worse it would be to share a room with him overnight!

"The rest of the inns are about as full as this." Jack muttered while Elli seethed.

"That's a lie!" She shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Jack. She was shaking from rage, I could tell because her blue eyes were full of it and her voice was strangled as well. I never met anyone who could make Elli so mad. She must really hate him.

"If you don't believe me, then go look around for yourself!" Jack cried. Elli shut her mouth at this, but still glared at Jack with so much hatred in her gaze that it was starting to scare _me_.

"How are we going to determine who gets the bed and who gets the floor?" I asked after a moment of uneasy silence. Suddenly Jack got this odd gleam in his amber eyes and that freaked me out a little. Usually that meant he was scheming up something. Elli and Will looked wary as well.

"We'll have a little race." He began, his Cheshire cat like grin growing wider. "The two people that get to the room first can stay on the bed."

"You have got to be kidding me." Elli groaned.

"You mean it? Whoever gets there first can have the bed?" I asked. Jack put a hand over his heart and held the other hand up in the air.

"A pirate's honor." He assured me in a solemn voice.

"YOU FREAKS AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME!" Elli suddenly shouted and raced up the stairs to the room.

"What the hell? GET BACK HERE!" I cried, also racing up the stairs, tripping on every other one.

"CATCH ME IF YA CAN!" Elli hollered.

"The really are insane, aren't they?" Jack muttered, looking at Will.

"Not so much." Will replied, smiling to himself.

"Well, right now I got me a bed to win." Jack said and also took off up the stairs with Will right behind him.

But Elli was first, of course. All I can say is that 4 'o clock morning training pays off after a few years. I was right behind her and we were now both waiting outside the door for Jack and Will to catch up because Jack had the key. Maybe I should've grabbed it from him.

"How the hell did we beat them up here?" I panted.

"I don't know, you would've thought they would be faster than us. Wimps." She muttered and I snickered. Soon I heard Jack coming up the stairs, but instead of him opening the door for us, he opened the door-dashed inside the room and locked the door again.

"Hey-what the...?" I shouted, whipping around to face the door, which Elli was already pounding on.

"Jack! Let us in damn it!" She cried. She stopped pounding on the door and after a few minutes, Jack opened it a crack-but that was enough for us. Elli sprang forward and slammed open the door while I hopped in right behind her, nearly tackling her.

"You freak! What were you trying to pull?" Elli hissed.

"I was just trying to win the bed and I did." Jack replied, flopping down on the bed.

"No, Elli and I beat you, so we get the bed." I protested. Jack sat up again and held up a finger.

"Aye, but you didn't beat me into the room." He countered, smiling evilly.

"But you said..." Elli began.

"Whoever got here first could have the bed." I finished. Jack just continued to smile.

"You didn't get _here_ first." He replied and gestured around the room.

"Jack, that's not fair." Will said gently from where he was standing at the far wall. I hardly noticed him come in.

"I am seriously going to beat you!" Elli snarled, launching herself at Jack, but I grabbed onto her wrists and held her.

"No Elli-don't. Let him have the bed if he wants it that badly." I replied.

"Hell no! I'm not sleeping on the floor." Elli protested.

"Where then? On the bed with him?" I asked. Elli's eyes narrowed and she looked like she was repulsed.

"NO!" She shouted. "I'd die first!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will trying hard to keep a straight face. I smiled at him and then turned back to Elli.

"Then you're sleeping on the floor." I replied calmly, meaning that I wasn't going to discuss this anymore.

"Bastard." Elli muttered, grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and laying them on the floor. I did so as well and took off my shoes.

"Elli, you know you care about me. Remember when you and I were marooned on the island with Elizabeth? I remember you and I became pretty close." Jack said, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Really now-I guess I missed that." I added, as I laid down on the floor.

"Some how that doesn't seem too unlikely." Will said and smiled at the two of them.

Elli glared at all of us and shoved Jack with such force that he fell off the bed. Quickly, Elli pounced on it and sprawled out across it so he couldn't get back on.

"Ari, get over here!" She hissed. I got up and went and took the space next to her on the bed so now Jack couldn't get on.

"That was not fair." Jack muttered.

Will laughed. "Well you weren't entirely fair to them either." He noted, laying down on his blanket.

"Shut up Will." Jack hissed and laid down on the blanket I had set out. Elli and I just cackled.

**xXx**

It was incredibly late at night when I finally closed my eyes to try and go to sleep. I'm not an insomniac, it just takes awhile for me to fall asleep and this night it was taking longer. Everyone else had long since fallen asleep and it made me wonder how late it was. The strange sounds coming from the other rooms beside us were not helping me fall asleep and neither were the thoughts of Will that were floating around in my head. I was debating with myself. Part of me wanted to just tell Will that I loved him and stop torturing myself like this, but the other half of me was afraid that he may not love me back and I don't think I could handle rejection right now.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone kicking me hard in the shin.

"Ow." I cried and drew my leg up against my chest. It was Elli who had kicked me, honestly-who else would it be? She was asleep, so it's not like she did it on purpose, but half of me was seriously doubting that. Suddenly she aimed another hard kick at the back of my knees and this time I moved over more so that I was nearly at the edge of the bed. Elli sprawled out more and was still. I rolled my eyes and gripped the blankets tighter, only to have Elli snatch them out of my grasp and wrap them around herself tightly.

"Give me those." I muttered and seized the blankets. She thrashed around in them and then smacked my hand. I sighed and laid back down again. "Fine-keep them you little freak." She seemed satisfied and I closed my eyes, trying to sleep again. After about ten minutes Elli grew restless again and began tossing and turning. I moved over to give her more room, but forgot that I was at the edge of the bed and fell right off of it, landing on something that felt like another human. I looked over and saw that I had landed right on top of Will. Worst of all, he was awake.

This is my current position, my feet are still propped up on the bed and I'm on my back, laying on Will's chest. God hates me.

"Oh-hi there." I said lightly, as if things like this happened everyday.

"Hello." Will replied, smiling. "Any particular reason why you fell out of the bed?" He asked.

"Um...not really?" I answered, smiling weakly. Now how to get up. Will solved that for me by carefully moving out from under me. I stood up again and brushed myself off, trying not to look him in the eyes. "Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked him.

"Yes, for some reason I find it hard to sleep tonight." He replied.

"Hm, so do I." I murmured and looked out the window at the pale moon.

"Do you want to walk around? The island is actually pretty peaceful at night." Will suggested out of nowhere. I looked up at him sharply, feeling incredibly nervous. I didn't want to turn him down, but I didn't want to be alone with him either. For some reason I just wasn't comfortable around him anymore and I really hated that because I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, but my fear kept getting in my way.

"Um...sure." I replied after a couple minutes of careful consideration. Will smiled at me brightly and we left the room, making our way down to the tavern. Things were still very much alive in the tavern, I thought most people would be sleeping by now, but then again-it was Tortuga.

But as soon as we left the tavern and got a good way away from it, everything grew calm and quiet. In the distance you could hear the shouts from the taverns, but only faintly. The whispering of the ocean and the wind were the only sounds. The full moon flickered on the dark waves and shone through the large leaves of the palm tree. In all, Will was right-it was very peaceful and I no longer felt so nervous around him as we walked by the ocean. Instead, at this moment in time, I felt like I could tell him anything.

Suddenly I got Will looking at me with such a seriousness in his eyes that it startled me and I wondered what he was thinking of.

"Ari, why did really you come back?" He asked after awhile. I froze in my steps without meaning to. I met his gaze, trying to think of what I could say. I knew what I wanted to say, what I needed to say so it would no longer drive me insane, but for some reason- whenever I opened my mouth to say the words, they froze right on my tongue and I couldn't force them out. So I settled for the next best answer.

"Because I wanted to see you again." There, maybe that implied something. Maybe Will would realize what I was trying to say and I wouldn't have to spell it out for him. But apparently Will didn't realize what I was implying. He just smiled somewhat sadly and continued walking while I followed him. Damn him! If he knew that I loved him, he was being very sick indeed. "Um...I can leave if you want me to." I offered halfheartedly, worried about his silence. He shook his head firmly.

"No Ari, I don't want you to leave." He assured me. "I was just in deep thought."

"What were you thinking of?" I asked, knowing it was rather impolite and knowing that I probably wouldn't get an answer, but right now I didn't care. Will stopped walking and I did as well, looking up at him.

"Ari, there's something I want to tell you." He said softly. I nodded slowly, finding my heart beating loudly in my chest again and that my throat had closed up on me, so even if I knew what to say, it's not like I could say it.

Suddenly a series of gunshots from a tavern nearby went off and distracted us for a minute. We looked off in the direction it came from and after making sure it was just some drunk and that no one was mortally wounded, I looked at Will again.

"Um...what was it that you were saying?" I whispered. Will looked away, seeming embarrassed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'll tell you later." He assured me with a smile and proposed that we began walking back to the tavern again. I agreed and soon we were back up in our room with Elli and Jack right as we left them. I laid down in bed, feeling considerably more light heartened than I did earlier this night. It seemed being with Will did that to me and if that was the case, than I should really be with him more. I closed my eyes and fell asleep smiling.

**xXx**

"Thanks to you, my last night was hell!" Jack was shouting

"Well at least you're used to sleeping on the floor!" Elli replied.

"So are you!" Jack protested.

"How do you know?" Elli demanded.

"How about both of you shut up? Normal people are trying to sleep." I muttered, sitting up in bed. Instantly the attention was directed towards me and both Jack and Elli were smiling evil smiles that were strangely identical. "What?" I demanded.

"Where were you last night missy?" Elli asked.

"Out with young Mr. Turner perhaps?"Jack added.

"No." I replied flatly, hoping that I sounded convincing. I looked around the room and saw that Will was gone. He must be down getting breakfast or something.

"Sure. When I woke up, the room was empty except for me and that freak." Elli replied and pointed to Jack.

"One day you're going to annoy the wrong person and I'm going to laugh when they starting beating you." Jack said in a low voice.

"I'm so frightened." Elli snapped and then turned to me. "You were with Will, weren't you?" She asked me eagerly.

"I already told you no." I replied. Elli rolled her eyes and Jack laughed shortly.

"You're a good liar lass and I would believe you except for the fact that I saw you two leave the room last night." Jack put in.

"You were awake the whole time too?" I cried.

"No, I woke up to you two talking and then you left. I don't remember all that you said though." Jack muttered and titled his head to one side, as if trying to remember.

"Oh my God, did he tell you that he loves you?" Elli gushed.

"Eh?" I cried, taken aback. "What the hell? No!"

"Did you tell him that you love him?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No." I muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elli demanded, smacking me.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"You know that you love him and he loves you too! So what I don't get is-..."

"How do you know he loves me?" I cut her off.

"The real question is, how do you _not_ know? Everyone can see it. Even the whole crew does." Jack cut in casually.

"That's not possible." I whispered.

"Not probable." Jack corrected me.

"Oh shut up." Elli snapped and then turned to me, her eyes bright and I knew she was planning something. "But Ari-you seriously have to tell how you feel about him. You both love each other and Elizabeth isn't here to complicate things. This is your opportune moment." Elli exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my phrase." Jack muttered.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Elli snapped.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked, feeling timid. Jack laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked in reply. Elli nodded vigorously. It was kind of scary to see the two of them getting along and agreeing about something. This must be very import to them in order for them to put aside their differences and try to work things out between Will and I.

"I can't." I said at last. "Things...just feel too awkward right now."

"What?" They both shouted.

"Sorry guys, I'm glad you want to help...but now just isn't the time." I murmured and left the room before they could say anything else. Elli looked at Jack and he looked at her.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Oh, you're actually asking me to help you? I'm touched." Jack said and smiled devilishly at her, laying a hand on his heart. She shot him a dark look that said she wasn't amused.

"Just shut up and help me think of how to make them tell each other their true feelings." Elli snapped.

"A 'please' would be nice." Jack muttered.

"You are so frustrating!" Elli shouted.

"And you aren't?" Jack demanded.

And thus their arguing and scheming went on for many hours while Will and I wandered around the town, which was nearly deserted during the day. After tonight I learned that Elli and Jack are very smart when they put their heads together and that's just scary.

Here's their ingenious plan-

As soon as evening fell, Will and I tired of walking around the town and returned to the tavern for dinner. I saw no sign of Elli and Jack all through dinner and it made me wonder what exactly was going on, I knew something was up and I don't think it was a very good thing. Just as soon as I finished eating dinner, I made my way back up the stairs and found Elli waiting outside our room.

"There you are, I haven't seen you the whole day." Elli said pleasantly and I immediately put my guard up. When Elli tries to convince me to do something I don't want to, she becomes really nice and sweet.

"Where's Jack?" I asked. She just smiled and waved her hand.

"That doesn't matter, does it?" She replied.

"No, I guess not." I muttered. "So why are you waiting out here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you. Let's go talk in our room." She suggested hastily. Yea, something was going on here, I could feel it. Plus Elli's smile was really fake.

"Um...that's ok, I'm just going to go back down to the tavern..." I began, but before I could make it to the stairs, Elli caught my wrists in a death grip and turned me around. "What the hell...ow Let me go! HELP!" I cried, hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue, but no one did. Now, Elli wasn't hurting me and I really wasn't that frightened, I just didn't like where this was going.

"Shut up!" She shouted and shoved me into the room, closing and locking the door behind me. I wheeled around and started pounding on the door, maybe someone would hear me and come help. But at Tortuga that seemed unlikely. So after my fists were throbbing and my voice was hoarse, I sat down on the bed and waited for Elli to let me out-wondering why on earth she locked me in here in the first place.

At last I heard the door open and looked up expectantly, but to my shock-it was Will. I could only watch as the door slammed behind him and then a soft click was heard-confirming me fears. He turned around quickly and jiggled the doorknob, but it didn't move at all. He looked back at me slowly and the realization hit us-we were locked in the same room together...and knowing Elli and Jack, they could leave us in here for as long as they pleased.

I swallowed hard and looked out the window, the only glimpse of the outside world this room had. What on earth was going to happen now that Will and I were all alone?

**xXx**

In their room(another one had opened as soon as we checked into ours-you can only imagine how frustrated Elli and Jack were) Elli and Jack were facing the same problem, because neither one of them wanted to sleep on the floor. After a lot of yelling, name calling and negotiating-Elli finally just gave up and let Jack have the bed. Her head hurt horribly from all the yelling and she was now so tired that she didn't care where she slept, just as long as she could lay down. Jack was surprised that Elli had given up, seeing as how stubborn she was, but he still took the bed and watched Elli as she laid down on the hard wooden floor, under a thin blanket. He closed his eyes and tried not to care, but the next time he opened his eyes, he saw that Elli was shivering from the cold and he wasn't surprised,it was a cold night.

"Elli." He hissed, knowing she was still awake. He hadn't heard any deep breathing from her in the last thirty minutes. She didn't answer though, which meant she was probably more upset about losing the bed than she let on. "Elli." He called again, a little louder this time. She still didn't answer. 'Stubborn wench.' He thought to himself and grabbed his pillow. "HEY YOU!" He shouted and chucked the pillow at her, where it hit her square in the back of her head. Instantly she whipped around and faced him, her blue eyes glittering dangerously in the moonlight.

"What?" She demanded.

"Look-I know you're cold and tired. Just...for the night...how about you share the bed with me?" Jack suggested. Elli narrowed her eyes.

"You're really pathetic." Elli muttered and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to be sincere. Please, just come on-I don't like to see you in the cold like that." Jack replied. Elli, instead of being angered even more-was actually touched by his kindness and stood up, crossed the room and laid down next to Jack in the same bed, something she never in her life thought she would do.

A/N: Whoo! Drama! Interesting no?


	3. Hysteria

A/N: Hello...'dodges flying projectiles.' Yes, I know I haven't been updating in awhile, I just felt unmotivated and I didn't know what to write etc... And I still don't feel happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do for now.

Thanks to my reviewers!

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-I'm so sorry I left you out in my last reviewer's response! I feel so bad! But thanks so much for your reviews, they really are appreciated. Yes...Elli and Ari are...um... 'special.'Haha. Anyways, I'm glad you like the story-you need to work on yours! It's so good! Thanks for reviewing!

Blossomlite- Thanks so much! Woot for updating your story! I love it too! Thanks for reviewing!

TriGemini- You know, all of your reviews sound so professional, it's awesome! Yea-Jack and Elli are very conniving and come up with some pretty good ideas when they put their heads together. I know, it's scary. XD. But their hearts are in the right place. As for Jack, he's just too smart...it's not fair...Thanks for reviewing!

Elli-Yes, the bickering goes on forever! And you should know this. Hey, it's your fault, I only try and help! Thanks for reviewing!

Dead Poetic-Were you locked in a room once or something? Hah, you're supposed to laugh out loud, it's fun and healthy! XD No really, it is. So, because of my friends, I'll live to be about 110. I'm glad you liked that chapter and yes, it will get on a more romantic course cause I am a hopeless romantic, so don't worry cherie.

Incubus2704-Are you bribing me? Jk, I do try to update quickly...but I have to share the computer. "Hiss" Yes, Ari and Will are blind, but love is blind or so people say. Yes, Elli and Jack are smart for once. Oh my god, it's the end of the world! "runs away from Elli and Jack" I was kidding! Thanks for reviewing!

Pghal6-Yes, Will is an idiot, but we all love him! Tension...yea...there's going to be a lot of that soon...especially between Elli and Jack...XD Thanks for reviewing!

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-Will_ is_ trying...they're all trying. It is really hard to tell someone you love them, but it will come soon...possibly in this chapter, but don't kill me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reviewing and best wishes to you as well!

Katweenathesmiley- Yes, things are getting very, very interesting. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh- Whoa, talk about long reviews! XD It's fine, but I can't respond to all of it, so I'll just e-mail you. Yea, I came up with the whole thing where Ari falls on Will out of nowhere, but it was fun. It sounded like something she would do. Heck! It sounds like something I would do! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Three-Hysteria

The moon had risen higher in the midnight blue sky and the whole inn had finally grown quiet. Moonlight softly shone through the small, bare window and lit up the dingy room. It was late and everything was still and quiet-and almost all of the residents of Tortuga were sleeping. All except a young man who laid on the hard wooden floor of an inn, staring up at the ceiling.

Will felt like too many thoughts were running through his mind tonight and that made it hard for him to sleep. He felt nervous, uncertain and strangely calm all at the same time. One of the questions he had on his mind right now was why did Elli and Jack lock him in the same room as me? What were they planning, if anything? Maybe this was just one of their jokes. But Will seriously doubted that this was a joke to them.

Then Will began to wonder if they were trying to get me and him to spend more time together and if so, why? Will looked over at the bed where I was soundly sleeping. My eyes were closed tightly, my hands tucked under my chin. I looked very peaceful, but he could tell that I was in the middle of a dream and he wondered what it was about.

As Will looked at me, he recalled the first time he met me. I seemed so confused and lost, but soon I became used to him and everything around me and Will discovered how comforting the presence of another person can be, especially one you become very close to. You see, before I came into his life- Will lived quite alone, his only companions were Mr. Brown who didn't even remember who he was half the time and Sam, the donkey at the workshop. And so Will became quit and closed, retreating back into himself until the day I came and accepted him for who he was.

And even though I had only stayed with him for a short time, Will had felt some major differences in himself. For one thing, he wasn't so shy and closed-he opened up to me and everyone else around him a lot more and he grew to accept himself as well and not be ashamed of the life he lived, a life that was looked down upon by the High Society, which made up most of Port Royal.

It was these things that made Will wonder why he never told me how he felt about me. It made him wonder why he had chosen Elizabeth over me when I seemed to care about him more, I seemed to accept him more and really understood all the things he was going through.

But in truth, Will had been afraid. He was afraid of what I would say because I seemed so adventurous and lively that Will doubted that I would ever be willing to stay with him or settle down eventually, it seemed as if I was happier out somewhere, not confined and living with nothing to hold me back. And Will didn't want to be the thing that held me back. He wanted me to be happy and free. Yet, after he had married Elizabeth and a year had passed, he felt a longing form in his heart, a horrible hollow feeling, as if a big piece of his heart was missing. He then realized that he wanted those things too. He wanted to be apart of the world instead of just watching from behind the delicate silk curtains of the house he shared with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth noticed this. He seemed distracted a lot and was forever gazing out at the ocean or up at the sky. He would take long walks down to the shore line or go to the docks and help the sailors unload their cargo, listening to whatever they told him of their journeys on the ocean. But that still did not satisfy his need to be out on the ocean, to not have a care in the world and traveling wherever the wind took him.

Again Elizabeth noticed this and it was she who suggested that they get a divorce. She knew and understood that Will was no longer happy and as much as she didn't want to let him go, she did. Because just like Will's feelings towards me, Elizabeth had those same feelings. She just wanted him to be happy and not hold him back.

Will remembered that night clearly. Elizabeth had come into their room that night, her eyes full of tears and Will immediately began questioning her, making sure she was alright and all these kinds things like that, which just made Elizabeth cry harder. He was so wonderful and yet she was going to let him go.

After she regained herself, Elizabeth told him that she had filed their divorce and that they would be receiving the papers soon. Will tried to explain, he tried to say that he _did_loved her, but Elizabeth knew that he would be miserable if he stayed any longer.

So he left.

And now he was here in Tortuga, sharing a room with me and feeling more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He couldn't believe how close we were or how easy it would be to just wake me up and tell me all the things that were on his mind, to tell me that he loved me. But that horrible, chilling fear numbed him from the inside and Will knew he was going to have to get over it and tell me the truth before something happened to me or before I went away forever.

Will sighed and tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything except me and when he was going to tell me the truth about his feelings towards me. Maybe he would tomorrow morning while we were still locked in here where no one can bother us. At last the sky had grew pale and the stars were began to fade when Will finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**xXx**

Small chinks of sunlight streamed through the grimy windows of the 'Faithful Bride,' where many of Tortuga's residents were still sleeping, seeing as most of them wouldn't be up til late that night.

Elli stirred slightly in her sleep and at last woke up. She groaned as she sat up in bed, her back was stiff from sleeping because the beds were just about as soft as the floor. Suddenly Elli realized that she felt someone's arms around her waist. She looked down and saw that Jack had indeed wrapped his arms around her waist. Elli clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming or hitting Jack. She moved over a little, hoping he would let go of her, but if anything-he just tightened his grip. Elli tried to make him let go of her a couple more times before at last taking a pillow and smacking him with it, hard.

"You freak!" She shouted. Jack, who had no earthly idea what he had done now, put up his hands in defense from Elli's attack.

"What the hell are you hitting me for?" He demanded after she had paused to take a break.

"Why were your arms around me?" Elli shot back. "It's bad enough that we had to share the same bed, but then you were touching me!"

"It's not like I'm contagious or something, it won't kill you!" Jack shouted, feeling very offended.

"It will kill me! You touched me! Eww!" Elli shrieked. Jack rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He could already tell that this was going to be one of those days.

**xXx**

I was up before Will was. I don't think he slept much last night because I still heard his uneasy breathing before I went to sleep last night. I slept fine though, which is odd because normally I can't get to sleep til very late at night and I was certain that my thoughts would keep me up, since all I seemed to think about as of late- was Will.

I climbed out of bed on the opposite side so I wouldn't accidentally step on him or trip over him. I didn't want a repeat of what happened a couple nights ago when I fell off the bed and on top of him. That was enough embarrassment to last me the rest of my life-my face grew warm just thinking about it. I pushed that thought from my mind and carefully walked over to the door, trying to step lightly so the squeaky floor wouldn't wake him up. Once I made it to the door, I checked to see if by some miracle, it was open. But-it was still locked. Elli and Jack were probably still asleep-if they got any sleep, they were probably arguing til ungodly hours in the morning.

I went over to a chair by the window and sat down, trying to peer through the grime caked on the pane so I could see the ocean, the only thing that would help calm my nerves because right now, I felt very nervous. When were Elli and Jack going to let up out? Were they going to make us spend another night together? I don't think I could stand that because I was already as nervous as hell just being in the same room as Will like this, my heart kept beating entirely too loud and fast and I was probably going to die from a heart failure if I stayed in here any longer...I slumped down in my chair and kicked the wall, cursing Elli and Jack under my breath.

"Good morning." I heard someone say behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Will was awake now. I smiled gently, willing my heart to stop beating so that I could at least hear myself think.

"Good morning." I replied simply. I was about to ask wether he had slept well or not, but since he slept on the floor-I found that highly unlikely and decided against that question. Great, now I was out of things to talk about. I turned back to the window, trying to ignore the fact that Will had moved closer to me.

"So...when do you think Elli and Jack will let us out of here?" Will asked, in effort to keep a simple conversation going between us.

"Probably never." I muttered and Will laughed a little.

"They'll have to let us out sometime soon." He assured me. I just nodded, finding that not too cheering.

'Damn, why can't I just say it-it's not really that hard!' I thought to myself earnestly. I was beginning to frustrate myself because I couldn't say three simple words. I was a pirate for God's sake! I'vebeen through harder things than this!But somehow, this really did seem to be the most challenging things I've ever been through.

"Ari?" Will said softly. He was wondering why I had fallen silent, but then he realized that this would be as good of a time as any to tell me the truth.

"Yes Will?" I asked, turning around to face him again. He looked really uncomfortable right now and rubbed the back of his neck attempting to meet my gaze, but kept looking elsewhere and I was starting to grow frustrated with him. I just wanted to smack him and tell him to spit it out already because he was making me more nervous than I already was.

"I...um...there's... been something that I've been wanting to tell you...for a while..." He began, trying hard to keep his voice even. I was turned around completely in my chair now, very interested and alert. Whatever he was trying to say was obviously important. I felt my heart skip a beat and I clutched the back of the chair. I think I had an idea...

"Yes?" I encouraged him in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I...um...Ireallywonderwhenwe'regoingtoleaveTortuga." He finished quickly. I stared at him oddly, not understanding what he was trying to say at first and then when I processed it, I was still staring at him oddly. Something told me that was _not_ what he was going to say.

"Um...I do too?" I said in an apprehensive voice. I was very disappointed, I thought for sure he was going to say something else, but I hid it quickly and tried to smile. Will swore softly and then looked straight into my eyes with such seriousness that it scared me.

"That's not what I wanted to say." He assured me in a frustrated voice.

"I figured." I replied, trying to make light of the situation.

"Ari, I..." Will's sentence was cut off by a women's piercing scream and a series of gunshots.

"What the hell?" I shouted. This didn't sound like normal drunks breaking out into a brawl, this sounded intentional. Will immediately rushed over to a table in the far corner where our weapons were and handed me my saber and pistol. I felt a little jolt pass from me to him when he touched my hand and I looked up to see him smiling a little at me and I knew he must've felt it too. But there was no time to consider this because at that moment we heard the sound of many people racing up the stairs and breaking down the doors of the other rooms beside ours. More shooting was heard and people's screams cut through the chaos of noise.

Will and I braced ourselves, noting that the intruders were almost upon our room. Sure enough, in about five minutes time, our door was knocked off it's hinges and clattered to the floor. I stared at our attacks stupidly. I had no idea how old and rickety that door was-why hadn't _I _thought to knock it down earlier?

That thought left me though as soon as our attackers charged at us. My fingers fumbled for the trigger on my pistol and I finally pulled it, shooting one of the men between the eyes. His companions seemed undaunted though and merely stepped over his body, advancing on us once more. They leered at me and then looked at one another.

"She's a pretty fair lass. She can go wit the others-we'll sell her later." One of the men sneered, smiling a twisted smile and I noticed that behind him five other men each had one women, bound and gagged.

"Hell no!" I shouted indignantly, Will looked pretty upset as well, but before either of us could lunge at the men, they were stabbed from behind, their comrades already had been disposed of while they weren't looking and the women were set free. I looked behind them once more and saw Jack and Elli standing in the door way. Jack looked grim, but Elli was smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. She grinned wider.

"No problem. Besides-they're just wasting their time, no one would buy you-you're too much trouble." She said lightly.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, although this time it was sarcastic.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Jack urged us and we raced down the stairs.

It was sheer chaos in the bar, but this time it wasn't from the drunks-more men were running around, shooting whoever or whatever was in their way, overturning tables, stealing drinks, money and women-all the while laughing loudly. Jack stayed close to the wall, attempting to slink out of the bar unnoticed. We followed suit, knowing there was nothing we could do for the people in the bar, it was just too much havoc.

More people were running around outside, trying to dodge bullets or swords wielded by the attackers and I wondered what they were here for, they didn't seem to want anything in particular, maybe they just liked causing scenes like this.

"Make for the Pearl!" Jack shouted over the gunshots, the screams and the sounds of breaking glass. Elli heard him instantly and took off running, dodging bullets and the grasps of the men, but I only followed Jack's orders by seeing Elli run off out of the corner of my eye.

"Will!" I called, whipping around, looking wildly for him. "AH!" I cried as I was grabbed from behind and hefted over my captor's shoulder. My pistol had fallen out of my grasp, but I still was holding onto my sword, trying to twist myself around so I could attack with it, but it was no use, I was held firmly in place. "Will!" I shouted again and this time he heard me, looking up from the man he just killed. Without any hesitation, he raced forward, stopping only to grab my abandoned pistol. He aimed carefully and shot the man in the right ankle. He stumbled awkwardly and fell, bringing me down with him. I rolled over on the ground and hopped up again, knowing it's not a good thing to stay on the ground long in a situation like this. Will rushed over to me and handed me my pistol. "Thanks." I whispered, breathing heavily. "Come on, we have to make it to the Pearl."

At least...we attempted to, but our 'friends' were not all that happy about the fact that we had killed most of their men and were getting away with it. What can I say-we're pirates. A large crowd of them raced towards us and I met Will's eyes. He looked some what nervous, but also determined. He must've felt me looking at him because he turned his head and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Ari-..."

"What are we going to do now?" I asked at the same time he began speaking. He laid his hands on my shoulders, making me look into his eyes as well.

"Ari, just listen to me, alright?" He said gently and I nodded. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time-and so...in case anything happens to us-I love you." He said rather quickly and ran off into the crowd of people, trying to chase them away some how so we could make our way to the Pearl.

I stood there in the middle of the chaos, just watching it all happen. I know this wasn't the smartest thing to be doing, but what Will said took me by surprise. I guess a part of me always knew that he loved me, but for some reason I just chose not to see it. Maybe it was my own self consciousness, maybe I thought he had made a mistake or something, but whatever it was-it didn't matter anymore and that left me feeling extremely frustrated because I should've been smart from the beginning and told him that I loved him ever since I first felt those feelings in my heart. Maybe things would've gone differently...

Out of nowhere a cannon was shot off, startling me out of my thoughts and I flung myself onto the ground. Don't tell me these freaks had a ship. After counting to ten I stood up and saw that the cannon fire had come from the Pearl. Apparently Jack and Elli _didn't _forget about us. I made my way over to Will, who looked over his shoulder at the Pearl and then grabbed my hand, racing over to it while there was still a clear path. Some one threw a rope down and we lightly climbed up and landed onto the deck.

"Well it took you long enough." Elli said, a smile in her voice. I struggled to get to my feet and glared at her.

"Yea and as if you and Jack were a great help." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!" Elli shouted, indignant. "I'm the one who shot off that cannon!"

"It was? Wait, what am I saying, of course it was." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elli demanded.

"Let's just say you have horrible aim." I answered lightly.

"I do not!" Elli protested.

"Actually-you do." Jack confirmed, coming down from the helm.

"Shut up." Elli murmured and stalked off to the bow of the ship. Jack rolled his eyes and disappeared into his cabin. Which now meant that I was once again left alone, standing with Will. The silence between us was unbelievably thick and heavy and I felt like I was suffocating from it. I had to say something instead of just standing here like an idiot.

"Um...Will..." I began softly. He looked down at me and I told myself not to look away.

"Yes?" He asked in reply.

"I...forgot to tell you while we were down in that mess and I've actually have been meaning to tell you the whole time I was here last time...but...I love you too." I finished. Will stared at me for a minute and then smiled brightly, looking the happiest I had ever seen him.

"Really?" He asked, even though he knew I wasn't lying. I nodded and he kissed me lightly.

"Finally!" I heard someone shout. I moved away from Will to see Elli was standing before us, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes flashing angrily, but I could see a ghost of a smile on her face. "It takes a whole freakin' week, being locked in a room and a near death situation to FINALLY get you two to tell each other that you love one another." She exclaimed and then rolled her eyes.

"What's going on out here? Why are you yelling?" Jack called, walking up on deck.

"Those to freaks finally told one another that they loved each other." Elli replied and gestured to us. She then looked at me. "Honestly Ari, you're really smart when it comes to most things, but that-that was just stupid."

"Hey-I didn't know okay?" I protested.

"How could you not know? Even the crew members knew-didn't you Gibbs?" Jack called to Mr. Gibbs who was walking past us.

"Aye captain." Mr. Gibbs replied.

"You see." Jack turned to us then walked back up to the helm, while Elli walked away muttering something about being on a ship full of idiots.

I looked at Will and smiled and he smiled back at me. Sure, it took us awhile-but at least we got there.

A/N; How sweet. I still am not too happy about it, but I think the ending turned out better. Next chapters are very interesting though-I promise...we get to meet a few of Jack's...er...relatives, shall we say...


	4. Off the Edge of the Map

A/N:Woot! I'm back! You know you missed me...Anyways, I'm glad everyone seems to like the last chapter cause I didn't think it was all that great, but thanks for cheering me up about it! Thanks to my reviewers!

Pghale6- Will is no longer an idiot...neither is Ari. That was just really sad wasn't it? I am going to update quicker from here on out, I just had a bad week, so I didn't know what to write and stuff. As for Jack's 'relatives'-you'll find out. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh- No, I am not going to give Jack illegitimate children-Elli would be more upset with him than Karolyn was when she found out! But...his 'relatives' are rather close to him...yes, I know it's agonizing, so I'm just going to let you read now! Er...sorry you didn't feel well. But thanks for reviewing anyways!

TriGemini- Things are getting very, very interesting. And no, that is not all that is left of Ari and Will cause they still have to try and stay in love while helping Elli and Jack survive his relatives. Tis very hard. Let's hope they **all** can make it through! XD Thanks so much for reviewing!

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black- Yep, now it's time for Elli and Jack and their romantic struggles! I love messing with my poor characters! Muahahah! 'coughs' Well, thanks for reviewing!

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow- Hm...that line was kind of like the movie, wasn't it? I wasn't intentionally planning that, but hey-it works! Jack's relatives...yea...let's just say, it's not what you'll expect...Thanks for reviewing!

Elli-Sorry, but I honestly don't remember what offended you. Be more specific! You know how much my head is messed up! And yes, you can be a hell of a lot smarter than me. I guess you do have good aim, but that still doesn't make up for your clumsiness. I know, I have blackmail. Muahahah!

Blossomlite-Suspense! Whoo! Yes, let's just say this chapter is a bit...different...enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

AmericanDrama-That was your favorite chapter out of any story you've read? Wow-that's high praise indeed. Thanks, it made my day. XD. I'll try and be quicker about updating. Thanks for reviewing.

Incubus2704- I'm glad I cheered up your awful day at school. It seems I have a knack for doing that. I also have a knack for causing people bad days as well, but we won't get into that. No, no one's gonna kidnap Ari-she's too good for that! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

DeadPoetic-Elli is one of the luckiest girls, but she still complains about being with Jack. Any sane girl would tie him up and lock him away so no one else could have him. But what does she do? She hates him. I'm glad you liked the chapter-thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Four-Off the Edge of the Map

It had been about three weeks since Will and I finally told each other that we loved each other and I realized that things had become much easier and less tense since then. This made me feel incredibly stupid because I wasted so much time and didn't tell him the truth when I had the chance. But as I said before, at least we got there.

We were now sitting in some tavern near Venice, Italy. Apparently it wasn't too safe in Tortuga anymore since the Navy had caught news of the Black Pearl being harbored there. They really didn't want to give up on the hope that they would catch Jack. Poor unfortunate souls. So after we found out that they knew where we were, we sailed off to Italy-which was a good ways away from Tortuga, about halfway around the world to be precise.

"Oy Jack!" A shout interrupted my musings. We all turned to see a young man with mousy blonde hair and steal gray eyes running towards us. Jack sat up straight in his chair and turned to the young man who was holding an envelope in his hand.

"Mark-I haven't seen you in ages lad." Jack said rather cheerfully, apparently recognizing the man, who was nodding in agreement. "How have you been doing?"

"Oh, fine." Mark replied, shifting his weight, he looked very anxious about something.

"What do you have there?" Jack inquired, pointing to the letter in Mark's hand. Instantly Mark looked very uncomfortable.

"It's a letter, for ye..." He mumbled, talking to the dirt floor.

"Is it now?" Jack said, mainly to himself and leaned back in the chair. "Well, give it here lad-why so upset?" Jack leaned forward again, extending his hand. Mark tentatively placed the letter in Jack's hand and took a few steps backwards. Paranoia was thick around here. Casually, Jack ripped open the letter and unfolded it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark scurry off and I wondered what could be so bad about that letter. Elli leaned over Jack, trying to read.

"Who's it from?" She asked, after he pushed her away for the fifth time. Jack's amber eyes scanned the letter quickly and his face had many mixed emotions portrayed on it-surprise, anger, anxiety. At last when he was done with the letter, he threw it down on the table as if it disgusted him and I snatched it up before Elli could. "No fair." She muttered. I ignored her and became engrossed with the letter.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" I shouted, throwing the letter down as if it was on fire.

"What?" Elli asked me, once again reaching for the letter, but this time Will grabbed it before she could. "Damn it!" She shouted. Will finished with the letter and set it down slowly, as if he couldn't believe what was in it. I couldn't believe it either. Elli snatched the letter and held it in a possessive manner so no one else could grab it from her and began reading it quickly. It said this-

'To Jack,

We know it's been many years since you last saw us and that you probably have no desire to see us again-but we do miss you and wish that you would at least stop by, if only for a day. We really want to see you, we worry about you. Adam also misses you, we all want to see you and hope that you're well. If this letter reaches you, come as soon as you can. If you chose not to...well, just know that you still mean the world to us.

Sincerely,

Your Parents'

"Your parents?" Elli cried. "I didn't even know you had parents!"

"Well what do you think Elli, I just popped up out of thin air?" Jack snapped, his head in his hands. He looked as if he had a bad headache. I felt desperately sad for him right now, it seemed like he didn't get along with his parents very well because he wasn't jumping at the chance to see them again.

"Not that, I just thought they were dead or something-you never mentioned them." Elli muttered to herself, scanning the letter again. "What do they mean by 'You probably don't want to see us again.' Did you get in a really bad fight with them?"

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, when I was seventeen." He replied. "You probably won't believe me when I say this, but I come from a very prestigious and wealthy family-the Moineaus. I took a different last name when I ran away."

"You ran away?" I interrupted. Jack nodded slowly.

"I had a pretty horrible row with them one day. I told them I was tired of parading around in those high-toned and fancy-to-do clothes. I told them I was tired of the dinner parties and the balls and the high life. So my father who was fed up with my attitude by then, told me that if I didn't like it, I could just leave. Now I don't know if he really meant it or not, but I took it to heart and left. I haven't seen them for about 14 years."

"14 years?" Elli repeated, her voice soft. Jack nodded again.

"And now they're begging me to come back, but I'm not going to-no way in hell." He muttered.

"But they're your parents and it sounded like the agreement you had wasn't that bad." I protested. Jack sighed deeply.

"Trust me Ari, the things you've done to annoy or upset your parents and small compared to what I've done to upset my parents." Hew assured me.

"Well, what else have you done?" I asked.

"Let's see. I started ruing all the dinner parties they had, being rude to the guests, oh-I broke some of my mother's best china at one point, I constantly argued with Adam, I let the horses run off one time, I purposely left Adam stranded in the woods many, many times, argued with my father and a whole bunch of other things." Jack listed, counting on his fingers.

"Who's Adam? Your parents mentioned him in their letter." Elli cut in.

"Adam...is my brother." Jack replied slowly.

"You have a brother too? Geez-you haven't told us anything about yourself!" Elli exclaimed.

"So you're not going to visit them?" Will asked softly. Jack laughed, a small, bitter laugh.

"No, I don't ever want to see them again. I'm sick of them, especially Adam." Jack replied.

"Well why not? They sound like they really care about you and they want to see you again." Will persisted.

"Right-they're probably making a bet with all their rich friends on if I actually come back or not." Jack muttered.

"That's not true!" Elli cried. Jack turned to her, his eyes dark with anger.

"How do you know? You have no idea what my parents are like!" He nearly shouted, his eyes shining dangerously. Any sane person would've realized that it would not be good to push Jack any farther once he had reached this limit, but Elli seemed to not care.

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to take us so we can meet them." She shot back.

"Hell no. I told you, I don't ever want to see them again." Jack countered.

"But they want to see you. Can't you at least do that for them before they die or something?" Elli demanded.

"No." Jack replied, his voice completely devoid of emotion. With that he threw a couple shillings on the table, stood up and stalked out of the tavern.

"Jack!" I called, but he didn't turn around, just marched right out the door into the gloom of night. I looked over at Will and Elli who had now become quiet and solemn.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

**xXx**

It took about three long days, but we finally convinced Jack to take us to see his parents. (He finally grew annoyed with our persistence and gave in.) I think we were all curious and anxious. We never knew he had such a esteemed and well known family, I thought they were all peasants or pirates as well, but people surprise you.

Jack was sullen on the way to his parent's house and refused to stay out on deck with us, so he locked himself in his cabin, not really pleased with us right now. He had given Will a map to his parent's house though, so at least he was holding up his word that we would go see them.

On the way to their house, I kept wondering what his parents were like. Were they rich snobs? Or were they the overly nice-grandparent like people. I really hoped they weren't either and something in the back of my mind kept nagging me, telling me that this was a bad idea. But what could possibly be wrong about visiting Jack's parents?

Elli seemed a bit anxious though too, only Will seemed to be untroubled by this. The crew had no idea where we were sailing to-so they were also untroubled. Jack had threatened us with keel-hauling if we ever told them that we were going to see his parents.

After about a day's time, we arrived at Florence-where, according to the map, Jack's parents lived. We told Jack when we were about thirty minutes away, but he still didn't come out of his cabin. I hoped we weren't going to fight him in order to get him to come out, but if he was difficult, I'm sure it was going to lead to that.

I stopped working at the riggings and stood up. We had arrived in Florence, maneuvering the Pearl into one of the many large harbors surrounding the town. It was a beautiful city full of happy, carefree people bustling about the market. Tons of stands and shops lined the streets, filled with every thing imaginable from anyplace you could think of. There was everything from large wooden rain sticks from Africa, to tiny silver good luck charms from Asia.

It was also a very friendly city, people on the streets waved to us as we sailed past and we waved back. They called out greetings to us in Italian and we smiled in return, not sure what to say because we were almost certain that as soon as we stepped on land, the would have us arrested for being pirates.

But to my surprise, as soon as we secured the Pearl and made our way down the streets, everyone smiled at us and welcomed us to Italy before going back to their daily shopping.

"Wow-people in Italy are friendly." I murmured to myself, glancing around at all the smiling people. "Do they not care that we're pirates, Jack?" I asked, looking up at him. He was regarding everything with a vague sense of familiarity, but turned to me when I spoke.

"No, they believe that we're all people and can be whoever or whatever we want." He replied simply.

"That's good." Elli murmured. She had looked very nervous up until Jack said that. "So where's your parent's house?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Jack.

"There." He answered in a bored tone and pointed to a large white house on a hill. We all goggled at it. He looked back at us, seeming disgruntled. "Don't say I never warned you." I heard him mutter before he turned his back on us again to lead the way.

**xXx**

About ten minutes later we're standing in front of the monster of a house. It's huge, more so than the governor's mansion back at Port Royal. Heck, if that was a mansion than this is a palace. Jack did say that his parents were esteemed folk, but this esteemed? Come on.

It is a beautiful house though with wide, white marble steps, powerful columns in the front with climbing ivy twining around them. The roof is covered in the traditional, Italian red terrace shingles and a magnificent range of flowers in their respective flower beds dominate the front yard, cut in half by a gravel walkway.

Jack steps forward and yanks on the long golden bell pull unceremoniously. It is very obvious that he does not enjoy this one bit. Dislike and anger surround him so thickly and powerfully that it starts to become contagious. I change my attitude to a more positive one and good thing I did because not but five minutes later and old butler with watery blue eyes and long silver hair, which is tied back neatly, opens the door. He stares at Jack for a minute, regarding him in a way that you would regard someone who used to be a part of your life, but slipped out of it and was lost from your memory, but now you are trying to recall who they were.

Then his watery blue eyes grow bright with genuine recognition and he embraced Jack tightly as if he were his own son. He began saying something rapidly in Italian that I don't quite catch and Jack answers. I assume he must've known Italian a long time ago, but his pronunciation is horrible and it's not as fluent as the butler's and I know he's forgotten most of it. The butler now seems disappointed and calls over his shoulder to someone standing in the distance.

"That's Scipio, my old butler. He was one of my best friends growing up." Jack explains, noticing all the odds looks we're giving him.

"Why does he seem upset?" Elli asked in a low whisper.

"Oh, he doesn't speak English at all and he's disappointed cause I don't know much Italian anymore." Jack replied.

"Jack?" Some one calls, their voice full of surprise. We all turn and look towards the door where a man who looks almost exactly like Jack, except older, stands.

"Hello Adam." Jack answered, his voice flat and cold.

"We...oh god...we never thought you were going to come." Adam says softly, just staring at Jack.

"Well, these three convinced me to." Jack muttered and gestured to us.

"Oh...and who are you?" He asked politely, smiling at all of us.

"Elli, Ari and Will." Jack replied, pointing to each of us. "And this is my brother, Adam."

"Pleased to meet you." He said. We echoed the greeting. "Well, please do come in." Adam said and stepped aside to let us in the house. As soon as we made our way inside, I looked all around me in wonder.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside. I had seen a great deal of beauty in my life, but this had to be one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. It had a high ceiling and a nice tile floor. Ahead of us was a large, grand spiraling staircase, the stairs also being made of tile. There were tables on which sat cut glass vases full of different flowers and I wondered where they all came from. Also on the table sat little porcelain figurines and dolls. I repressed a shudder. Those things always freaked me out. A antique looking grandfather clock was pressed against one of the far walls and it's soft, rhythmic ticking was the only sound in the room.

"It's so pretty." I heard Elli whisper. I looked over and saw her admiring some of the paintings on the wall.

"Jack, if you'd like to show your guests around-I'll go get mother and father." Adam suggested, looking sideways at Jack who just nodded and stalked off down the main hall, expecting us to follow him-which we did.

He lead us to the main living room, which was probably one of the biggest rooms in the house, other than the dining room. Large, wide windows filled the room with light. A large, soft rug was underneath our feet and the walls were covered with a gold swirling pattern. There was a wooden coffee table, which sat more vases of flowers and a small stack of books. The couches were a pale peach color and looked so soft and thick that I wanted to collapse on them, but knew that would never be allowed.

As magnificent and beautiful the house was, I understood why Jack would get sick of it. Everything was so delicate and pretty that it would drive you insane having to be careful not to break anything. And as large as this house was-it was also suffocating.

"Oh Jack!" I heard a woman's voice cry. In one movement, all four of us turned around to see an elderly woman rushing towards us. I didn't get much of a chance to look at her though, because soon she embraced Jack tightly, her thin, pale arms wrapped around him. I figured that she must be his mother. "We've missed you so much." She whispered, and I noticed her voice was choked with sobs. Jack whispered something back to her and gently detangled himself from her, but as soon as he was free, a man embraced him quickly before stepping back.

"Son, I'm so glad you came home again. We really did miss you." He said in a warm voice. He was tall and I could see where Jack got all his attributes from. He had amber colored eyes and used to have dark brown hair, but it was now turning silver from age. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a nice plain shirt. Somehow he didn't remind me of all the annoying, rich people of Port Royal who went around parading in those freaky white wigs and annoying costumes. But even though this man was dressed in simpler clothes, he still maintained an air of sophistication and dignity.

I then got a better look at Jack's mother. It seemed as if she used to be very pretty, but age had taken that all away except for her eyes which were a bright blue color. Her hair might've been blonde once, but it had faded. Actually, I saw nothing of Jack or Adam in her, they both looked like their father. She was wearing a simple blue silk dress, also very sophisticated.

"And who are you three-friends of Jack's?" She asked in a smooth voice, eying Elli, Will and I.

"Um...yes...I'm Ari." I began first. "And these are my friends Elli and Will." I introduced them, pointing to each of them in turn. Mrs. Moineau looked at each of us carefully as if studying our hearts and souls instead of our faces. I was certain that she knew every single thing I did wrong, every wrong thought I had-including all the times I wished death or serious injury upon Elizabeth. But at last she smiled at us and we smiled back-mostly out of relief.

"Welcome to our home. You may stay as long as you need or like." She said, looking at Jack, smiling warmly-but I hinted a bit of a cold light in her blue eyes. He forced a smile and I could tell that things had not blown over between them. Perhaps she was recollecting the time he smashed all her china.

"Thanks." Jack muttered, not looking grateful at all, but rather he looked as if he had been sentenced to die.

"I'll have Eleanor show you to your rooms then." Mr. Moineau said and walked off to find her. After he left the room became awkwardly silent, no one was sure of what to say and I tried not to look at my feet the whole time.

"What's your name again dear-I don't think I caught it." Mrs. Moineau said softly and I looked up at her, thinking she was talking to me, but when I looked closer, I saw she was looking at Elli-who was staring out the window.

"She's Elli." Jack replied since Elli didn't answer, not hearing Mrs. Moineau.

"I see." She nodded in approval. "Well Jack, she's very pretty and seems quite nice-I hope you'll be smart and not let her go." She smiled gently at Jack and Elli who had whipped her head around so fast that I saw her wince.

"Uh...pardon?" She said in a nervous voice. I saw her look sideways at Jack, her eyes dark-assuming that he had said something. He glared right back at her and then turned to his mother again.

"We're not...um...together." He explained lamely.

"Oh...I see..." Mrs. Moineau murmured, sounding slightly disappointed, while I was doing everything in my power to not start laughing hysterically. The look on Elli and Jack's faces were priceless. "Well...I'm going to see if your father has found Eleanor yet." She said crisply, once again breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen on us. As soon as she was out of the living room, I stopped trying to hold in my laughter and started laughing so hard that I had to sit down or risk falling over.

"What the hell," Elli began politely, "do you find so funny?" I looked up at her, but then started laughing again-thinking of the expression on her face when Jack's mom thought they were in love.

"It's just...she thought...you...and him...were in love!" I cried between bouts of laughter. I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on Elli's lips, but she hid it quickly.

"Yea, that is pretty funny." She muttered to herself.

"Why?" Jack demanded suddenly. At this I stopped laughing and both Elli and I turned towards him.

"What?" Elli asked slowly, her eyes wide. Mine were as well. What was going on here?

"Never mind." Jack murmured, turning away from us.

"Why is the idea of them being in love so ridiculous?" A hesitant voice asked. We all turned and saw that Adam was still standing in the room. I cursed myself silently.

"Well, if you saw how those two argue, you would know that they definitely don't love each other at all." I replied. Adam turned to Elli and Jack who were looking at anything else but at us or each other. They both looked like they would rather be elsewhere right now.

"I see." Adam said to himself with a faint smile on his lips. I raised an eyebrow. Now _what_ was he planning?

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour-would you like to go get ready?" Mr. Moineau cut in suddenly-walking up to all of us. Jack barely nodded and stalked off upstairs. Will decided that he would go with him. Mr. Moineau left the room again and Adam, Elli and I stood in silence-not knowing what to say now. It seemed like there had been far too many awkward silences just in this hour alone-if an hour had even gone by.

"So...are you a pirate as well?" I heard Adam ask Elli. Instantly I pretended to be interested in the paintings on the wall, but in reality I was just trying to listen in without being conspicuous.

"Yes, I am." Elli replied calmly-having no shame or fear.

"And is that where you met Jack? Out on the ocean?" Adam inquired.

"Yes." Elli answered simply. I tried not to laugh again. If he only knew the truth.

"How long have you known Jack?"

"Oh, a couple months."

And thus their conversation went on like this for awhile. I was starting to become bored and wondered why I even wanted to eavesdrop on them. I amused myself with counting the tiles on the ceiling. That only worked for so long.

"So, um Jack told me that you two used to fight a lot? Is that really true?" Elli asked softly and that caught my attention again. Adam was silent a long time before answering.

"Yes." He replied at last. "We did argue a lot. Quite terribly too. At one point I told him that I agreed with father in the fact that he could just leave if he didn't like it here anymore." He fell silent again after this and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." Elli murmured. "Sorry if that brought up some bad memories, I was just curious."

"It's alright." Adam replied-he didn't sound very convincing. For some reason, I didn't like Adam all too much-maybe it was his depressed attitude or something, but for some reason there was just something I didn't like about him and I couldn't place it. Elli however seemed to get along with him well. Maybe it was because she was kind to everyone and got long with almost everyone. I looked over my shoulder at the two of them-just in time to see Adam gave Elli a small smile, which she returned. They reminded me of a shy couple out on their first official date. Then an idea hit me. Maybe this was a little bit more than just the usual friendliness- to- strangers/ high class people-thing, Was it really or was I just seeing things?

I had no time to consider this anymore though because at that moment, a maid walked into the living room, beckoning for Elli and I to come with her. Elli looked over her shoulder at Adam again before following the maid out of the living room. I smiled to myself. This had to be something more.

**xXx**

"So...what do you think of Adam?" I asked Elli, taking a deep breath as one of the maids began lacing up my corset. She looked over her shoulder sharply at me-her eyes narrowed and I knew I had mentioned something she didn't want to talk about, but it was too late now.

"I think he's alright." She murmured incoherently.

"What was that?" I asked, my hazel green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You know what I said-shut up!" Elli cried, her face turning scarlet. I just shook my head and laughed.

After a heavy silk dress was pulled on me and my hair was put up, the maids released us and we made our way to the grand staircase.

"You like him, you know you do." I continued to tease Elli as we walked down the stairs.

"Do not." She hissed vehemently.

"Do too." I countered.

"You sound like a little kid." Elli replied.

"You have no room to talk." I answered smartly.

We stopped arguing when we were half way down the stairs and close to everyone's hearing range. At that moment, everyone turned to look up at us and I felt extremely uncomfortable. Not to mention that I already felt like I was going to faint because of this damned corset. Life is good.

"Freaky." I heard Elli whisper-looking wary. I just nodded in agreement and then noticed Adam staring up at her with an expression close to awe on his face.

"Adam is staring at you." I said in a sing song voice-just loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes ticked over to him quickly and she flushed slightly and looked away. "Well, Will's staring at you." She countered lamely. I rolled my eyes.

"He's my boyfriend Elli, it's kinda expected. Adam on the other hand is not your boyfriend and yet still seems interested in you." I replied.

"Shut up." She mumbled, her face going red again. I then noticed Jack was also looking at Elli with something close to adoration or even love in his eyes and face and then something clicked in my mind.

"Oh god." I murmured.

A/N: Muahahah! Cliffhangers! What's Elli gonna do? It seems like both Adam and Jack have feelings for her now. I feel some sibling rivalry coming on. Sorry if you thought it was boring, it does pick up later. Confrontation is always interesting...

Moineau is French for Sparrow. Aren't I clever?


	5. Close Encounters

A/N: Hn...I'm so sorry for that last chapter-Hopefully this chapter will be better. Oh and Adam is_ supposed _to be the 'nice son'-really. So keep that in mind, he is_ not _evil or conniving, he is_ nice_. Anyways-thanks to my reviewers!

TriGemini- I agree, that last chapter was kind of strange and I'll probably go back and revise it. Anyways, yes-Jack's parents are as nice as they seem-they're just a little upset with him for some of the things he mentioned. But Adam on the other hand...well, he's nice too-really, but he likes Elli while Jack is just realizing his feelings for Elli. So that causes tension. I'm glad you liked the chapter anyways. Thanks for reviewing!

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-Yea, Jack strikes me as very sarcastic-hell, he is sarcastic! But that's why we love him. Oh and Jack is not technically Italian, he just used to live in Italy- really don't know, he can be from what ever ethnic group _you_ want. Yes go Jack! Well, that's not fair cause Adam is nice too, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

DeadPoetic- Well, you have to take in consideration the fact that Adam is nicer than Jack, which is why she falls for him so quickly, but no one can replace Jack! Lucky-I want to go to Italy! Take me with you, I'm small-I can fit in your suitcase! XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter...even if I didn't...meh...

Blossomlite- I'm glad you like the chapter! Yep, Adam and Jack are gonna have to fight now-sibling rivalry, it's all Elli's fault. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon-Hey! Thanks for saying you liked the chapter, it makes me feel better, cause I didn't like it. Anyways, things should be _very _interesting between Adam and Jack. XD And I sent you an e-mail, but in case you didn't get it-I won't think you're copying from me. You need to update your story, it's awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

Incubus2704-Once again, Adam is the 'good son'-you all have to understand that. I know I made him seem kind of sly in the last chapter, but that was just me. But there is no doubt that things are going to be interesting in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh-Wow, another long review! Lol. I sent you an e-mail back, so all I can say is thanks for reviewing! By the way, Elli is sorry that she misspelled your name.

Katweenathesmiley-Yes, everyone would love to be Elli, she's so lucky! But hey, I'm happy with Will. 'huggles' Thanks for reviewing!

Captain Ammie Sparrow Turner-Once again, Jack is not 'technically' Italian. And his family is nice, just kinda dysfunctional at times. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black- Um...please what? Damn Adam to hell? If that's it, then no-Adam is NICE, nice people never die in stories! Well, that's not true, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

oliverlover-I promise to add more of Will into this chapter. He's my fav. character too after all. XD. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, now hopefully on to a better chapter! Thanks for staying with me, my awesome reviewers!

Chapter Five-Close Encounters

The Moineaus beamed at Elli and I when we reached the bottom of the stairs and led us to the dinning room. There was a long table that could hold close to twenty people, but since there were only seven of us, we only took up a small portion of it. Mr. Moineau sat at the head of the table with Adam on his right and Jack on his left. Elli sat next to Jack and I was next to her. Will was next to me and Mrs. Moineau was next to Adam.

I stared down at my plate helplessly, eying all the forks and spoons and knives warily. How the hell was I supposed to know what to use? Honestly, why must there be about five different forks for dinner? I sighed softly and looked up as the waiters brought us small bowls of salad, setting one in front of each of us. I poked at it weakly, trying to convince myself to eat it, but after what I just found out about Elli, Adam and Jack-- I wasn't all that hungry. Actually I felt sick to my stomach and I just wanted to leave the dinner table, but I knew that wouldn't be possible.

Besides, I couldn't leave Jack all alone to suffer at the sight of Elli and Adam, who were talking in soft voices to one another. You know that whole love-at-first-sight thing? Well, it really does exist. But I wasn't really paying attention to them-my mind kept slipping in and out of their conversation. Mostly I was thinking about the time when I was in love with Will, but he loved Elizabeth and I felt my heart twist with pain because I knew exactly how Jack was feeling right now, but to have the person you love ignore you and pay more attention to your own brother must be even worse.

I looked at Adam and Elli again and I knew that there was definitely a connection between them. Some how I felt mad at Elli, wondering how she could chat away with Adam in such a friendly manner when Jack was sitting right next to her, practically dying. Part of me wanted to shake her and demand what the hell was going through her mind, but the other part told me to leave her alone and that she would have to make her own decisions.

Before I had a chance to pick what I was going to do with/to Elli, the butlers came out again and whisked our salad plates away and soon reappeared with the main course. I ate as if I was in a dream, my hands moving slowly, not tasting the food on my tongue. It was like eating masses of glue and I felt even more ill, but I forced all my food down and drank some wine--praying it would make me feel better.

Jack must've been feeling worse than I was because he had just picked at his food slightly, staring at his plate with a grim expression.

"Jack, whatever is the matter?" His mother asked, leaning forward to look at him closely. He just shook his head and forced himself to eat–all the while never looking up at anyone. Elli cast a sideways look at Jack before talking with Adam once more.

** xXx**

Dinner had long since ended and we had all moved to the large living room to talk some more while we drank dark, rich coffee. The Moineaus had asked possibly the most dangerous question they could-'How did we all meet?' But fortunately, our little group consists of very creative and imaginative people–not to mention the fact that we were pirates and can lie like hell. Which is what we did. Even more fortunate--the Moineaus believed every word.

After we had made it through our elaborate explanations to the Moineaus dangerous questions(all the while biting our tongues, trying not to laugh) and after Mrs. and Mr. Moineau had told us some things about themselves and their families, the grandfather clock in the front hall rang. It was eleven. Adam seemed the first to realize how late it was as he cast a glance towards the direction of the chiming.

"Well now, it's rather late at night and I should be making my way home." He said softly, while standing.

"It was so nice seeing you again, _dear brother_." Jack murmured sarcastically from where he was leaning against the wall in one of the far corners of the room.

"It was nice to see you again Jack." Adam replied, but he–unlike his younger brother–meant it. He had really missed Jack and was devastated when he found out that Jack had run away to become a pirate. Jack was his brother and what was he going to do without the only person he had truly felt close to? The only person who was in the same mess he was? Some how Adam never felt as if his mother and father really understood him. But Jack did.

Adam would be lying though if he said he hadn't expected Jack to run away. Everyone in the household, even the maids and butlers expected it. Jack just seemed to have a restless air about him and on many occasions Adam would find him staring out of the wide windows of the mansion, gazing at the ocean.

"But Adam, you can't go home now dear. It's much too dark." Mrs. Moineau was saying. "There might be thieves out there."

"Mother." Jack said in a warning tone, laced with hostility. She turned to him slowly, her eyes wide and her face slightly pale.

"Oh...I didn't mean..." She began to apologize, but Jack just casually waved his hand, dismissing the conversation between them. She looked relieved and turned back to Adam. "Dear, we have plenty of rooms, stay here for the night. You and Jack can have your old rooms and let's see...Elli can have one of our guests rooms in the main hallway and Will and Ari can share another one of our guest rooms in the main hallway as well." She said, speaking slowly-forming it all in her mind.

All I can say is thank god I was not drinking anything cause I would've spit it out at what Mrs. Moineau had said. Did she honestly think that Will and I were married or something? Unless in Italy it's not considered improper to share a room with someone you're not married to. I highly doubted that. For a fleeting second, Will caught my eye and I forced myself not to look away and to keep a straight face. I caught Elli smirking at me out of the corner of my eye and I shot her a threatening look. She turned away from me, but didn't stop smiling evilly.

"Really mother, I don't want to trouble you." Adam was saying, but she shook her head.

"Adam, it's no trouble son. Besides, I'm sure you and Jack have a lot you want to talk about."Mr. Moineau cut in. "Don't you Jack?" He said, turning to his younger son while smiling warmly.

"Oh yes, I have oh so much I want to tell Adam." Jack assured his father in a light tone that we all knew was sarcasm. "Yea like how he's a right pain in the ass." I heard Jack muttered darkly. His father shot him a disdained look. He knew Jack was going to be difficult about this and he was now under the suspicion that Jack did not come here on his own free will and that the three of us forced him to. If that was the case–Mr. Moineau felt very disheartened. Were they really such terrible parents that Jack had to be forced to visit them? He sighed and then smiled at the rest of us.

"Well now, it's settled. And it's very late so I suggest we all retire for the night." He said, trying valiantly to appear light hearted. We nodded in agreement and made our way up the stairs with Adam leading and Jack trailing behind all of us. Once we were about halfway up the stairs, Elli stopped walking to turn around and glare at Jack, giving him a look of contempt.

"Honestly Jack–why do you have to be such a bastard to your parents. I think they're nice." She snapped, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him, her eyes like ice.

"Well that's your opinion Elli. Besides, you only met them today and I've had to live with them for seventeen years. After that long of a time, you learn what people really are like and grow to hate them." Jack countered.

"You can say that again." Elli muttered darkly.

"Why are you always against me?"Jack demanded.

"Because you're against everyone else Jack! You always shoot people down, you're sarcastic–you're horrible to your own brother!" Elli replied vehemently.

"Even I was nicer to my brother." I added in. Jack shot me a look that told me to stay out of this.

"Oh poor Adam–he's had such a hard life hasn't he? I mean, being a pirate is _so damn easy_." Jack hissed. Adam, from the top of the stairs winced when he heard the harsh tone Jack had used. All he wanted was to try and work things out between Jack, but that seemed like the impossible task. Slowly Adam made his way up the rest of the stairs, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation.

"See–that's what I'm talking about!" Elli cried, pointing a finger at Jack. She had seen Adam slink away and now she was really pissed off.

"Well Elli, I'd love to stand here and be lectured by you–but I'm afraid I no longer have the time. Good night." Jack muttered and pushed past her roughly, stalking up the stairs to his room. Elli glowered and made her way up the rest of the stairs, Will and I followed behind her slowly.

"_That_ went well for a nice visit to see the family." I murmured–it was my turn to be sarcastic.

"Knowing Jack, it could've gone a lot worse." Will pointed out, putting an arm around my waist.

"True." I replied simply. "Let's just hope the Moineaus didn't hear any of that. It won't make them feel any better."

"I think all of Florence heard." Will murmured. I just sighed wearily and rubbed my head. I didn't even know how long we were going to stay here at the Moineau's-I just hope it was too long. Adam, Elli and Jack might drive each other crazy before long and there was bound to be dead body involved somewhere.(namely Adam's...or Jack's if Elli gets really pissed off.)

Once we reached the top of the stairs, I was lead away by a maid, as was Elli. We entered yet another large room and the maids helped us out of our dresses and all of our other many layers of clothing. When they were done with that, they set out two nightgowns for us and left the room so we could change in peace. I eyed the nightgown with a look of disgust. It was all frilly and lacy and had stupid bows on it. Basically, I was not going to wear it. Elli's face mirrored my look.

"Ugh-I would rather die than wear those." She muttered.

"Hell yeah." I agreed. I pulled off my petticoat to find that I was wearing a thin shift underneath it. Geez-how many layers of clothing was I wearing? Wait... "We could just wear these." I called to Elli, gesturing to the shift. She eyed the shift, seeming a bit wary, but then she shrugged her shoulders and tugged off her petticoat as well.

"I guess it'll have to work." She grumbled.

"We'll commandeer our clothes back from the maids." I assured her, while putting the dress away.

"Please don't use any of Jack's words right now." Elli groaned. I just shook my head and followed her out of the room.

"Which room is mine?" I asked, looking up and down the long dark hallway.

"How should I know? I don't even know where mine is!" Elli hissed.

"Well, just open a random door." I suggested. Elli did so and found that Jack was in that room. He sat up in bed when he heard the door open and Elli stiffened.

"What?" He demanded. She glared at him and slammed the door.

"Idiot!" She cried, smacking me on the arm.

"Ouch! Try the room next to his." I murmured, rubbing my arm.

"Oh no–you're opening the next door." She said, pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. To my relief, I saw that it was mine and I smiled at Elli triumphantly. "That's not fair! God, why do you hate me?" She asked the ceiling.

"You sure you want an answer?" I whispered. She smacked me on the head this time and then smiled evilly.

"Have a nice night." She said and discreetly motioned to Will, who was asleep.(Thank god) I kept my face straight and gave her a look that said I wasn't amused.

"One more word and I'll tell Adam you like him." I warned, smiling evilly once I saw Elli's face become lightly tinged with red. Without so much as saying goodnight, she promptly turned on her heel and walked down the hall, searching for a room. I shook my head, smiling. I then walked into the room, closing the door behind me and carefully making my way across the room. Suddenly a thought hit me and I stopped right in the middle of the room.

Where was I going to sleep? I could sleep in the bed as well, but...that just seemed kind of awkward right now. I thought about sleeping on the floor, but it was made out of tile and I reconsidered. I looked around and saw that there was a small couch against the far wall. I sighed in relief walked over to it. It was smaller on close inspection, but I was small myself, so it would have to do. After laying down on it and curling up as small as I could, I fell asleep shortly.

** xXx**

Jack hated being here. He knew that Adam was smitten with Elli and she with him and this frustrated Jack to no end because tonight he had just now decided to listen to the feelings he had all along towards her. That is to say that Jack chose to stop lying to himself and face the fact that he did love Elli and had for quite some time. But no matter how much Jack wanted to tell Elli this, he couldn't because what would it be worth? Elli and Adam were starting to fall in love Besides, Elli would most likely just laugh at him if he ever told her that he loved her.

In the middle of his despair, Jack found himself wishing that he had never met Elli, that she had never come here or that he had never seen her smile, heard her laugh and most of all, he wished he hadn't kissed her.

Now Jack was a man of few regrets, he went through life living in and for the moment and doing whatever he pleased. Yet Elli was an exception, she was probably his only regret–which is kind of depressing considering he loved her, but he just couldn't help thinking that his life would've been simpler if he had never met her.

And in thinking these things, Jack found himself hating Adam more and more. He already disliked his brother as much as it was humanly possible without hating him, but the fact that Adam was smart, had a simple life and was not wanted by every official he came across made Jack upset because he felt that if anyone deserved the amount of happiness Elli brought, it was him. But unfortunately, love doesn't work that way at all. Love doesn't flock to who is most deserving, who's life has been harder, who's more depressed or disheartened. This wasn't fair, but it's not like Jack could change it. With a deep sigh, Jack closed his eyes, deciding he shouldn't think anymore tonight and tried to sleep.

Needless to say, he never did fall asleep.

** xXx**

Adam was staring up at the ceiling, watching the shadows slowly diminish. That meant dawn was coming soon and Adam was shocked to find that he had been up this late. Never in his life has Adam ever had such a hard time falling asleep and he had never stayed up this late.

He was also thinking about Elli and how odd it was that he had become smitten with her so quickly. He supposed it was because she was refreshingly different from all the other women in Italy. She didn't seem to be of a high social status, she was a pirate after all, but that was also what made her so different. Adam thought that women weren't allowed to sail, but apparently she found a way around that. She also wasn't afraid to speak her mind–as she demonstrated when she starting on about how Jack was sarcastic and a horrible brother.

Now Adam wouldn't say Jack was a horrible brother, it's just that he never seemed to care much for Adam. It was like he was always getting in his way or that the fact that they were brothers didn't stop him from trying his best to ignore Adam. Well, Adam supposed that was pretty bad, but there had been times when Jack was one of the best brothers anyone could ask for.

And another thing that had bothered Adam was the fact that Jack seemed to love Elli as well, but she didn't seem to care about him much. So now Adam was unsure of what to do. He couldn't just tell himself to not feel that way towards Elli anymore, to not want to know everything about her, but if he tried to get to know her better–it would most certainly upset Jack and Adam didn't want that either.

All these thoughts had been plaguing Adam's mind the whole night long and he wished it was morning, which wasn't really that far away, but to Adam the minutes seemed like hours. Adam rolled over in bed and clamped his eyes shut, forcing himself to sleep.

** xXx**

I groaned, shielding my eyes against the few rays of sun that managed to sift through the curtains. Yes, after all these years–I was still not a morning person and would never be. Carefully I uncurled and sat up, not wanting to fall off the tiny couch. I felt like I was in Alice in Wonderland and that I had grown too big for everything. But there were no annoying white rabbits running around with pocket watches, just Will and I. Speaking of which, Will was still asleep. And he used to tease_ me _about being the last one up. Actually, the house was very quiet and still and I doubted that anyone else was up except for the maids and butlers perhaps.

My head started pounding and I felt slightly dizzy so I flopped back on the couch again, my feet resting on top of the opposite armrest. That was really sad considering I was small for my age. I found myself wondering about everyone else and how they slept. I hope Elli and Jack weren't up late last night arguing. If so, I'll bet the Moineaus were probably regretting letting us come. Quite honestly I was regretting talking Jack into coming here. It seemed as if we barged in here and disturbed the peace they had and I couldn't shake the feeling that it would've been better if we hadn't come at all. But then again, the Moineaus were most likely excepting something like this-- with Jack being a pirate now and all of us tagging along.

A rustling sound interrupted my thoughts and I looked over at the bed to see that Will was awake by now, sitting up in bed.

"Good morning." I said lightly, taking my feet off the armrest and sitting up. I was stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch and I wanted to lay down again. Maybe I should've just slept on the bed as well.

"Good morning–did you sleep on the couch the whole night?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulder and then winced, I had a bad crick in my neck.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm sorry, you should've let me take the couch." He said earnestly. I was about to shrug my shoulders again, but refrained from it.

"It's fine. You were asleep anyways and I wasn't about to move you." I answered. (Not that I could even if I wanted to.)

"Well, tonight you should sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch." Will was saying. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"If we even stay here another night. The Moineaus might already be annoyed with their pirate son and his 'crew.'" I murmured. Will got off the bed and came to sit next to me on the couch. I didn't look up at him, even when he pulled me close to him.

"What's bothering you?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I replied in a flat tone.

"I don't believe that." Will said. "Something's bothering you." I didn't feel like answering this time. Will sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping both arms around me and hugging me tightly. I did the same.

That was one thing Will still didn't understand about me, my seclusion or independence. I loved him very much and Will knew this, but he still couldn't get over how secluded I could be at times. Sometimes I just wanted to be alone and he starting wondering if it was something to do with him, but Elli had assured him that it was just part of who I was. Will always wondered what had made me like this, what made me want so introverted. He also knew that I was trying to be more outgoing and trying to open up to him more, but it was hard for me and it worried him. It made him wonder what kind of life I had lived before I came here.

"Now something is bothering you." I said, feeling a slight tension radiate from Will.

"Yes." Will answered. "I was just wondering why you like to be alone so much. It worries me sometimes." I sighed and he looked at me carefully, hoping I would say something. I sighed again and looked at him. Instantly Will became interested, because I didn't tell him much about myself, but he was always interested on the rare occasions when I did tell him things about my life.

"For the same reasons you were. Social outcast, no one to talk to...et cetera." I replied simply.

"Well that's vague." He teased me. That's another thing he always got on me about. I was pretty vague though, I guess. I offered him a small smile and laid my head against his chest.

"But you love me anyways." I said, my smile growing brighter.

"I do." He confirmed, leaning down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and held onto him tighter, but as soon as I did so, he pulled away at the sound of Elli and Jack arguing.

"What's with them now?" I muttered under my breath. Will laughed and stood up, pulling me up as well.

"I don't know, let's go find out." He replied. I obliged and followed him out of our room into the main hallway.

"Hey-what's wrong with you two now?" I demanded, walking up to them. Elli stopped arguing with Jack to look at me. She was really pissed off about something. Her bright blue eyes were flashing with malice and she was faintly trembling from anger.

"Him! He's so rude and mean–especially to Adam!" She cried and pointed to Jack. I looked from her to Jack and then to her again.

"Why are you always sticking up for him?" Jack demanded.

"Well someone has to, cause you keep shooting him down the whole time!" Elli shouted.

"Hey!" I shouted. They both froze and then turned to look at me. "What exactly are you arguing about?"

"I'm just trying to find out why the hell he's so rude to Adam. I mean, the poor guy has done nothing to Jack–..." Elli was cut off by Jack.

"You don't know all that he's done, you have no idea!" He shouted, thinking of how Adam was smitten with Elli and how she seemed to like him better.

"Fine then. All I know is that you have no reason to treat him the way you do. He's your brother!" Elli cried.

"I thought we went over this last night." Jack replied in a bored tone.

"Well obviously it didn't get through your thick head." Elli snapped.

"Like you're any smarter than me!" Jack shouted.

"At least my brains weren't fried by the sun!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"You sound like five year olds--now shut the hell up!" I cried, putting an end to their yelling. They shot each other one final glare before stalking off to their rooms. I sighed and shook my head. "Honestly–those two are going to kill each other before long."

"No, they wouldn't have the heart to do it." Will replied.

"You still think they might care for each other?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yes, I think they might." He assured me.

"Well, it's good to have one optimist. Now I have to go find some decent clothes, preferably my sea clothes. Stupid maids." I murmured and stalked off to the room I had changed in last night. Will smiled as he watched me walk off. At times I seemed so off the wall and full of life and laughing so hard I'm about to cry and the next I'm secluded and wistful and lost in my thoughts. Will doubted he'd ever know all of who I am. Sometimes he thought it'd take a life time to figure me out.

** xXx**

After about an hour, the maids summoned us to breakfast and everyone was present of course. I looked around the table and saw that each person was wearing some different kind of emotion on their face or in their eyes. Adam looked depressed and lost in thought, Jack was irritated and sullen, Elli was still mad and the Moineaus were smiling, even though I could tell they were nervous, but why? Maybe they heard Elli and Jack arguing or maybe they were going to ask us to leave.

But instead, Mr. Moineau asked if we all slept well and we all answered yes, although I'm sure Elli and Jack were lying. Adam too, he had dark rings under his amber eyes. They stood out oddly against his pale skin. I shouldn't be pointing that out though, because I knew I had deeper and darker circles under my eyes from all the sleep I missed over these past few years.

"Today I received an invitation for a ball tomorrow night and I was wondering if you four would like to join us." Mrs. Moineau said and gestured to us. Elli was taking a sip of her water when Mrs. Moineau announced this and started choking. Adam looked at her worriedly and gently rubbed her back until she gestured for him to stop. Jack glowered. "Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Moineau asked.

"Yes...I just swallowed my water to fast..." She lied. I grinned at her evilly and she kicked me under the table.

"Ow!" Jack whispered. I bit my lip to keep from bursting out with laughter, as was Elli, but she was having a harder time with it. She has bad aim–no matter what she tells you.

"Anyways..." Mrs. Moineau cut in, trying carry on with the conversation and ignore the fact that Elli was silently shaking with laughter. "What do you think? Would you like to come?" At this Elli regain herself and she, Will, Jack and I all looked at each other–trying to see what everyone else wanted. I personally didn't want to go, but if everyone else did, then I would have to–so it didn't really matter to me. After a few moments of silence, Jack smiled to himself somewhat triumphantly and then turned to his mother.

"We'd be delighted to go." He answered with sincerity. Elli, me and Will stared at him with disbelief in our eyes. What daft idea had gotten into his head now?

A/N: Really-what is Jack thinking? Why would he want to go to a ball? What's going to happen at the ball? Why am I asking questions I already know the answers to? Lolcoughreviewcough


	6. Brotherly Love

1A/N: I think I'm getting the hang of my writing again. 'mutters about her evil muses that left her' And I'm sorry if this all must seem really boring right now, but there is a point! There is! 'twitch' Oh yeah...**school is officially over for me! **Woot! AND it was my birthday on Thursday! So be nice...and review... Anyways–thanks to all my reviewers!

pghale6-I ask questions that I already know the answer to because I can! Cause I am just weird like that. Come on, I'm a crazed writer, what do you expect? XD So...you think you have a good idea of what Jack is up to? Really-are you sure? Really, really? Well-we'll just have to see about that! Thanks for reviewing.

Oliverlover- Um, someone's hyper...what are you on and where can I get some? Thanks for reviewing!

Captain Ammie-You're only 13? Geez, I thought you were like 15 or something...O.o Hey, well happy birthday to you too! Woot! Yea...I need lots of rum too...I feel old...even though...I'm not...Anyways, I left off at a cliffhanger to torture you until you cry. And Jack wants to go to the ball because...well, you'll see. Read on ye pirate! Thanks for reviewing!

Incubus2704-I like being vague! Don't worry though, you'll learn more about Elli and Ari and their others lives in later chapters! Hm...what crazy plan does Jack have up his sleeve? I don't know-ask him! Woot! Only a week left of school! Muahahaha! 'coughs' Yes, I am slowly losing my sanity and no, that wasn't random. One time when I called one Elli, the first thing she asked me was what did I think of blue lipstick... O.o I have too many weird friends...Thanks for reviewing!

TriGemini-You're so smart! I swear, every time you review-- you completely amaze me! Especially how you analyze my chapters so thoroughly and mention all the things I had hidden in the chapter or all the things you wonder about. You should become a professional critic or editor–you'd be perfect for those jobs! Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh- Your weekend did sound tiring. Poor Ari, she doesn't know how to use all the fancy silverware. Hell, I don't even know how to set a table...O.o And I don't think Elli will be giving Jack up anytime soon...Confused and tired eh? No, that's not a good combination...get some sleep. Thanks for reviewing!

Blossomlite-Jack is crazy...it's the sun I tell you, it fried his brains...lol. Thanks for reviewing!

American Drama-Uh...right...thanks for reviewing.

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-'backs away slowly' Don't worry, things will work out between them, cause believe it or not...parities can be good things...Lol. You need to update your story! Like, now! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-Yea, everyone's on Jack's side. My poor Adam! You hurt his feelings! Eh, he'll get over it! Thanks for reviewing!

Mouse10-Aw, my story loves you too! 'all characters wave.' Thanks for reviewing!

Katweenathesmiley-You just now realized that? Yea, I don't like balls either, but hey–it's a part of the story. Thanks for reviewing!

Dead Poetic-Yes, Ari and Elli are crazy-who in their right mind would pass up a chance to share the same bed as Will/Orlando? I'm glad you liked this chapter better, I did too. Well, I suppose that would look kinda odd if you shoved me in your suitcase and carried me around. Oh well, I get to go to Paris next year, so that makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer-I do not own 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' I only own Ari(don't own Elli, cause she would kill me if I said I owned her...) And Adam, who everyone hates. You hurt his feelings and now you must die! Do not steal my characters cause I will know and I will find you! On that note, enjoy the chapter! XD

Chapter Six-High Society Is Hell

_You say the words but still don't know what it means-- to be a joke and look, another line without a hook, I held you close as we both shook, for the last time, take a good hard look! I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay-you wear me out!_

Breakfast had long since ended and Elli, Will, Jack and I had sought refuge in the library. We had spent a good part of the morning arguing with Jack and demanding to know why he wanted to go to the ball. Obviously, he told us nothing. At last we gave up on trying to figure out his strange reasons and just relaxed in the large library, not wanting to face the Moineaus right now.

"You know what I just realized?" Elli said aloud, looking up from the book she was skimming through.

"What?" I asked in reply, not looking up. I was in the middle of playing 'Nocturne no. 2' on the ancient piano, while Will sat on the bench next to me. Jack was off somewhere wandering around the huge library.

"I don't know how to dance." Elli said, setting down her book and sitting up.

"Yes you do." I protested, still not looking up at her. "You used to go clubbing all the time." Elli sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not that kind of dancing-smart one. I meant the kind dancing from this time period-like waltzing and stuff."She corrected.

"Oh, well it's easy." I assured her.

"How do you know how to dance and I don't?" She demanded, an eyebrow raised.

"My grandfather taught me." I answered simply.

"I could teach you, if you'd like." A soft voice from the doorway suggested. Elli, Will and I looked up to see Adam standing by the door. I swear that kid was stalking us and it was starting to bother me.

"Um...uh..." Elli began, stalling for time to think things over. She felt kind of uncomfortable learning how to dance from Adam, but she wanted to learn because she didn't want to feel stupid at the ball-just standing there doing nothing. "Sure, why not?" She finished.

**xXx**

"Ouch." Adam whispered and winced as Elli once again stepped on his foot. That made it about the fifth time in the last ten minutes. It became evident that Elli was not going to catch on anytime soon–seeing as she hadn't improved even a little."You know..." Adam began, pausing the dance and stepping away from Elli. "Jack was always a better teacher than I was." He said.

"Oh yea, like Jack would be better at this than you." Elli replied sarcastically. "He doesn't even walk normally."

"Yea, he has that weird swaggering thing..." I noted.

"It's true, he was better at this than I was." Adam assured us. Elli and I exchanged a glance of doubt and then turned back to Adam, who was now walking off through the library to search for Jack.

"Jack knows how to dance?" Elli demanded.

"Apparently." I murmured–still not believing Adam. Even if Jack was good at dancing, he probably forgot it all from being out on the sea for so long. "Oh, and your eye is twitching."

"I know! Stop pointing out my problmes! I can't dance and my eye twitches–so what?" Elli cried. I decided to just ignore that.

"What do you want Adam?" We heard Jack demand and looked up to that Adam was dragging Jack into the main room of the library.

"Well..." Adam began, releasing Jack and looking at him carefully to see how he would react to the idea he was purposing. "The ball is tomorrow night and Elli doesn't know how to dance, so I've been teaching her...but...she hasn't quite caught on and I think it'd be better if you taught her. You were better at these things after all."

There was a ringing silence and I tensed, bracing myself for some kind of outburst from Jack, but he just stood there passively, staring at Adam without any expression on his face.

"You want me to _what_?" He demanded at last, his voice eerily calm and even.

"To teach Elli how to dance." I cut in, not wanting Jack to start yelling at Adam again. Jack then turned towards Elli with a look on his face that said he was not amused.

"You don't know how to dance?" He questioned her-a eyebrow raised.

"No." Elli snapped.

"Oh yea that's right, you came from..." Jack paused in the middle of his sentence, realizing Adam was still in the room and that he almost gave away our secret. "Iceland..." He finished lamely. Adam gave him a strange look, but said nothing.

"Yes and as you know, in _Iceland_–the dances are very different from the dances here in Italy." I replied.

"Right." Elli agreed, nodding enthusiastically. Adam was still staring at us oddly, but then shook his head and smiled.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." He said brightly and left the library. Jack glared at his retreating form and then turned to Elli again.

"Okay–give me your right hand and place your left hand on my shoulder." Jack instructed, giving off the impression that he was bored to death by all of this. Elli did what he asked and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She looked a little unnerved by this, but covered it quickly. Jack turned to me and I turned back to the piano again, playing a simple waltz. "Now, just count to three over and over again to yourself, it has something to do with the rhythm or something...it'll help you." Jack explained, not really helping Elli out, just confusing her even more. Elli nodded anyways and Jack started dancing slowly, leading Elli along explaining what to do.

After awhile, I looked up from my playing to see how they were doing and was so close to laughing my ass off. Sure, Elli had improved greatly–other than the fact that she was still struggling with letting Jack lead and that she mixed up her left and rights a lot, but what would have me laughing was the fact that both Elli and Jack looked dead serious as they danced–they didn't look like they were enjoying this at all.

"I still can't believe Jack knows how to dance." I whispered to Will. He smiled at me and then looked at Jack and Elli.

"Well, he is Captain Jack Sparrow after all." Will replied and then turned back to me. "You really don't seem like the kind of person who would know how to dance like that." He gestured to Elli and Jack.

"I'm different." I said simply.

"In many different ways." Elli agreed.

"You don't have any room to talk." Jack muttered. Elli brought the sharp heel of her shoe crashing down on his foot. "Ouch!" Jack cried."You did that on purpose-wench!" Elli rolled her eyes.

"No–really." Elli asked. At that let go of Elli and stalked off towards the door.

"Hey! I still don't know all those other dances!" Elli called after him.

"Talk to Adam, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to teach you!" Jack shouted and slammed the doors behind him.

"Well, what the hell got into him?" Elli demanded, turning to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It went well... for awhile..." I ventured. Elli sighed and stalked out of the room as well.

"Maybe they'll work things out at the ball." Will suggested, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I can only hope." I replied, watching Elli walk off.

xXx

But the day of the ball came sooner than everyone expected and before long, Elli and I were standing in front of a large armoire, choosing our dresses to wear later that evening. Things still hadn't blown over between Elli and Jack–right now they weren't speaking to one another. Not that they talked much together before, but they made it 'official'-- if you will.

"I mean, he is so egotistical and rude. Adam is his brother for God's sake." Elli was muttering while viciously searching through the armoire for a dress. I just nodded in agreement, not paying much attention anymore. She had been going on about this for thirty minutes and I was to the point where I just had to nod and agree with whatever she was saying.

She pulled a blue dress of it's hanger and held it up against her.

"That looks nice on you." I noted, still searching for my own dress.

"Yea, whatever." She grumbled, tossing it on the bed and calling for the maids to come in and help her into the dress. I finally chose a black, silk dress and allowed myself to be helped into it by a pair of maids. "And why the hell did he want to go to this stupid ball in the first place?" She demanded, panting slightly from the corset.

"You think I know?" I asked in reply. The maid who was helping me was about to powder my face, but I gently brushed her off. I was pale enough as it is. The maids didn't even try to powder Elli, she was far too tan from all the time spent out in the sun.

"Well, all I know is that this evening is going to be hell." Elli muttered, stalking down the hallway. I had to practicably run to keep up with her. "And I still don't know how to dance well!" She cried.

"Then don't dance. I'm not going to." I offered.

"But what if someone asks me?" Elli countered, looking at me.

"Say no." I replied, slowly growing agitated by all her questions.

"But what if he's hot?" She asked. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on...everyone is waiting for us." I said, once I had regained myself. Elli slowly stopped laughing and I guided her down the hall to the main staircase. Once I reached the top of the stairs, with Elli in tow, I saw that I was right--everyone was waiting for us. Elli and I looked at each other warily and slowly made our way down the stairs.

"You look wonderful Elli." Adam said, after we had reached the bottom of the stairs. Elli gave him a small smile, until I nudged her hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! Oh...thank you." She replied and then shot me a dark look. "You look...er...nice..." Adam smiled at her brightly. I looked over his shoulder at Jack, who looked frustrated and depressed at the same time. What was bothering him?

"Well now, why don't we all make our way to the carriage?" Mr. Moineau suggested, leading his wife to the door. Obediently, we followed them, Jack trailing behind all of us. As we approached the carriage, I head Mr. Moineau talking to the driver in rapid Italian. He sounded slightly irritated about something. Adam also looked concerned.

"Is everything alright?" I whispered to him.

"No, there's not enough space in the carriage for all of us." He replied.

"Oh..." I heard Elli whisper. She then looked at me and smiled. She was up to something. "Mr. Moineau–Ari and I can stay here." She suddenly called out. Will and Jack looked at her as if to say--'No fair.' I fought hard to hide the smile that was threatening to creep over my lips. Mr. Moineau turned to her and smiled brightly.

"Oh no dear, we'll stay home instead. You need to go out and have a good time." He insisted. I didn't miss Jack's self satisfied smile.

"Uh...thank you..." Elli replied.

"You're welcome. Now climb in...have a wonderful time." He said. She nodded and then was helped into the carriage by Adam, who climbed in after her. Will helped me in and Jack hopped in after the two of us.

"Good bye, have a good time." Mrs. Moineau called. We thanked her and with a crack from the coachman's whip, we were off.

**xXx**

The silence was slowly driving me insane. We had been in the carriage for about thirty minutes and no one was saying anything...or had said anything since we left the Moineaus. And it wasn't a comfortable silence, it was thick and full of tension. I looked from Jack to Adam and saw that they were most likely the source of all this tension, after all–Adam was the one sitting next to Elli when Jack was the one who was in love with her.

"Anyone know where we're going?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"To the Abshire's house. They're close friends of my parents" Adam replied simply.

"I think I remember them." Jack mused, turning towards Adam, who nodded.

"They've been asking after you for quite some time. You were missed by many of our friends when you left." Adam said, looking directly at his brother.

"Friends?" He sneered. "Adam, in high society, you don't have any friends."

"Jack..." Will intervened, trying to appease his friend and not cause another outburst.

"And how would you know?" Adam demanded, his voice quiet, but dangerous.

"Well, for one thing–a friend is someone who would be willing to die for you, someone who is honest with you–that's what a friend is, and as far as I'm concerned, no one in your kind of social status is like that." Jack replied, his amber eyes alight with a kind of religious fervor.

"You came from the same kind of 'social status' before you ran off." Adam shot back.

"And a good thing I did...if I had stayed here any longer, I would've become like _you_." Jack countered. Adam didn't answer, his face was grim and his eyes dark.

Elli sighed angrily and looked out the window as well. I could tell that she would just love to tell Jack off for what he just said, but she didn't want to seem hostile in front of Adam. I found myself wondering how much longer it was until we reached the Abshire's house. As if hearing me, the coach driver stopped the horses, hopped down from his seat, and opened the door for us. We each thanked him as we climbed out of the carriage. Adam instructed him to be ready for us after about three hours and then followed us as we made our way to the large house.

A stiff butler opened the wide French doors for us and suffered us to enter this new form of hell. Once we were inside, I looked around, feeling rather bored. The house was not as large as the Moineau's, but it was grander with large, delicate chandeliers hanging from the high, vaulted ceiling, a small orchestra was playing a lively tune in the far corner of the room and a long table full of a variety of wines, champagnes and finger foods was against on of the walls.

Elli and Jack were looking around the banquet hall with the same look of boredom I had on my face. I looked over at Adam to see what he thought of all of this and to my surprise, I saw that he also looked rather bored. But I suppose he's been to many ball before and this one was no different from the others. Just then a thin, wiry man with graying hair walked up to us, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Adam, so good to see you again. It's been some time, hasn't it." The man said, patting Adam on the shoulder.

"Yes, it has Mr. Abshire." Adam replied dutifully.

"My, who are all the guests you have with you tonight?" Mr. Abshire asked, noticing all of us standing behind Adam.

"This is Will Turner, Ari, Elli and my brother, Jack." Adam replied, motioning to each of us in turn. Mr. Abshire smiled at all of us, but stopped short when he came to Jack. A look of recognition and surprise crossed his face and he slowly started to speak.

"Why...Jack...I didn't know if you were...what...what brings you back here son? I thought you were off having grand adventures out at sea." Mr. Abshire recovered himself and was now smiling broadly at Jack.

"Oh, I was...but I just missed my _dear _family _so_ much." Jack replied, his voice covered with a hostile sarcasm. Mr. Abshire looked a little put out, but then smiled broadly again.

"Well, we missed you. It's good to have you back in Italy." He said.

"I'm sure I feel the same way." Jack muttered. Mr. Abshire gave him an odd look and then nodded before walking off again.

"Well...he was odd." I noted. I looked at Elli, but to my surprise, she didn't say anything in agreement, but then I remembered that she was trying to act nice and enthused and I sighed. "So this is hell?" I asked.

"Yes." Will said rather darkly and I wondered were he got such a hate for high society from, but then I remembered he lived with Elizabeth and so he was probably sick of balls and dinner parties by now as well.

"You both have no idea." Jack murmured.

"Well now...feel free to wander around, meet some people...enjoy yourselves." Adam said to all of us before being called off by another 'friend' of his.

"So what do we do know?" Elli grumbled, switching back to her normal attitude.

"Find the nearest exit? Or ways to kill ourselves?" I suggested.

"At least we're only going to be here for about three hours." Will cut in. Elli narrowed her eyes at him.

"Three hours is an long time to be bored out of your mind." She replied.

"Trust me, she knows." I assured him and he laughed a little.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Jack mumbled and walked off.

"Well, why don't we wander around and at least act like we're normal people having a good time." I said to Will. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"Sounds fun." He said.

"Fine–leave me all alone!" Elli called after us.

**xXx**

Jack downed his shot of brandy and sighed. He had brought us to the ball so he could have some time alone with Elli and maybe show her that he wasn't as horrible as she thought he was, but now it seemed that he couldn't work up the nerve to do so. Whenever he tried, Adam was always saying exactly what he wanted to say, treating Elli the way he wished he could treat her–but maybe tonight he would have a chance if he ever got over his nerves.

Suddenly the musicians started playing a lively courante and Jack searched the ball room for Elli. Once he spotted her, he saw that she was all alone and leaning against one of the walls, watching the couples dancing in the center of the room. Jack realized that this was his opportune moment. He set down his glass of brandy and made his way over to her, but before he could reach Elli–Adam walked up to her and started talking. Jack knew what he was asking and sure enough, after a little persuasion Elli took Adam's hand and was lead out to the ball room. Jack turned his back and walked away, not wanting to see them dancing together.

**xXx**

Music was playing from inside the house, but that wasn't enough to draw Will and I inside. We were too busy exploring the massive, beautiful gardens that dominated the most of the back yard behind the house. For some reason though, the air was starting to feel colder, even though it was a humid, summer evening.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked.

"It just...feels really cold..." I replied. Will looked at me, his face serious.

"It does." He agreed.

"Hm..." I said, trying to change the topic and get rid of the weird feeling I had. Something about this didn't feel right at all and I couldn't place it.

"So, you're not very fond of going to balls or parties either?" Will asked.

"Yea, they bother me." I replied. "Did you go to a lot of balls with Elizabeth?"

"Yes." Will answered. "They were all the same. I grew sick of it shortly." I nodded, but said nothing else. I noticed that I still had a hard time talking to Will, but then again–all of this had only transpired about three weeks ago...we were bound to be closer to one another...weren't we? Suddenly, I noticed a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it, but when I did–nothing was there.

"Did you see something?" Will asked.

"I...don't know... I think so..." I replied, still looking at where the dark figure had been standing. Will's hand on my shoulders startled me out of my thoughts.

"Are you seeing things again?" He asked, a mischievous light shining in his soft brown eyes. I frowned at him and turned away, crossing my arms over my chest. He started laughing lightly. "I didn't mean it, Ari." He said, a hint of a smile in his voice. I knew he didn't mean it, but I felt like messing with his mind. He laid a hand on my shoulder again and tried to turn me around, but I brushed him off. "Did I really offend you?" He asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Ari..." He persisted.

"Leave me alone Will." I said coldly, while still trying to hide my smile.

"No." He replied firmly.

"Fine then, I will." I said and tried to pushed him away from me, but he wouldn't let go and instead held a tight grip on me. I looked over my shoulder at him, about to tell him off some more, but before I could, he leaned down and kissed me. After a moment, I pulled away and frowned at him.

"Damn it--I hate it when you do that." I murmured, my eyes narrowed. Will smiled down at me and slowly released me.

"No you don't." He replied, coiling a strand of my hair around his finger. I sighed, still trying to be irritated, but found that I couldn't.

"You're right, I don't." I agreed, smiling up at him. Just then the air grew colder again, so cold, that I could see Will's breath, like a white fog. I also felt another presence with us, as if someone was standing nearby, but I saw no one. "Why don't we go inside now." I suggested, now feeling very unnerved.

"Alright." Will agreed and gently lead me into the house, but not without looking over his shoulder one last time to see if he could catch a glimpse of what I had seen.

As soon as we walked inside, I noticed Jack was leaning against the wall, eyeing all the dancing couples with a vehement look in his amber eyes.

"What's he upset about?" I asked.

"Possibly _that_." Will replied. I looked at him and then followed his gaze to see Elli and Adam dancing together.

"Oh...damn you, Elli!" I hissed. "How can she do that? If she knows that Jack is in love with her, than that's just low–even for her!"

"I don't think she does know." Will assured me, laying a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"She better not." I muttered.

"Do you want to dance?" Will asked me all of a sudden. I looked up at him, seeing if he was serious–which he was. Why was he asking me to dance? Didn't I make it painfully obvious that I hate things like this? Apparently not. I began searching for the best and nicest way to say 'NO!'

"Uh...yes..." I replied, then mentally kicked myself. I was trying to say no, damn it! But I learned that it is almost impossible to say no to Will..._.almost_...

Will held out his hand and I took it, following him out to the center of the room. I knew if Elli saw us, she was never going to let me hear the end of it. That's alright though, cause I have stuff on her too...

I laid my other hand on Will's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. The musicians started playing an allemande, a very slow, easy dance and something I knew quite well, so that made me feel a little less nervous. Sometimes I still found myself oddly nervous around Will, even though I really had no reason to be. Sometimes I found myself thinking that it was easier when we were friends and he was in love with Elizabeth, but then he would do something that made me laugh or smile or just love him for who he was and then I was glad that we were more than just friends.

"What are you thinking of?" Will asked me as we stepped to the music.

"That sometimes I think it was easier when you were in love with Elizabeth and we were friends." I said before I could stop myself. Will stopped dancing and let go of me, his brown eyes full of hurt and disbelief He looked as if I had reached out and slapped him, but I'm sure that would've hurt less than what I just said.. "Will... I shouldn't have said that...I didn't..."

"Is that what you want?" He asked softly. I shook my head furiously...I felt a headache coming on.

"No!" I said earnestly, praying that he would know I was sincere.

"It was easier..." Will began slowly and my eyes widened. What was he saying? I told him I didn't mean it... "But love never is easy, is it?" He finished.

"We'll find a way." I assured him softly, hoping that he wasn't going to decide to leave me. Much to my relief, he smiled at me and laid a hand on my cheek.

"We will." He confirmed. I nodded and took his hand again.

"So...do you still want to dance?" I asked him.

"Not really." He replied, laughing a little.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed and together we walked away from the ball room. As we walked, I promised myself that I wasn't going to have anymore doubts and open up to Will more–that_ is _what love is about, after all.

**xXx**

Jack was sullen and jealous as he watched Elli and Adam dance together, laughing and talking while they did so. It was a scene right out of those sickening sweet fairy tales children

believe in and Jack felt like he was going to kill himself if he didn't do something about it. He was so angry at Adam for stealing Elli away from him–even though Adam had no idea he was doing just that. Perhaps that was why Jack was so upset because he had no real reason to be upset with Adam. After a few more minutes of thinking and sulking, an idea came to him. He stalked over to Adam and Elli and tapped Adam on the shoulder.

Adam turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Jack, smiling brightly. "Hello Jack-- enjoying yourself?"

"Immensely." Jack assured him, smiling wryly. "But I was wondering if I could have a turn to dance with Elli." Elli narrowed her eyes at Jack and was about to say something in her defense, but was interrupted by Adam.

"Of course. You are a very good teacher, you know." Adam said cheerfully.

"I'm sure." Jack muttered. Adam smiled and turned to Elli.

"I'll see you later tonight, I hope." He said, Elli just nodded–unsure of what was going on right now. Adam walked off and Elli turned to Jack.

"What do you want?" She demanded, her hands clenched into fists.

"To-dance-with-you." He repeated as if she was deaf or very dim witted. Elli stared at him in disbelief before laughing somewhat bitterly.

"No really, what do you want?" She asked, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Jack sighed.

"Why don't you believe me?" He demanded.

"Um...let's think, because you hate me?" Elli shot back–her voice sarcastic and harsh. Jack was undaunted though and gave her a dark look. He knew she was going to be difficult about this–but he wasn't about to give up. He was used to her stubbornness and sarcasm by now and he knew that if he pestered her long enough, she would either give in or slap him...he was also willing to take risks...

"I told you a long time ago Elli, I don't hate you. You were the one who always pushed me away when I was just trying to get to know you. What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Elli seethed.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? Are you afraid of getting to know me and possibly like me?" Jack questioned her.

"No." She replied flatly.

"Then what are you afraid of?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Elli answered, her voice even and firm.

"Prove it." Jack requested, holding out his hand to her. Elli looked at him, her eyes still dark and untrusting, but she hesitantly reached forward and grasped his hand. He walked with her out to the center of the room and faced her. She was expressionless and cold, but Jack just smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer than the dance required. Elli noticed this and just smiled slyly in return, laying her free hand on his shoulder.

The allemande had ended and now the musicians began playing the opening notes to a waltz. Elli smiled with relief, thankful that she knew this dance and knew it well, seeing as she spent the last two days in the library learning it. Jack stepped lightly and she stepped with him, making sure not to fight him and let him lead. They moved together on time with the music and Jack had to admit that Elli was a good dancer.

And even though Elli would deny it–even under Chinese water torture– she was having a much better time dancing with Jack than she was with Adam. Sure, Adam was nice and kind, but he could be rather dull at times and Jack was much more interesting and sometimes she liked the fact that he could always think of good comebacks or insults and wasn't afraid to treat her the way he did. Most men thought women were delicate and should be treated gently, as if they were dolls or valuable glass. Jack wasn't like that though, when she was working on the Pearl, he treated her just like the rest of the crew and made her work just as hard.

"Hm...I never thought I'd see the day when you would be dancing like this." Jack noted.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you asked a women to dance." Elli countered, grinning slightly. Jack smiled to himself, feeling happier than he had been since they arrived in Italy. It seemed as if he and Elli were getting along now and he wasn't going to let anything ruin that.

After awhile, the gavotte ended and the musicians began packing away their instruments, retiring for the night. Jack released Elli and gave her a short bow.

"Thank you for the dance." He said and kissed the back of her hand.

"Okay, cut that out–you're scaring me." Elli replied, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

"Never again." Jack promised her, laying a hand on his heart. Elli laughed a little, but stopped once she saw the serious way Jack was looking at her now.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling slightly worried.

"It's just..." Jack began, but was cut off by Adam sudden appearance.

"There you two are." He said cheerfully, smiling at them brightly. "Elli, are you having a good time at the ball so far?"

"Yes, I am." Elli replied, casting a glance at Jack, who offered her a small smile before walking off, he wasn't too fond of Adam's existence right now.

"I'm glad." Adam said. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to see the gardens, they're really magnificent..." He trailed off, looking sideways at her.

"Um...sure..." Elli replied, feeling like there was nothing else to do right now anyways. Adam offered her his arm she took it somewhat hesitantly, not sure what to do in this kind of a situation. He lead her through the ball room and out into the humid night. There was no moon out tonight, but there were myriads of stars that made up for the lack of light. The night was silent except for the insects and the rustling of the leaves and everything had a peaceful feel to it. As they walked, Adam would point out a various flower or plant and Elli wondered where he learned so much about gardening. It seemed like someone is his kind of status would not care to be outside, working under the beating rays of the sun, dirtying their hands with the earth.

But Elli supposed that this was what she liked about Adam, this is what made him so different, because although he did hold the air of dignity and was of a high social standing, he was also quite humble and modest and did his share of hard work in his life.

"You know...I don't think I've ever met anyone like you." Adam was saying. Elli looked up at him, surprised and then smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." She admitted. Adam looked down at her, first with a look of surprise which softened into a gentle smile.

"You're...quite different from everyone else I've met." Adam said. "You're not afraid to speak your mind...or tell Jack off when he's wrong." Elli grinned at that.

"Well, someone has to put him in his place sometimes." She replied. Adam laughed a little.

"You also can make me laugh so easily. I haven't smiled or laughed much before you came here." Adam continued on and suddenly Elli realized the seriousness of this situation. Why was Adam talking this way? Was he trying to tell her something?

But before Elli could ask or say anything, she felt Adam's lips lightly pressed against hers and before she could even gather her thoughts and pull away from him, he pulled away from her. She looked up at him, her eyes full of surprise and disbelief. Adam didn't meet her eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, now nervous.

"I'm sorry...I just..." He began to explain, but trailed off, still not looking at Elli.

"I'm...going back inside..." She murmured, feeling as if none of this was real, she was asleep, she was dreaming...but on the way back to the house, Elli tripped and scrapped up her hands and the pain told her that she was wide awake. She stood up quickly, not wanting to give Adam the chance to help her up. For the rest of the night, she just wanted to avoid him and think about what just happened.

The first person Elli came across once she made it inside the house was Jack.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, taking in her wrinkled dress, wide eyes, disheveled hair and skinned hands. She said nothing, only stared at him–a million frantic thoughts rushing through her wild mind. If he found out...if he knew... Adam would be a dead man. When she didn't answer him, Jack gripped her gently by the shoulders. "Elli, what's wrong?" He demanded. Elli did not notice the care and worry that shone in his eyes, nor did she know that Jack's concern and franticness was not out of anger, but out of love.

She also had no idea how complicated things were about to become for her.

**xXx**

Will and I were sitting on one of the sofas in the large, wide living room when Jack approached us with Adam and Elli following him closely. Instantly I knew something was wrong. Jack seemed frustrated, Elli was staring at her feet and Adam was looking anywhere else than Elli or Jack. I stood up slowly and looked at Jack, the only one who wasn't acting like the were uncomfortable and nervous.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I questioned Jack.

"Nothing...Elli just doesn't feel well, so we're leaving now." He replied.

"Alright." I agreed, looking at Elli who was fidgeting nervously. She looked more nervous than ill. I looked at Adam and saw that he was also rather anxious. Something had happened between those two and I was going to make Elli tell me once we were alone. We made our way to the front doors and took our leave from the Abshires who were seeing their guests off. Adam sought out our coach man and helped Elli into the carriage before climbing in on the opposite side. Will helped me in and was about to sit next to me, but then decided that it would be better for Adam and Jack to be separate and sat next to Adam instead while Jack climbed in next to me.

Once again, the whole ride back to the Moineaus was silent. Elli was staring out the window nervously, acting as if she was trapped and Adam was staring down at his hands. Yea, something definitely happed between him to Elli. I then narrowed my eyes at him. If he hurt her than I would...seriously let Jack beat him.

It seemed like hours when we finally reached the Moineaus house. The coachman stopped the horses and opened the door for us. Jack practically fell out of the carriage in his haste while we all followed him calmly. As soon as we were inside, Elli headed for the stairs and I followed her quickly.

"Elli–what happened?" I called after her. She didn't answer, only kept her eyes straight forward and continued walking up the stairs. "Did he hurt you?" I demanded, holding my skirts up and trying to run up the stairs after her. For someone in a ten pound dress and high heeled shoes, she's moving quickly."Elli–what happened, damn it?" I shouted, feeling irritated. She turned around to look at me, her eyes glittering with anger and a little hint of fear.

" He kissed me!" She shouted. She must've forgot that even though she was at the top of the stairs, everyone could still hear her. Jack sharply towards Adam, his face contorted with anger and his amber eyes shining with utmost loathing.

"My _dear_..._ brother_..." He seethed, his hands clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Jack..." Will began, cautiously approaching his friend But whatever Will was trying to do, it didn't pacify Jack quick enough and he launched himself at Adam, whose eyes were wide in surprise. He felt something hard make contact with his right eye and he clamped his eyes shut tightly, taking a step or two backwards.

A jumbled of voices invaded his ears.

"Jack–you bastard!"

"Damn it...how did I know?"

"Jack, stop!"

"What is going on?" The last voice Adam knew well, it belonged to his father. He opened his left eye, the one that wasn't swollen shut and saw his father swiftly making his way down the stairs. He turned his head slightly and saw Will desperately attempting to restrain Jack. Elli was no longer standing at the top of the stairs. Adam began explaining to his mother and father what happened while Will lead Jack up the stairs. I followed them slowly, but looked over my shoulder one last time to see Adam with his head bowed and a hand over his right eye. He caught me staring at him and looked up at me, offering me a small smile. I returned it and continued walking up the stairs. I never thought I would ever see him look so defeated, so depressed.

'Jack thinks he has a hard life.' Adam thought to himself, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from his eye and his parents rushed questions. 'But is mine really any easier?'

A/N: Another chapter down! My poor, angsty Adam! Oh yea-I forgot, I don't own that song posted at the beginning of the chapter. That belongs to the band 'My Chemical Romance.' It's called-'I'm Not Okay, I Promise.' It's great and I highly recommend all their stuff, but don't steal their songs or Gerard Way, sexy lead singer will be upset.

Chinese water torture is when you are strapped down to a table and evil people drip water onto your forehead, day after day after day after day...you get it. And then one day they just stop and take the water away and eventually it drives you insane because you were so used to feeling the water dripping on your forehead...just something interesting I thought I would share! XD


	7. Tangled

A/N: Yea, I know I haven't updated in awhile. So shoot me. Not really. Lol. Arg, this site has a death wish, it wouldn't let me log in or review for two days, but FINALLY they fixed it. Thanks to all the people who didn't give up and still reviewed!

DeadPoetic-Yes, MCR rocks! You met Frank? You're so lucky! Lol-if I ever met Gerard Way, I would just stare at him too. He's so freakin' sexy! XD You went through that many emotions from just that one chapter? That's great! I love reviews like that cause they tell me what I'm good at and what I need to fix. I love violence too-Braveheart is a freakin' awesome movie. By the way, Chinese water Torture was meant to drive you insane….I don't know if it could kill you….Lol. Name your other kitten Will!

TriGemini-Wow, another long review. Lol. I love your reviews, but I better make this response short—I don't mind that your reviews are long, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. XD I'm also going to add in some things about Jack's past that will hopefully explain why he hates his family so much. And yes, Jack was planning to try and spend most of the evening with Elli, but he couldn't work up the nerve until the very end of the ball and by that time it was kind of too late. And that whole thing with Elli and Adam, well-I'm all about adding tension. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-Yay! Another fan of MCR! They rock! Lol-You smiled a bit when Jack punched Adam? And I thought I was morbid. XD No, I understand. I'm glad you liked this chapter—hearing people say that makes me feel good about my writing, you know? Congratulations on making 300 reviews! And thanks for reviewing!

Katweenathesmiley-Yea, Chinese water torture is freaky…..(shudders) What's with the guy in the bushes? Well, you'll find out later. And Adam is naive, he doesn't understand things sometimes. But he's my character and so I love him anyways. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

The White Masque-Your new penname rocks! I love it! Lol-at least someone loves my poor Adam. As for Jack and Elli getting together…..I think you'll find that out in this chapter. Lol-thanks for reviewing!

Mouse10-You're so nice! I will finish this story. Actually, I am pretty close to being finished. (I have this all typed out ahead of time and am in the process of retyping it) So I'm gonnafinish it! Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh-Yea, Elli needs to get with Jack before 'someone else' steals him. I think we all know who THAT is. Lol. You were quoting scriptures while wearing a pink bunny suit? Oh the randomness. I pity those kids at the camp. Lol. Yea, your brother is a freak. He just needs to move out of the house huh? Thanks for that piece you sent me. I was having a really, really bad day that day and then I got your review and it made me laugh, so yay! Now make me really happy and post it! XD I'm glad you don't completely hate Adam. That makes him feel better. Lol. Woot for updating! Thanks for reviewing!

Incubus2074-I've always been wondering, is your screen name based of the band Incubus or is it just something you came up with? Anyways-I love MCR! As you can tell. Lol. And don't worry about not updating or reviewing, I know the system was messed up and you went on vacation too, so don't worry. Yea, Adam needs to back off, but what can he do? He's in love. Thanks for reviewing!

Note-Flashbacks are in Italics

Chapter Seven-Tangled

And maybe there's a God above, but the only thing I've learned from love is how to shoot somebody who out drew you. It's not a cry you hear at night, it's not somebody who's see the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.-Hallelujah, Richard Wainwright

"_Adamཀ Don't do that! What if mom and dad found out?" Nine year old Jack called out to his older brother who was making his way towards the docks. Their parents had told them to never venture near the docks, because all kinds of 'bad people' lingered there and it was 'no place for young boys.' But Adam wasn't heeding his parent's words and that worried Jack._

"_They won't find out if you won't tell them!" Adam replied, turning around and fixing his younger brother with a dark glare._

"_I won't, but what if something happens?" Jack protested._

"_Like what?" Adam countered. Jack fell silent at this. He never knew exactly why the docks were so dangerous, just that his parents told them not to go to them. Not having a good reason, Adam turned around again and stalked off towards the docks, Jack running up behind him._

"_Don't!" He shouted. Adam just looked over his shoulder at Jack and continued to run on, not aware of how close to the edge of the docks he was. But Jack saw. "Adam!" He cried, but before he could reach him, Adam lost his footing and slipped, falling over the side of the docks and into the clear blue waters. Jack stood still, horrified by the sight. Adam didn't know how to swim- their parents saw no reason to teach them. But fortunately, Jack had the sense enough to determine that one day he might need to know how to swim, seeing as he lived so close to the water and learned to swim over the summer by the teachings of his fifteen year old friend David, who lived down the road._

_So, gathering his courage, Jack ran to the edge of the dock and jumped into the water. The chill of it shocked him, but once he saw Adam not but five feet away from him, his normally pale face almost deadly pale, Jack overcame the shock of the temperature and swam forward, diving down to grab his brother around the chest. He neared the surface again, forcing Adam's head up above the water, but feeling his own lungs close up. Jack felt as if he was drowning himself, but he tried to swim for shore, tightening his grip on Adam. He began to feel weak and the world was slowly turning black and fuzzy, when Jack heard a man's voice cry-_

"_Oy, what do we have here?" There was a splash next to him and Adam was taken from his arms. Jack tried to protest, not knowing who was trying to take Adam from him, but the grip was strong and Jack was just a small boy, so he let Adam go and soon felt two strong hands haul him up out of the water and lay him on the ground. Jack opened his eyes to find himself staring into the face of a young man with sparkling dark eyes and a leathery, worn face. He sat up quickly and looked around to find Adam laying on the ground with another man leaning over him, listening for a heart beat. His attention was turned back to the man before him. "How are ye feeling lad? Twas a brave thing ye did, saving the boy." The man said._

"_He's my brother." Jack corrected, not sure what else to say._

"_Is he now? Well, good thing ye were here for him, he woulda been a dead man fo' sure." The man nodded as he spoke._

"_Is he dead?" Jack asked in a panicked voice, his eyes wandering over to Adam again. He still looked so pale and his eyes were closed. Jack would've thought him dead, but the man started laughing softly._

"_No, he ain't dead. Thanks to ye o' course." The man replied and then stood up, helping Jack to his feet. "What's yer name boy?"_

"_Jack." He replied, unsure if this was a wise thing to do, telling a complete stranger his name, but he seemed nice enough and he saved him after all._

"_Well Jack, ye best be on yer way. Docks are no place for ye-or yer brother." The man said, looking down at him._

"_That's what my parents said." Jack exclaimed in a soft voice. _

"_They were right, weren't they?" The man asked, winking at Jack. "Now go on, get outta 'ere." He gave Jack a gentle shove and Jack looked over his shoulder at the man one last time before making his way over to Adam who was now sitting up, looking around with a confused expression on his face._

"_That man said you saved me from the water. Is it true?" Adam asked Jack, standing up to look him in the eyes._

"_Yes." Jack replied firmly. He thought Adam would be upset or embarrassed and yell at him, but instead Adam caught him in a short, fierce hug, releasing him before Jack could hug him back. _

"_Thanks." He muttered. "And don't tell mom and dad." He added._

"_Never." Jack promised. Adam smiled at his younger brother and ruffled his hair_

It was countless things like that which lead Jack to harbor such a anger towards Adam. Because believe it or not, Jack was the 'good son' when he was younger. Adam was the reckless one who stayed out long past their curfew, whom Jack would often find at some of the local taverns, Adam was the one who also irritated the tutors that they had by hiding from them out in the gardens, refusing to do his daily lessons and Adam was the was who was cold and distant to their parents-hardly talking to either of them.

And every time Jack caught him in the middle of such acts, Adam would always say the same thing-'Don't tell mom and dad'(which was often followed by a threat if Adam was uncertain that Jack would agree) and Jack would always reply-'never' and walk off, pretending he hadn't seen a thing.

But as they grew older, it was as if they switched places. Adam became more mature and apologized often for the way he had treated Jack, but Jack shrugged it off because he wasn't sure if Adam really meant it. He wasn't sure of what to make of Adam. But Adam was sincere and whenever he tried to convince Jack of this, he just stared at him with a dull look in his eyes. After awhile Adam learned that all the years he had tormented Jack, made him lie for him or threatened him, teased him and utterly disregarded his feelings-made Jack unsure of who he was. Adam wished he could convince Jack that wasn't like that anymore, but he knew it was too far gone. Jack had this mental fixation of Adam that was too strong to be altered by anything the 'new' Adam did or said to make him realize that he did care, he was sorry and that he meant it.

And over the months and the years, Jack became all the things that Adam was, reckless, adventurous, sullen, angry, careless, bitter, conniving-everything that Adam had been. Until at last Jack closed himself off from everyone in his family. He didn't want to be with any of them because in his mind, they had changed. In his mind, they were wrong, they were inferior and he knew more than they did He grew sick of being 'the good son' and he was tired of being taken advantage of by Adam and even though Adam had apologized many times and even though Jack finally realized that Adam had changed, he still wouldn't forgive him because they were brothers and how on earth could Adam treat his own brother the way he did. So, the dinner parties and balls were only part of the reason Jack wanted to leave, but Adam was the key factor.

Finally, it grew so bad that Jack considered running way for good. The thought had crossed his mind many times, but one day he realized that he _had to get away and that he was going to go insane if he stayed there any longer._

_Reluctantly, Adam made his way up the stairs to call Jack down for dinner. It had been one of those days where Jack had stayed in his room for hours, not coming down for anyone or any reason. Adam was growing worried about his younger brother and was desperately thinking of ways to help him change back into the kind little boy he used to be, but it didn't seem as if that was going to happen._

_Adam blamed himself for the drastic change in Jack, because it had to be said that he hadn't set the best example for his younger brother and sure enough-Jack had become all the things that Adam was, all the things Adam wished he had never become because look where it landed all of them._

_He carefully knocked on Jack's door, which was always locked now a days. For a long time there was no answer and so Adam sighed deeply and pulled one of their mother's sewing needles from his pocket and stuck it in the lock, which clicked and was released._

"_I'm starting to get tired of that little trick." Came Jack's even, cold voice._

"_Then find a better way to lock your door." Adam replied. Jack looked up, gave Adam a twisted smile and bent over the suitcase on his bed again. "What are you doing?" Adam inquired._

"_Going away dear brother." Jack replied._

"_Going away?" Adam repeated, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Jack nodded, not looking up from his packing. "But why?" At that Jack gave a short, bitter laugh._

"_Why do you think?" He asked, closing the suitcase with a smart snap and made his way over to a chest in the corner, pulling out a saber and a pistol, strapping them on._

"_I don't know what to think anymore. You've changed so much Jack. It worries mom and dad...and me." Adam said softly, feeling like he was pleading, but he supposed he was. He was pleading for his brother to listen, to stay, to not be so reckless._

"_I'm touched. Now Adam–I have a ship to catch." Jack answered in reply and stalked to the balcony, opening the windows and tying a rope around the railings, throwing it over to side to lower himself down with._

"_What are you doing? Becoming a sailor?" Adam demanded, roughly grabbing Jack by his forearm to keep him from climbing out of the window. Jack jerked his arm out of Adam's grip._

"_I was thinking more along the lines of becoming a pirate." Jack answered casually. Adam's eyes grew even wider._

"_Are you mad?" He nearly shouted. Jack shrugged and grinned._

"_Maybe." He replied simply and lowered himself down the rope carefully. He looked up to see Adam staring down at him, calling his name, calling for him to come back. But Jack wouldn't. He landed on the ground with a soft thud and walked through the hedges until he came to the edge of his property, the edge of his home. He looked over his shoulder, and saw a dark shape standing in a window. He knew it must be Adam, watching him, seeing if he would really go through with it, but Jack was-nothing could change his mind now. He turned his gaze to the dark, glittering ocean and smiled to himself before walking to the docks._

Jack opened his eyes and slowly the memories that had been floating around in his head faded. Revisiting these memories of his childhood was not helping the situation he was in, nor was it making him keen to forgive Adam any time soon.

It was still dark outside, but Jack had no idea how late at night it was. All he knew was that he had been up for hours and it didn't look as if he was going to get some sleep anytime soon. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his feet on the cool tile. A dull throbbing sensation started up and he kneaded his temples with his fingers, closing his eyes to will the pain away.

In his mind's eye, he saw Adam standing before him, his amber eyes wide with shock and stabbed with pain. He felt his knuckles collide with his brother's soft eye, turning it purple and swollen. Jack winced and then let out a deep sigh.

Never before had hit punched Adam, never before had he physically hurt him in any way. When he was younger, he adored his brother-when he grew older, he was above hitting someone to make them feel pain.

But Jack had always had anger problems. Sometimes it was hard for him to control these wild emotions, his rage, his frustration. Tonight proved this. But still, he had never physically hurt Adam before...and even though people say it all the time without meaning it, it hurt him more than it hurt Adam. The bruise would fade with time and the swelling would go down. Shock, guilt, anger...those were the things that would never fade.

**xXx**

Like Will had promised, this time I was sleeping on the bed. Well, I wasn't really sleeping. How on earth could I? With what happened this evening-how could anyone? It had been a long time since I first tried to go to sleep, but I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. I was too worried and this whole ordeal really didn't concern me. I noticed that about myself. I worry about things that don't even concern me much. People call it being sensitive, but I find it annoying, especially if it's the reason why you can't sleep at night.

But there were many reasons why I couldn't sleep at night, so even if I wasn't worried about what happened this evening, I would worry about something else or have another one of my nightmares those are the worst. Basically, I hate trying to fall asleep.

I sighed deeply and rolled onto my side, curling my knees up against me and tucking my hands under my chin. I always sleep like this. It makes me feel protected-like nothing can reach me. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds in the night. After deciding that I don't want to lay here in the dark all 'alone'- I sit up and look over at the couch. In the moonlight, I can dimly see Will's sleeping form and I set my feet on the floor.

"Willཀ" I hissed. Almost instantly he sits up in bed and looks over at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Yes? Are you alright?" He whispered, coming over to sit on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't feel like being alone. You weren't asleep, were you?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty for waking him up-if he even was asleep.

"No. I don't think anyone is asleep tonight." He replied, taking my hand in his.

"True." I muttered in agreement. "I still can't believe Jack punched Adam like that."

"Neither can I. As long as I've known him, he's never hit anyone like that before." Will noted.

"Adam must feel terrible, he doesn't even know why Jack hit him." I whispered.

"I think he does. He knows that Jack loves Elli-it's not that hard to see anymore." Will countered.

"Yea. You were right." I replied, laying my head on his shoulder. He sighed and put an arm around my waist. "Now I wonder how and if all of this is going to work out. Elli seemed pretty upset. She's not going to be too quick to forgive Jack."

"I don't understand why she dislikes him so much." Will murmured.

"I don't understand it either. She's a complicated person."

"But she's your friend." Will protested.

"That doesn't mean I understand her." I countered. "Sometimes I don't even understand why the hell I'm the way I am."

"Now don't you start feeling that way about yourself." Will admonished me, pulling me close to him. I smiled up at him before laying my head against his chest again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." I murmured.

"Be miserable." He teased and I laughed a little.

"Yes, I suppose I would." I agreed softly.

**xXx**

Elli sat on her bed staring out the window. She, like everyone else was finding it hard to sleep tonight. She kept playing tonight's events over and over again in her mind. Adam dancing with her, Jack dancing with her, Adam kissing her and Jack finding out...It was safe to say that tonight had been one of the most eventful nights she has had in along time.

But now Elli felt so confused. It seemed as if Jack really cared about her, but why. He hasn't been acting like that.

'That's not true.' Elli thought to herself. 'What about wanting to dance with me? And saying all those nice things?'

"So, he could just be acting friendly." Elli said aloud.

'Well, that's part of showing someone you care about them.'

"But why, damn it?" Elli demanded, clenching her fists in frustration. Obviously, she received no answer. Elli sighed deeply and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Jack obviously had strong feelings for her, why else would he punch Adam when he found that he had kissed her. Why would he care?

"Because...he loves me." Elli said slowly, still uncertain if this was true or not. But it had to be true, after all that Jack had done, after all the things he said...she knew he had to love her. And this frightened her because she wasn't sure of how she felt. Elli kind of knew all along that Jack loved her, but she just didn't want to know. She didn't want to know because she was still uncertain.

Meeting Adam had not helped either because it just made her even more uncertain of her feelings. He was nice and sweet and she was starting to wonder if she was falling in love with him. Or maybe it was just some simple infatuation. Well, she knew the way Jack felt about her wasn't infatuation because it had been going on for awhile now. Elli hated being stuck in the middle.

Just then a soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in?" She called, somewhat apprehensive, wondering who wanted to see her. Slowly the door opened and it was Adam who was standing in her doorway. "Oh...hey Adam." She said softly.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night, but I really wanted to talk to you." He said, his voice just as soft.

"Oh, sure. What about?" She asked. Adam closed the door behind him and came to sit on a chair next to Elli's bed.

"About the ball...and what happened." He replied. Elli winced inwardly-this wasn't what she wanted to talk to Adam about, but he continued on anyways. "I'm sorry for...well...I feel like what I did at the ball was too...forward...and I'd like to apologize...it seems it just made things uncomfortable and now I'm certain that Jack hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Was the only thing Elli could think of to say. Adam smiled at her softly and looked out the window.

"I'm afraid he does. You see, he really cares about you-more than I've ever seen him care about someone." Adam said gently.

"Oh..." Elli whispered, feeling at a loss for words. Adam turned back to her and his smile looked awfully sad.

"I knew by the way he often looked at you...or didn't look at you. He seemed so happy at the ball, when you two were dancing. I knew he loved you...but...I didn't want to know...it's horrible, really. I feel awful...and confused..." Adam murmured.

"So do I." Elli whispered.

"You shouldn't Elli. You're caught in the middle, I know. None of this is your fault...you just became tangled in it." He assured her. Elli smiled gently at him and reached up, lightly brushing her hand over his eye, which was still slightly swollen and had a dark purple right around it. Adam winced and Elli drew her hand away.

"I'm sorry."

"I should go. I need to try and sleep some." He murmured, standing up. Elli nodded, watching him as he left.

Adam really hadn't helped her feel any better. In fact, he made her feel even more confused because now she felt even more depressed and confused.

Elli looked out the window and saw that the sky was growing lighter. She sighed with relief-it was almost morning.

But she wouldn't be relieved if she knew how many new problems the next day would bring her.

A/N: Yea, I know it's short and angstyand I know it's a cliff hanger, but this is the best I could come up with right now. The next chapter is very, very interesting...as Jack would say. No, I mean it. XDNow, go push the little review button... something cool happens. Lol.


	8. The Truth

A/N: For this chapter, reviewers responses are at the end cause I have too many people to thank to put it at the beginning, so don't worry-I didn't forget. As promised, this chapter is very, very interesting. What? You thought I was lying?

Chapter Eight-The Truth About Forever

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever, if I died we'd be together. I can't always just forget her,  
but she could try. At the end of the world-or the last thing I see...you are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me-and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.-My Chemical Romance, The Ghost of You_

The morning dawned bright and cool and soon the residents of Florence would be waking up and going about their daily chores, but everyone in the Moineau house hold were still sleeping. No one had managed to fall asleep before midnight and Elli and Adam had both just now fallen asleep. It was as if they were vampires, up all night and falling asleep at the first sign of light.

I was just now waking up when I noticed that my pillow was really hard. Why was that? I thought pillows were supposed to be soft. I reached out a hand and pressed down, trying to make it softer when my pillow stirred and shifted away from me. Pillows don't move either, you know. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying next to Will with my head against his chest and one of my arms around him, I also noticed that one of his arms was around me as well. Well, that explained why my pillow was moving.

"It's too early." I muttered, carefully taking my arm away from around his waist and gently moving his arm off me. And it was, I had only slept for about three hours last night and I bet Elli and Adam slept for less. Speaking of which, I really hoped Elli was alright. She seemed so upset last night, but she wouldn't let anyone talk to her, not even me. I heard someone go in her room last night, but fell asleep before I could go out in the hall and see who it was.

I stretched and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out my sea clothes--which the maids were kind enough to return after thoroughly washing them.I walked through another door which lead to a large bathroom and quickly changed in there, laying my shift over a chair once I walked back out into the main bedroom.I heard someone stirring in the room next to me and knew that it was Elli. I decided that I would give her a couple minutes to wake up before I barged in there and attacked her for not letting me talk to her last night. But we were going to talk today...I'm making sure of that.

Unfortunately, I can be very impatient sometimes and so waiting for about five minutes felt like waiting for five hours. After awhile I decided to stop being patient and walked out of the room and knocked on Elli's door. I spent another five minutes waiting for her to answer it, but she never did, so I opened the door slowly and peered in the room. Apparently she had went back to sleep. I sighed, opened the door wider and walked over to her bed.

"Elli." I hissed, shaking her gently. She opened one blue eye, saw that it was me and then rolled over on her other side."Elli." I hissed again, grabbing the blankets and jerking them off of her. She curled up in a little ball and I tossed the blankets on the floor so she couldn't grab them again. When I looked back at her,she was still pretending to be asleep, so I started poking her on the shoulder, knowing she would get irritated and 'wake up' soon.

"Stop it."She muttered and pushed my hand away.

"Fine." I said as I walkedover to the wide windows and opened the curtains, letting the bright sun shine in. Elli rolled over on her other side, trying to keep the sun away from her.

"No-close those." She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Well, if you would get up out of bed." I replied, coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Why do you want me to get up anyways?" She demanded, pulling the pillow off of her head and slowly sitting up.

"Cause I want to talk to you." I replied.

"Don't you think it's a little early?" She hissed.

"No, it's almost nine." I answered.

"Well, for some people-that's considered early." She muttered and flopped back in bed. "Wake me up at noon."

"No, you still haven't talked to me." I protested.

"Fine, fine." Elli grumbled, sitting up once more. "What do you want to talk about and it better be good missy."

"Alright then, what happened last night-at the ball?"I asked quickly. Elli glared at me and then groaned, flopping back into bed for the second time.

"Why did you have to bring that up? I thought it was just some horrible dream I had." She muttered.

"Well, what happened?"

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Basically it was hell." She replied.

"Do elaborate." I coaxed her. She rolled her eyes and began-

"Adam and I were having a good time, talking, dancing and stuff- then, for no reason Jack cuts in saying _he_ wants to dance with me. So after we talk a little, we start dancing...and it was...really nice...he was being nice to me and we were joking and getting along, and then...the dance ended and he left me with Adam, who showed me around the gardens out back That was nice too, but he was saying things like he 'had never met someone like me' and that 'I was different from everybody else' and then he kissed me. And, you saw the rest." She finished, not looking at me, but down at her hands.

"And now you're confused because you're caught in the middle. Adam is really nice and sweet, but you're just now starting to get along with Jack-so you don't know who to chose, because you have feelings for both of them." I said softly. Elli nodded.

"Yes, I'm caught in the middle." She agreed.

"Well, you better make a decision soon before they kill each other." I noted. "Oh, and I think Jack is planning for us to leave tomorrow."

"Whatཀ?" Elli shouted. "But that's too soonཀ I can't just chose one of them after thinking it over for just a dayཀ"

"The sooner the better." I tried to encourage her. It didn't work-Elli was too far gone for me to try and console her now.

"Jackཀ You bastardཀ How could he do this to meཀ? I'm either going to have to stay here with Adam or go with himཀ That's not giving me much of a choiceཀ He's trying to make up my mind for meཀ" She shouted.

"I don't really think..." I began, but Elli wouldn't hear of it.

"You should be glad I'm making it tomorrow morning instead of tonight, or this afternoon for that matter." Jack said from the doorway of Elli's room. Immediately she sprang of the bed and launched herself at him, curling her hands into fists and trying to punch whatever she could reach of him. Jack blocked all of her hits expertly and effortlessly–finally grabbing both her hands and holding them. "Elli...listen." He began, but she jerked one of her hands out of his grasp and slapped him hard across the face, so hard that you could hear it.

"You selfish bastardཀ" She hissed.

"What's going on?" Will demanded, coming into the room after hearing Elli's shouts.

"Oh, the usual-Elli trying to kill Jack." I replied casually, trying to make light of such a heavy situation.

"Why-what did he do now?" Will asked, looking at Elli and Jack.

"He's making us set sail tomorrow morningཀ" Elli cried, jerking her other hand out of Jack's grasp and stepping away from him completely.

"What? She should be grateful that I'm not making it today." Jack countered.

"Shut upཀ Just SHUT UPཀ" Elli shouted, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. I nimbly hopped off the bed and walked over to her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at me, but reached out a hand and placed it over mine. Sometimes I knew that Elli just needed someone to be there--that you didn't have to say anything to comfort her, sometimes you just had to let her know that you were there.

"Jack. Why are you doing this to her?" I asked softly. "It's as if you don't want her to be happy. What if she wants to stay here?"

"Then she has a whole day and night to think it over. You know, I really think I'm being rather fair here." He said casually.

"I thought I told you to shut upཀ" Elli cried, wiping the few tears that had spilled onto her face away with the back of her hand.Jack looked at her, his eyes wide with shock. He hadn't realized that he had been driving Elli to the verge of tears-that's not what he intended at all.

"Elli...I'm..." He began, but before he could finish his sentence, Elli shook my hand off her shoulder and pointed a shaking finger at Jack.

"You...I don't want hear anymore from you, I just want you to stay the hell away from me." She muttered before stalking out of the room, pushing past him.Jack looked at Will and I as if to say-'Well, what was bothering her.' I said nothing to him either as I walked briskly out of the room.

**xXx**

Elli stormed down the grand staircasebringing her feet down harder with each step. It was almost nine thirty and already Jack had to go and ruin the rest of the day for her. Not that it would be much better, seeing as she would probably spend most of the day balancing her two options-say here in Italy with Adam and his family or return to _the Pearl _with Jack, Will and I.But right now, she couldn't think of those things, she could only think about how much Jack frustrated her and how she hated him right now more than she had hated anyone else in a long time.

Why did he insist on acting the way he did? He knew it upset Elli, he knew it made her frustrated, but it seemed as if he wasn't going to change, not for anyone. He was stubborn as well. I always teased Elli about how she needed to find herself a man who was just a stubborn as her--if not more so and Elli never believed that anyone could be as stubborn as her, but Jack prover her wrong, as he did with many things.

"Elli dear, are you alright?" A soft voice interrupted her musings. Elli looked around and found that she had made it to the bottom of the stairs and that Mrs. Moineau was looking at her with a concerned look on her delicate face.Elli wiped her eyes again and tried to smooth her hair down, knowing that it must look like she had stuck her fingers in an electrical socket.

"...yes...I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night." Elli said and pretended to stifle a yawn.

"Oh...do you know what all that yelling upstairs was about?" She asked Elli, her face still etched with worry.

"It was...Will and Ari...they were in a bit of an argument." She lied–feeling horrible about lying to Mrs. Moineau, but what else was she supposed to tell her? If the Moineaus received anymore bad news about Jack, they were most likely to disown him or die from grief. Elli deceived she like the first option better and was seriously considering telling the Moineaus that it was she and Jack who were arguing, but then again, she didn't want to trouble them more than they already were.

"I see, well I hope they work things out." Mrs. Moineau said softly.

"I hope so too." Elli muttered in agreement, ignoring the thought that crossed her mind–

It was she and Jack who should be trying to work things out.

**xXx**

All through breakfast, everyone was 'as silent as the grave.' It was like being in a cemetery–heck, Adam and I were pale enough to pass as corpses. Speaking of which, Adam looked paler than his normal fairness this morning and the dark purple ring around his eye stood out abnormally. His eye was still a beautiful amber color, but it was dull and morbid with no light in it. It was as if he really was a corpse, sitting there staring at his plate of untouched food.

No one had touched most of their food, even the Moineaus. They knew something was wrong, but they were polite and so they did not ask us any questions. Thank God, because I don't know how much more Adam, Elli and Jack could take right now.

Elli excused herself from the table and made her way out to the gardens–the only place where she felt like she wasn't going to be suffocated–or go insane, because she knew if she was in the same house as Jack and Adam, she was going to go insane.

Despite the fact that she didn't want to think about Jack anytime soon, she found herself remembering the first time she met him, the first time she had came to this world. She never thought all of this would happen, she never thought she would regret it or that she would ever see Jack again after we left.

Elli sighed and closed her eyes and found that if she listened closely, the wind sounded like the ocean waves.

_Elli plummeted out of the clear blue sky, feeling the cold wind whip about her. She looked below her and saw the sparkling ocean below her. In the middle of this ocean, a tiny little boat sailed along. From Elli's bird's eye view, it looked like the boat had a hole in it. Elli came nearer and nearer to the boat and then panicked as she realized that she was heading straight for the pathetic thing._

_Elli began hoping that there weren't many people on the boat._

_The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow sighed as he gazed about the quickly sinking boat. He had borrowed it from Anna Maria, a good friend of his, but a vicious pirate. She was sure to keel haul him if she ever found out what happened to the boat he 'borrowed' from her._

_He dismally glanced at an old wooden bucket, grabbed it and proceeded to bail the water out of the boat. It was no use, the boat was sinking faster than he could bail. Jack threw down the bucket and as soon as he did, a young woman crashed through the boat and into the water. Jack stared at the hole she had made stupidly, as if he didn't believe his own eyes._

_Which he didn't, how could someone come falling out of a blue sky? Jack looked up and thought he saw a faint golden circle of light, but he paid no heed to it. He crept towards the edge of the boat and peered into the water. Where had the girl gone? As if answering his question, Elli broke through the surface of the water and latched onto a side of the boat._

"_Help me up." She gasped, glaring up at Jack who was now staring at her stupidly. So he wasn't imagining things, a girl really had crashed through his boat. Well, Anna's boat. Thereཀ That was the excuse he could give her, some girl fell out of the sky and crashed her boatཀ "Helloཀ" Elli snapped. Jack blinked, startled out of his random thought train and offered her his hand, which she gladly took and he pulled her up into the boat._

"_Who are you?" He asked. Elli sat down and crossed her arms over her wet shirt, hoping Jack wouldn't notice, but he did and smiled a little._

"_My name is Elli and you are?" Elli asked, not smiling back._

"_Me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv." He replied. Elli rolled her eyes._

"_Don't call me luv." She commanded._

"_Where are you headed, more importantly-where did you come from?" Jack asked, ignoring her comment._

"_Somewhere far away." Elli replied. "And I'm looking for my friend Ari."_

"_Vague aren't we and where is your friend?" Jack asked._

"_I wish I knew. Where are you headed Jack?" She asked in reply._

"_It's Captain-savvy?" Jack replied, once again ignoring her. Elli found herself greatly frustrated by this man and she barely knew him._

"_Right, right. Now answer me Captain, where are you headed?" Elli asked again. If Jack made her repeat herself for the third time she would smack him so hard that you could see the mark._

"_I'm headed to Port Royal." Jack replied and continued to bail water out of the ship. "Maybe your friend is there."_

"_I hope she is." Elli muttered that last part to herself. We had come to this world together, at the exact same time and yet she didn't know where I was. But sometimes the portal purposely drops us at certain places. Elli really didn't want to spend most of her time looking for me. "Your boat has a hole in it." Elli suddenly pointed out, just to be annoying._

_Jack stopped his work and glared up at her._

"_I know that, luv." He replied. Elli stood up in the boat as did Jack._

"_Call me luv one more time or I'll-" Elli began._

"_Or you'll what?" Jack cut her off, smirking. He liked to see Elli frustrated for some reason, it was entertaining._

"_I was getting to that until you interrupted me. Maybe I should just swim to Port Royal." Elli suggested, her voice rising._

"_Maybe you should, luv." Jack agreed and pushed her overboard. _

That was where it all started for her and Jack and as Elli knew that would be one of the things she would remember for a long time, whether she wanted to or not, honestly–how can you forget something like that?

And unfortunately for Elli, that first memory of Jack triggered another one, one that she had been trying to forget for some time now...

_Suddenly Jack came and sat beside her, interrupting her thoughts. Elli sat up and looked over at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep._

"_What are you doing over here?" Elli demanded._

"_I came to see if you were alright, you looked really troubled about something." Jack murmured. Elli felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Jack had just came over to see if she was alright and she was being rude to him._

"_Well thank you." She muttered, a large part of her still bitter, even if Jack was being kind to her._

"_Why are you so bitter towards me?" Jack snapped. "I try my best to be nice to you, but you still end up being bitter towards me and biting my head off about the stupidest things." Elli glared at him, but then realized that Jack was right, she was too bitter towards him._

"_I guess...I do owe you." Elli said softly. Jack looked at her surprised as Elli moved closer towards him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and another on the back of his head. "This is just because you didn't let me drown, understand?" Jack nodded slowly and Elli closed her eyes, pressing her lips against Jack's. Jack's eyes widened and Elli felt him grow stiff and she knew that he was surprised. She didn't pull away though and soon Jack got over his shock and kissed her back, but as soon as he did, Elli pulled away._

"_Again, that was just because you didn't let me drown." She whispered and walked off to think about what she just did._

Elli smiled to herself as she thought of how surprised Jack had been and how she had shocked herself. It seemed while Elli was here, in this world-she did a lot of things that shocked her. But that was one of the things Elli loved the most about traveling to other world–you get to meet new people and go on new adventurers that are far more exciting than the adventures of your life at home.

But now Elli turned her thoughts to more serious questions. What was she going to now? Did she want to stay here or set sail with us in the morning. Feeling as if these questions were too heavy for her, Elli sat down on a bench and absently stroked the soft petals of a deep red rose.

If she stayed here with Adam-what would her life be like? Would each day be the same as the next? Would she be confined within this house, not allowed to go outside because it was not proper for a lady? And if she stayed here-would she even find love with Adam? And if she did, how long would it last?

But if she went with us–every day would be a new adventure. Some days it might be boring, but it's never really boring when you're surrounded by your friends and good company. On a pirate ship, or any ship for that matter–you were free. No one judged you or expected anything from you, only that you uphold the articles and do the jobs you're assigned.

Suddenly, Elli heard a twig snap and turned her head to face whoever was out here. She frowned when she saw who it was and it was Jack of course.

"Yes?" She asked, trying her best to keep the hostility out of her voice, but not succeeding.

"I need to talk to you." Jack replied, slowly walking towards her.

"About?" She inquired.

"About things that have happened here...last night, specifically." Jack answered. Elli groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep wanting to talk about thatཀ? First Adam, then Ari and now youཀ" Elli exclaimed.

"Wait...you already talked to Adam?" Jack demanded, trying to keep his temper from flaring up again. It seemed all it did was cause him problems.

"Yes, he apologized for kissing me and that was it." She replied simply.

"He apologized?" Jack questioned her.

"Yes, because he said he knew that you must really care about me in order to have gotten upset over something like that." She said.

"Well, why shouldn't I get upset-he kissed youཀ"

"And why do you careཀ?" Elli demanded, getting to her feet and staring Jack straight in the eyes. "Why do you care if he kisses me? More importantly–why did you beat him up over something as stupid as a kiss?"

"It's not stupidཀ" Jack protested, feeling hurt. If she only knew the truth...

"Oh really, then what is it?" Elli asked, her arms now folded over her chest.

"It's not stupid." Jack repeated. "And Adam was right about one thing Elli..." Here Jack trailed off, losing his nerve. He cringed a little at the thought of how Elli was going to react to this, but he decided he was going to have to tell her anyways-hopefully she would understand things then.

"Well?" Elli asked. Jack too a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Elli, Adam was right–I do care about you...a lot...in fact, I love you." He said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I know." She replied evenly. Jack looked at her in surprise.

"You know? Well, how long have you known?" He demanded, feeling really put out.

"Since last night when Adam and I talked." She said simply. Well, that was good–at least he didn't feel terribly stupid about her finding this out beforehand.

"Well, aren't you going to say somethingཀ?" He asked, his voice soft again. In truth, he was afraid of her answer.

"I don't know what to say."

"Um...'I love you too'-would be nice." Jack suggested, shrugging his shoulders. A small, sad smile flickered over Elli's lips before disappearing.

"But...I_ don't _know if I love you, Jack." She replied, her voice so soft that he barely heard it.

A/N: 'dodges flying projectiles.' I know, I know–cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist, my dears. Haha, I told you it would be interesting. Now review or Elli and Jack will never end up togetherཀ **Neverཀ **Bwahahahahaཀ 'Coughs' Um...please?

Thanks to my reviewersཀཀ

Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon-I rock? Wootཀ 'dances' I feel special nowཀ Lolཀ I'm glad you like the angst. I thought I overdid it, but I guess not. XD. Jack is sexy I suppose, but I love Will. Is it that obvious? Elli does need to get her head checked...Thanks for reviewingཀ By the way, I love your pen nameཀ

Incubus2074-Thank you for your kind reviews, as always. XD. Yep...Elli finally realized it. Took her long enough, didn't it? Lol. Yea, Jack was the good son when he was younger. Some how, I _do_ find it believable, but that's just me. Ha, I figured you got it from the band. I love Incubus too. Thanks for reviewingཀ

TriGemini-Once again, I can never get over how thorough your reviews are. Being stuck in the middle is a horrible situation. I'm glad you grasped the gravity of it all and of how much Jack hates Adam and why. I don't see him holding a grudge either, but as you said-Adam is a different situation entirely. Oh yes, the next chapter will be very interesting. Thanks for reviewingཀ

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow- Yea, I figured it was about time for me to use a flashback. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. To hear that from someone makes me feel really accomplished and stuff. You know how it is. Yes, congratulations on making over 300 reviewsཀ XD I'm still trying to make 100. Lol. Thanks for reviewingཀ

The White Masque-Is your pen name some how related to 'Phantom of the Opera?' I think of that whenever I see it and I know you like that musical.(so do Iཀ) Thank you for such a kind review. XD I never thought that I had such a good grasp of Jack's feelings, somehow he seems out of character to me, but thank you anywaysཀ Yes, flashbacks are fun and handy. Lol. Thanks for reviewingཀ

Jinxeh-Yea, little kids can be adorable. Especially little Jack. You know who's really adorable? That kid from the 'Sixth Sense' and 'AI' Heck yesཀ Or little Will. (cuddles) Hee hee. Anyways-Elli is a very complicated person, but she's worth getting to know and be friends with. XD. You...what...? Lol-I've learned not to ask by now, cherie. Yea, I just started 'Kurt and the Shadowed Soul.' You definitely don't have a problem with angst. Woot for updatingཀ And long chaptersཀ Thanks for reviewingཀ

Blossomlite-Thanksཀ You're also one of my super nice reviewersཀ XD

Katweenathesmiley-Elli is silly, she should SO go for Jackཀ But that's just me too. Thanksཀ

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-Yea, I put my poor characters through a lot. Thanks for reviewingཀ

Elli-Hey, you're finally reviewingཀ Lol. Yes, I really am laughing out loud. It is so late at night. I need some sleep, don't I? Eh-I don't think people hate you, they just misunderstand you. I think I'm the only one who understands you...but then again...maybe not. XD. Yea, you never said you loved Adam or Jack...cause you're somewheres in the middle. Oh well...you'll get it together soon, cher. Wow...it's too late for French...I'm going to bed. Lol. Love you too and thanks for reviewingཀཀ By the way-it was grammatically correct from what I can tell.

WolvenRose08-Yes, I try to make this story as different from the other POTC stories as I can-because I think there are too many stories with OC characters almost instantly fall in love with the two, sexy main characters. That's why I ended the first one in the way I did. Not just cause I'm evil. Speaking of which, you better get used to cliffhangers cause I use them a lot. Lol. I'll try and not use so many in the future. Thanks for reviewingཀ

Mouse10-Hopefully I answered all your questions in this chapter. Thanks for reviewingཀ


	9. The Other Half

A/N: I know, I'm lazy and I left off at a cliffhanger. Like you people are updating your stories! You know who you are! Eh, I'm just kidding, you people know you rock! Okay, these are gonna be kind of short cause I'm running out of room!

oliverlover-Um, the title doesn't come from the lyrics of 'Helena.' I thought of it because Elli and Ari and Will and Jack are both from different worlds and they end up meeting each other and their worlds kind of crossover and collide. Lol-sorry if that's confusing. Thanks for reviewing!

The White Masque-Yes, I figured that's where your pen name came from, I really like it and I'm glad you liked the chapter. XD We can only wonder what happens next huh? Thanks for reviewing and I love your story! It's great! Thanks for reviewing!

Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon- Burn! Yea! That was a sad chapter wasn't it. Poor Jack. No! I'm not letting you 'comfort' him-besides, Elli might kill you. O.o Thanks for reviewing!

TriGemini- Jack did make a lot of mistakes, the biggest one probably being the fact that he forced Elli to make a decision quickly. Things just went downhill from there. Things will get solved between them...in this chapter actually...Thanks for reviewing!

Blossomlite-Hm, if I were Elli, I would definitely go with Jack! But you'll see what she chooses in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh-You've corrupted Cory? Nah, will probably help him deal with the problems you'll cause him at camp! Lol-I feel sorry for him, but happy for you cause you have a job! I need a job...anime is expensive! Thanks for reviewing! Rebel!

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-'dodges darts' I'm soooooooory! This chapter is better okay-just stop throwing darts at me! 'cries' Yea, I'm close to 100 reviews! By the by, thanks for reviewing!

Incubus2074-Oh, Will and Ari have a lot of problems later...one concerning...well, I can't tell you! We'll get back to them soon enough-we just need to work out Elli and Jack first! Thanks fore reviewing!

Elli-Yea, I'm so glad people love this story and that you love it too, but you're supposed to cause you're in it! No, but really-thanks for reviewing even though you know it all. Love you too.

Orlandoschick08-Lol, now I know not to upset you, you're scary! XD Thanks for reviewing!

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-Yep, it's confusing, isn't it. Things will work out though! Thanks for reviewing!

Katweenathesmiley- Hey! Be careful! If you knock me out, I'll never be able to update! 'snatches Jack Sparrow poster' I'm keepin' this! Muahahah! Thanks for reviewing!

Mouse10-Yesssssssssss, I am evil! Muhahah! 'coughs' Thanks for reviewing!

WolvenRose08-Thank you for such a kind review. I really get into my stories sometimes! XD

Chapter Nine-The Other Half

_It's plain to see, it's trying to speak. Cherished dreams, forever asleep. Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly. Hopelessly, I'll give you everything, but I won't give you up, I won't let you down and I won't leave you falling, but the moment never comes. -Muse, 'Endlessly' _

As Jack said, we began preparing the ship to set sail on this grey, cold morning.Tattered clouds flew across the grey sky and it looked as if it was going to rain.It seemed the sky was reflecting everyone's moods. I smiled wryly at the irony as I packed my small suitcase. Everyone was down today, even the Moineaus. Jack was the worst though, he hadn't come out of his room for lunch or dinner and I thought he was sulking, but then Elli told me what they had talked about in the garden and I learned that it was depression, not the fact that he was upset about something.

I was down too because I had asked Elli if she would be sailing away with us and she said she wasn't sure yet. I really wanted her to come with us, I would miss her terribly if she didn't come. She was my best friend after all. But I knew I couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want, so I would just have to wait and see what she would choose.

I sighed deeply. I hated waiting, especially when it was a decision such as the one Elli was facing.If she didn't decide soon, Jack might make a decision of his own and decide to leave without her, but if part of him still loved her even though she didn't love him back, then he would wait.

"Jack is almost ready to set sail." Will suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Already?" I asked, snapping my suitcase closed and turning around to look at him.

"Well, you know how he is." Will replied softly.

"Yea." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I knew how Jack was and right now he was really starting to get on my nerves. He had been acting sullen ever since we received the letter from the Moineaus to come here. Looking back on it now, maybe we shouldn't have convinced him to come see his parents again. Maybe everyone would've been better off if we had just sailed on by instead of changing our course and sailing to Italy.

But then again, coming here was a good thing in a way, because Elli and Jack finally came to terms, they finally realized that they couldn't hide or ignore their feelings anymore and maybe now since Elli knows Jack loves her, she'll grow to love him.Which is why I was anxiously waiting for her to make her choice because I thought they deserved a second chance at what could've been if things had just gone the right way.

Will sensed my anxiety and knew what I was worrying about. He walked up behind me and put an arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him quickly and then looked down again.

"I'm sure she'll come with us. I don't think she can stand being here anymore than Jack can." Will replied.

"But what if she does decide to stay with Adam? She did seem to get along better with him." I noted. Will pulled me close to him and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" Will suggested, looking down at me. I gave him a small nod and he let go of me and watched as I walked out of the room.

I made my way down the stairs and Mr. Moineau sitting in the living room, reading a book. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked up to him carefully. I still hadn't grown used to the fact that Jack's parents were rich and noble and so I was uncertain when it came to how to address them and speak to them and such.

But he knew I was behind him and before I could say anything, he put down his book and turned to look at me.

"Yes Ari? How can I help you?" He asked gently and I felt myself relax. He really was a nice man and I wondered why all noblemen weren't like him.

"I was wondering if you've seen Elli." I said softly. I already knew she wasn't in her room, she left the table after breakfast and didn't returned upstairs.

"Oh yes, she's out in the garden with Adam. I think she needed to talk to him about something." Mr. Moineau replied. So that explained why Adam wasn't upstairs either. As for Jack, he was upstairs, talking to Scipio I think...

"In that case, I'll wait for her." I said and sat down on a hard, straight backed wooden chair.No wonder all the 'proper' ladies had such good posture. I would too if I sat in a chair like this everyday.

Mr. Moineau nodded in agreement and I thought he was going to pick up his book again and start reading, but instead he was looking at me seriously, examining me almost. I shifted uncomfortably. I can be very self-conscious about myself and so I was always nervous when people stared at me for a long time.

Suddenly he smiled though and leaned back against the couch, no longer studying me so intently.

"Why did you decide to become a pirate, Ari?" He asked, his voice full of humor and interest. "I'm hoping that maybe you can explain it to me and then maybe, maybe I will be able to understand why my son decided to run away." His voice was now soft and sad and I looked at him, but he was staring out the window.

**xXx**

"But why doesn't she love me? I don't understand it. I was trying to get to know her, to talk to her and be kind to her, but she was the one who kept pushing me away. Why is that?" Jack demanded, half talking to Scipio and have talking to himself. Scipio shrugged his shoulders and began saying something in Italian before he remembered that Jack spoke little Italian now.

"'When there is no madness in love, it is not love." He quoted. Since Scipio was more comfortable speaking Italian, he had problems speaking English correctly and so he found it easier to quote lines or passages he read out of books. Jack sighed irritably and stopped his pacing to cast a glance at Scipio, who was sitting on his bed, his legs tucked under him.

"And who said that?" Jack demanded.

"Pedro Calderon de la Barca." Scipio replied simply.

"Aren't you the clever one." Jack muttered and sat down on a chair, sulking slightly as if he was a young boy. Being with Scipio had that affect on him, made him feel like he was just a little boy again. More and more Jack found himself wishing that he was a little boy again, an innocent boy who was not yet corrupted by the world and so therefore knew nothing about love or hate, rejection, heartbreak or disappointment.

"You_ were_ clever." Scipio muttered in Italian. "But I fear the sun as messed with your mind."

"I understood part of that." Jack grumbled in a warning tone., shooting a dark look at Scipio, who smiled blithely and decided to change the subject.

"So...I am...confused. You love Elli...and told her...but she...do not love you...and now you are upset?" Scipio asked, now serious.

"Yes." Jack replied darkly.

"Why does she not love you?" Scipio asked gently.

"If I knew, would I be beating myself up over this?" Jack shouted, getting to his feet once again and pacing the ground.

"That's not what I mean. I just asking. Maybe...something you did?" Scipio suggested.

"But what did I do? If she was mad at me for something, she should've told me to my face instead of harboring it against me and using it as a reason not to love me back!" Jack cried, pacing quicker.

"Maybe...she afraid of...anger...you do have a temper." Scipio noted. Jack sighed and sat down on the bed next to Scipio, his head in his hands.

"I don't know Scipio. I don't know what I did wrong, all I know is that she doesn't love me. I wish I knew what I did. I would make her it up to her, I swear to God." Jack replied, his voice a whisper now. Scipio made a disapproving noise and crossed himself.

"No swearing to God, it's not right. You know this." He replied.

"I really don't want to be lectured about my religion right now, Scipio." Jack muttered. Scipio gently smacked him on the back of his head. Jack shot him a half hearted glare before staring at the ground again

"Alright. So...what are you doing about it?" Scipio asked.

"Leave here." Jack replied. Scipio shook his head sadly.

"Jack...always you think that running will help. It will not. You run too much...your problems, they follow you...no matter where you run. Sometimes...running causes more...bad than good. You see?" Scipio said, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder.

"But Scipio, if she comes with us...then maybe she'll..." Jack's throat tightened at the thought of what happened yesterday in the garden and he found it hard to speak or breathe."Love you?" Scipio finished and Jack nodded, with out looking at him. "And what if she does not come?" Scipio asked softly.

"If she doesn't come, then I won't have to be bothered by her." Jack replied simply, his voice dark with anger and loathing.

"You don't mean that." Scipio said softly. Jack said nothing in answer and Scipio sighed deeply. "Jack, maybe...maybe she is not for you." Jack looked up at Scipio, his eyes dull and full of a sad light.

"But there's no one else I've loved as much as I love her. Come to think of it, I don't think I've loved anyone else but her. I was too busy going around pilfering and plundering to think of love." Jack noted, sitting up straight and looking at Scipio who was smiling at him in a sad, soft way.

"Then maybe...you tell her–yes?" He asked. Jack sighed and put his head back in his hands.

"I already told her I loved her." Jack muttered, trying to keep his anger and frustration in check. He already had his parents, Adam and Elli mad at him. He didn't want Scipio, one of his closest friends to be against him as well.

"That's not what I mean. You tell her...what you told me. That you never love anyone but her. Maybe she will see." Scipio suggested.

"Maybe." Jack grumbled. "But knowing Elli, she'd just think I'm lying about it all. She didn't believe me at first when I told her."

"If you love her–it is worth trying." Scipio replied simply. Jack sighed deeply and stood up, walking over to the door.

"I'll tell her, Scipio. I'll try." Jack decided, looking over his shoulder and Scipio who was smiling now.

"Good. You always were a smart one." Scipio replied, standing up and walking over to Jack, who was frowning at him by now, pretending to be upset.

"That's not what you said earlier." He muttered. Scipio put an arm around Jack's shoulders again and laughed. Jack laughed a little as well, but stopped when Scipio became serious once more.

"Jack...please come home again one day. I worry about you–out there on sea. So do your family...Adam and your mother and father. They do love you. And so do I. You have been...like my own son." Scipio said gently and for the first time Jack realized how much his absence had affected his family. He had always thought that they wouldn't care or that they wouldn't even notice, but they had. He realized how much he had hurt them all. Scipio was proof of this as he stood beside Jack, his arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders as if he didn't want to let him go again, his blue eyes full of a deep sadness that Jack had never noticed before.

He nodded, his amber eyes bright and full of determination. "I will come back–I swear to God." He said and then grinned, knowing how it upset Scipio who had crossed himself again.

"You do not know how much I have prayed forgiveness for you!"Scipio exclaimed.

"Well Scipio, I'm afraid you're going to be spending a lot more time praying for me." Jack replied.

"Don't I know." He muttered. Jack grinned at him, before becoming serious again.

"Well now...I should go find Elli and see if she's coming--then we better leave." Jack said softly and Scipio nodded.

"Of course." He replied, looking down at the ground, but looked up again when Jack gave him a quick, one armed hug.

"Goodbye." Jack said, before walking off down the hallway. Scipio sighed and then smiled sadly to himself. Even though Jack was a grown man, Scipio still saw much of a little boy in Jack. The little boy who pleaded for stories of pirates and adventures at nighttime before bed, the little boy who would spend hours looking over his father's maps in the study room, dreaming of one day sailing to those exotic, far-off places. The little boy who would grow into a man, but still be confused by the world and the people in it.

**xXx**

As Jack made his way down the stairs, he was surprised to see that Elli was coming up the stairs, her eyes looking at the ground.

"Elli–what are you doing?" He asked. Elli shifted her gaze up and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm coming with you." She replied. Jack furrowed his brow and stared at her in shock.

"You are?" He asked, stammering slightly. She nodded and looked away. "Why?"

"Because." She replied simply, but Jack saw a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Alright then...I'll be waiting for you." He replied. She nodded again and walked past him. Jack smiled to himself and ran the rest of the way down the stairs to the living room where Will and I were waiting for him, along with the Moineaus.

"Elli's coming with us." He said as soon as he ran into the room. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"Yeah, we know." I replied.

"You knew? How come every one knows something before I do?" He muttered.

"We thought Elli would want to tell you herself." Will interjected.

"Do either of you know why?" Jack asked, gripping the back of the couch. Will and I smiled and exchanged a glance.

"No." We replied simply. Elli walked into the room with her suitcase in her hands and came to stand beside Will and I, smiling slightly at each of us.

"Well, mother, father–we should be leaving now." Jack said, turning to his parents and Adam who stood with them. Mrs. Moineau came forward first, hugging Jack tightly and whispering something in his ear. She then released him and turned to Will, Elli and I.

"I am glad Jack has found friends such as you." She began, looking at each of us in turn. "I can see that you care about one another and I am glad you came to see us as well."

"We were glad to be here." Elli replied politely and we nodded in agreement. Then Mr. Moineau stepped forward, giving Jack a quick hug before stepping back and looking at him, his hands still on his shoulders.

"It was good to see you again, son. I hope you'll come back sometime soon." He said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I promised Scipio I would and I'm sure he's going to hold it to me." Jack replied. Mr. Moineau nodded and turned to the rest of us.

"It was good to meet all of you. Please do come with Jack when he decides to return." He said and we nodded again.

At last Adam stepped forward and we looked at Jack warily, wondering if he was just going to storm out of the room without saying goodbye. But instead he gave Adam a small smile and held out his hand. Adam looked down at his hand, surprised–but then smiled as well and shook Jack's hand firmly.

"Come back soon." He said softly.

"I will, Adam." Jack assured him, letting go of his hand and walking out of the room. We said our goodbyes and followed Jack to the door and out into Florence.

"Well, that was fun." I said brightly. Elli cast a glance at me and I laughed. "Okay, maybe there were some rough spots, but at least it wasn't dull."

"They wouldn't be Jack's family if they were dull." Will replied, looking at Jack, who grinned.

"You know, we really should visit them again." He noted. We all stopped dead in our tracks, but he kept walking towards the docks until he realized we weren't following him. He looked over his shoulder at us, an eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked.

"You just said you wanted to visit them again." Elli replied. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I do." He answered simply and Elli smiled softly, walking up beside him.

"You know, I think you're in danger of becoming a good man." She replied. Jack looked at her, disbelieving and then closed his eyes, while still walking.

"Me? Never." He replied flatly.

"I think so." Elli countered. Jack opened his eyes again and smiled at Elli brightly.

**xXx**

Night had fallen now and we were miles away from Italy. The trip to the Moineaus was something none of us were going to forget for a long time–for many reasons. The best reason of all was that it helped Elli and Jack...come to an understanding if you will.

**xXx**

Elli sat in bed reading, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called, book marking her page and setting the book on her night stand. The door opened and Jack walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Yes?" Elli asked him. He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked her in the eyes.

"Elli, I've been wondering–why did you want to come with us?" He asked softly.

"Because." Elli replied and Jack groaned and put his head in his hands. He should've known she was going to be difficult about this.

"Elli, please give me an answer." He pleaded, taking his head out of his hands and looking at her again. Elli smiled at him brightly and leaned forward.

"You didn't let me finish." She said. "I came back...well, because I love you too." Jack stared at her, his amber eyes wide with disbelief, but then he narrowed them.

"You aren't lying to me? Are you?" He demanded. Elli shook her head, still smiling brightly.

"Would I lie to you?" She asked. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but before he could–Elli leaned forward and kissed him.

A/N: Awwwwwwwww! The angst is over and Elli and Jack love each other! Aren't I just the best? Lol-review please and I'll love you! XD


	10. Unexpected

A/N: Okay, here is chapter ten...**finally**! I'm so sorry for the confusion–my computer screwed up 'twitch' It's going to be the death of me...Okay, this next chapter is inspired by 'Cast Away' cause I just finished watching it and I liked it, even though it was a 3 hour movie with hardly any talking... So, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the _extremely _long wait as well. By the way, these are reviews for **chapter nine**, not reviews for my author note.Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!

WolvenRose08-Sorry you had a rough day, but I'm glad my story cheered you up. :) Thanks for reviewing!

TriGemini- I am so sorry for that last chapter. This one is different from that, because I had two ideas and I picked the one with Captain Pellings, but then I didn't like it, so now I rewrote it and chose the other idea. Sorry to confuse you, maybe I'll use that idea later. Thanks for reviewing!

Mouse10-Lol, I'll try not to use so many cliffhangers in the future. Thanks for reviewing!

Windvuur-Hey, you're one of Jinxeh's friends, aren't you? I'm glad you think Jack was in character, especially since I thought he was out of it...anyways, thanks for stopping by and reviewing!

Evil Duckie of the Black Lagoon-What are you are and why didn't you give me any? Lol-poor Adam, he has no one now. Oh well, Elli and Jack deserved to be togetherཀ XD Thanks for reviewing ye crazed pirate!

Jinxeh-Of course I used your idea-it was good. I would be busy with a summer job, but Hot Topic doesn't hire until people under 17. Lol. Yes, Ari and Will are the romantic couple, Elli and Jack are...well, Elli and Jack. Update soon! You're killing me! XD Thanks for reviewing!

Elli-You see, it's reviews like your's that make me feel special. I'm really sorry for messing up the whole...review thing. You know. I appreciate all your reviews. I'm loved! Yay! Yeah, sorry I kinda cut off at that part with Mr. Moineau and all, but it's not important. Thanks for reviewing!

The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-Thanks for throwing away your darts...they were scaring me...and they hurt...lol. Yay! I mean it to 100 reviews and thank you for reviewing cause you helped get me there!

Blossomlite-I know, it took them long enough, didn't it? But hey, at least they got there. Thanks for reviewing!

Incubus2074- Yep-good ol' Jack doesn't have to be angsty anymore! It took them long enough-huh? Well, better now than never! XDThanks for reviewing and update soon!

Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-Yeah, that's one of the advantages to being a hopeless romantic. XD Thanks!

Dead Poetic-Hey, welcome back! Yea, computers are tricky, but what can you do? Angst does keep things going, but it's just really hard to write sometimes. Plus, I think I'm better at humor/romance anyways. Yea, my birthday was a long time ago-but thank you anyways and thanks for coming back and reviewing!

katweenathesmiley- Thanks so much! They're quite a different couple, aren't they? XD

Chapter Ten-Unexpected

You know how once people fall in love they become kind and caring? Let's just say Elli and Jack disproved that...for one thing, they still argued, but I found that more of a relief, it would be odd to not hear them arguing anymore. True, they didn't argue as much, but neither of them had given up their stubbornness or their tempers.

But I noticed that they both seemed a lot more cheerful and Jack seemed to open up more to people instead of being closed off all the time. That was an improvement and if Elli was the cause of it, they should've fallen in love a long time ago. But he was still sarcastic and came up with schemes that would seem mad to everyone else, but not to Jack–or us...we were used to it by now.

I realized that after you have lived for about twenty-two years and visited about 30 different worlds, nothing surprises you, not even un-dead cursed pirates. And Elli and I had been to a lot of worlds over the short span of nine years. We started traveling to other worlds when we were thirteen. We realized our powers when we were eleven and received letters from Hogwarts to come and learn to control our powers. Since our parents were 'muggles' it's not like we could go up to them and ask to go to a magical boarding school in London, so basically we snuck into Hogwarts-Dumbledore took care of the minor details we forgot-such as our parents.

In our third year of Hogwarts, we snuck into the restricted area of the library and found a book labeled 'Crossing Worlds'-curious, we opened it and thus learned how to world hop through it. Since world hopping was strictly forbidden from anyone under the age of 21, we practiced in secret and only visited a few worlds.

Once we graduated Hogwarts, we were 17 and no longer under the keen eyes of Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall–those two would watch us like falcons, but we were out in the real world and continued world hopping, traveling to more worlds. Sometimes we went alone, but mostly we went in pairs, afraid of what would happen if we traveled to a world and were killed or couldn't get out.

So as you can see, world hopping is a very dangerous art, but we couldn't help the lust for adventure that we had and things certainly weren't exciting in our world.

The only thing I worried about was how Jack and Will would react to this if we ever had to tell them that we were witches. All they knew was that we traveled to other worlds through a portal–we never went into detail about how we did it, or told them all about our pasts, and we certainly tried to refrain from using our powers, but I couldn't help feeling that one day we would have to tell them. It's hard to keep secrets as big as ours hidden–even if we have been doing it for years...

"I'm so bored." Elli groaned, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up from scrubbing the deck and saw her massaging her sore wrists. We had both been assigned the task of scrubbing the deck–probably the worst job we could be given in this hot, summer weather.

"Well, find some way to entertain yourself." I muttered darkly, the heat making me angry and moody.

"I did, but Jack got mad at me when I poured that bucket of water on his head." She replied. I laughed and stood up, stretching out. My arms were stiff from scrubbing and my knees were sore as well. Elli stood up too and stretched, her back popping loudly as she did so.

"Ow..." She and I said at the same time. She looked at me, smiling.

"Why did you say that?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It looked like it hurt." I replied.

"It did." Elli agreed. We both laughed and took our buckets and scrub brushes back to the closet, finished with scrubbing the deck. Once we walked back up on deck again–I looked up at Jack who was standing at the helm.

"So, where are we headed?" I called up to him.

"Africa." Jack replied. "I want to trade with some of the natives."

"Let me guess, they have gold?" I muttered under my breath, but Jack heard me.

"Yes, but we have goods to give them." Jack answered, not looking down at me, but at the horizon. His eyes were full of worry and I looked over my shoulder to see what was bothering him.

Off in the distance a large group of black thunder clouds were gathering quickly. Also a strong wind was picking up, snapping the sails and tugging at my clothes and hair. The waves slapped the sides of the pearl with a vengeance, growing stronger with each passing minute. It was obvious that a storm was brewing and it looked pretty violent already.

"Don't tell me we're going to try and sail through it." Elli said to Jack, but didn't reply. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She muttered darkly.

I sighed and walked off to tighten the riggings."One day Jack is going to kill us all." I murmured.

"How so?" Will asked me, already working at the riggings.

"There's a storm coming and Jack is going to sail through it instead of waiting it out." I replied.

"Well, we've done that once before and we came out fine." Will said.

"Yeah, but people don't get lucky like that twice." I noted. Will laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You worry too much. I'm sure we'll be fine." He assured me.

**xXx**

Famous last words.

We were fine though, at least so far. We were just wet, paranoid and a little upset with Jack. Well, Elli was more than a little upset with Jack, but that was to be expected.

"If we make it out of here alive...I'm gonna kill him." She kept muttering, holding onto the riggings so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Thank you for being so optimistic." I replied, before falling onto the deck from the force of a strong wave that slammed against the side of the pearl. Elli slipped and almost fell over, but managed to hold onto the riggings. Once she was steady, she reached down a hand and pulled me up out of the water. I was coughing horribly and the salt water was stinging my eyes. I clung to the riggings as well, taking deep breaths.

"See, you want to kill him too." She shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, in fact I'll help you with that as soon as we get out of this storm." I called back.

"Okay then, once he's asleep we'll..." Elli began, but was cut off by being slammed onto the deck by another violent wave. I went down again as well, my head hitting the deck. I winced and stood up, rubbing the back of my head.

"If we were back in our world, I would so sue him for harassment." I groaned, clinging to the riggings once again. Soon Elli managed to regain herself stood up, glaring at me.

"You could've helped, you know." She shouted.

"I forgot you were down there, sorry." I apologized lamely.

"Yeah, you better be sorry." She muttered.

"I said I was!" I called back. She just shot me a dark look and braced herself as the next wave hit us. Amazingly we managed to keep our hold of the riggings, but that still didn't put us in a good mood. We were both soaked, my eyes were burning from the salt water and Elli was coughing from all the salt water that got in her mouth–we were not having a good night.

Just then Will walked up to us, taking a hold of the riggings as well.

"Are you two alright?" He called.

"No, but since we're still alive I guess I can't complain." I replied, smiling despite the situation we were in.

"I heard Mr. Gibbs say that he saw some land ahead, we might be close to Africa." Will said, trying to cheer us up.

"Let's hope it's that instead of some god-forsaken island." Elli cried and I nodded in agreement.

But as I said earlier, no one get's that lucky twice–and as if to prove my theory, a particularly violent and tall wave slammed against the side of the pearl, causing it to tilt to the left sharply. I clenched my fists around the riggings, gripping them so hard that I could feel the rope cutting into my palms. I felt my feet sliding as the deck left them for a moment, but then the pearl righted itself. I took a deep breath of relief, but it wasn't over yet.

Another hard wave slammed into the pearl and I barely had time to brace myself before the pearl started titling sharply again. Barrels and crates were sliding, my feet were sliding and I held on with all that I could. Will and Elli were still beside me, but suddenly my hands unclenched and I found myself sliding down the deck of the pearl, which was now titled at a sharp angle, almost vertical. I looked down and saw the dark water below me and braced myself for the fall.

I hit the water with a hard splash and went under a couple feet, my body tingling with the cold. I kicked my feet and forced myself to surface. No sooner had I surfaced when I heard two more splashes. I looked all around me and saw Elli and Will had surfaced a couple feet away from me. I swam over to them and stopped to tread water.

"What happened?" I asked, shouting over the wind and the roar of the sea.

"We had to abandon ship." Elli shouted back. "Jack said to."

"Why?" I asked and Elli pointed over my shoulder. I turned around and saw that the pearl had capsized. "Oh..." I whispered.

"Yeah, the whole crew jumped ship–I just hope all of them can swim." Elli muttered.

"Elli, they're sailors and pirates, I'm sure they can...wait, speaking of which–where's Jack?" I cried, not seeing him anywhere. At this both Elli and Will began looking around, obviously panicked.

"Oh god..." Elli groaned. "Jack!" Instantly I thought of the movie, _Titanic_ and started laughing to myself. Elli turned around and glared at me. "This isn't funny! He could be dead!"

"I'm not laughing at that." I assured her quickly before she had time to kill me as well.

"Hey, I see something up ahead, it looks like island." Will cut in all of a sudden.

"Well, let's go–maybe the crew and Jack are there?" I suggested. Elli looked doubtful, but she suddenly took off swimming towards the island. Will and I looked at one another and then followed her, swimming quickly to keep up–we didn't want to lose her, or get lost ourselves.

**xXx**

After swimming for what seemed like ages, we made it to the island–immediately flopping down on the sand and laying there to catch our breath.

"Hmmm...I just want to lay here and sleep." I muttered.

"We should explore the island though." Elli pointed out. I groaned. I was stiff, sore and tired--the last thing I wanted to do was going roaming around an island after dark.

"She's right, we don't know what's on this island." Will agreed.

"Like cannibals." I suggested, standing up and brushing the sand out of my hair and off my clothes.

"You never know." Elli replied. "Plus, we have to see if Jack and the crew are here."

"Fine, let's go." I muttered. Elli nodded and stalked off towards a grove of palm trees, leading towards the middle of the island. We unsheathed our swords and carefully made our way through the palms trees, trying to silent and alert. Elli looked around her and frowned, she hated palm trees. I stiffed a laugh, but then gripped my sword tightly when I heard something rustle in the leaves of the palm tree above us. Elli and Will stiffened, gripping their swords tighter as well.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered, hearing the leaves rustle again.

"A monkey?" Elli suggested. I saw a shadow flicker in the leaves and pulled out my pistol as well.

"If it's a monkey then it's not a cute little chimpanzee." I muttered, laying a finger on the trigger and aiming the pistol up in the leaves.

"What, you saw it?" Elli whispered.

"I saw something bigger than a monkey." I replied.

"Maybe it's a big, ugly monkey? Like a gorilla or something?" She suggested and I would've laughed if it was day instead of night and the situation wasn't this serious.

"Well, we're gonna find out." I replied and fired two shots into the leaves. Suddenly something jumped out of the trees and we all took three steps back. I looked down and that it was Jack.

"Hey Elli, you're right–it is a gorilla." I said. Jack glared at me and stood up, brushing the sand off his coat.

"If you had aimed just a little lower, you would've killed me." He pointed out.

"Well that's what you get for hiding in the trees–what were you doing up there anyways?" I asked.

"Trying to give you a scare–I guess it didn't work though." He replied. Elli pushed past me and stood in front of Jack.

"A scare? I thought you were dead!" She cried and slapped him hard before hugging him.

"Aww, that's so sweet, but don't you think we should find our crew?" I asked, interrupting Jack and Elli's 'moment.'

"They're here, well...most of them are." Jack replied.

"Where?" Elli asked, pulling away from him.

"Follow me." He said and sauntered off through the grove of palm trees. We looked at one another and followed him, once again finding ourselves out on the beach. Jack started walking off towards the left and still we followed him until at last we saw a bonfire flickering in the near distance.

"There they are." He said, gesturing to the bonfire. "We lost some though we the pearl capsized, they couldn't swim out from underneath it in time." Jack murmured, looking out at the dark shape in the water, which was the remnants of the Pearl that hadn't sunk yet.

"Jack, I'm really sorry about losing the pearl." I said and laid a hand on his shoulder, also looking out at the remains of the once grand and powerful ship. Jack sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it was an old ship. I had it many years before Barbossa took it over and then I had it for another three years while you two were gone...so I expected something like this to happen sooner or later." He muttered.

"Once we get off this island, we'll buy a new ship, somehow." Elli assured him, putting an arm around Jack and laying her head on one of his shoulders.

I couldn't help feeling a slight twinge of doubt in my heart–after all, who knew we were here? And who would notice if we disappeared? We were just pirates after all. They go missing all the time and no one notices or cares.

As I stared out at the dark waters of the ocean, I never realized how large and wide the ocean was until you're standing on the shore, hoping someone will find you.

**xXx**

"Ari...wake up." Some one said, while gently shaking me. I groaned and rolled over, turning my back to whoever it was.

"Here, like this..." Someone else cut in, talking louder than the first person who spoke. "Ari! Get up!" The same person called, shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes and sat up, shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun. Once my eyes became adjusted to the bright light, I saw Elli and Will looking down at me. I glared at Elli as she reached out a hand to help me up.

"I hate you." I muttered, taking her hand and using my other to push off the ground.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, waving her hand. "Come on, we're going to explore the island."

"I wonder how big this island is, we never got a good view of it last night." I said, stretching and looking around.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out." Elli replied cheerfully. "Now come on!" She pulled me over to where Jack was talking to our crew, who were clustered around him, listening carefully. Jack dismissed them as soon as we walked up to him.

"What are they doing?" I asked, watching a small group walk off down the beach.

"They're going to explore the beach while the rest of us are going to explore the woods." Jack explained, gesturing to the crew members that remained with us.

"I wonder what we'll find." Elli said as we walked off towards the woods.

"If we're lucky, gold or other people." I replied.

"How is finding other people lucky? They could be cannibals." She said. I stopped and stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You've seen 'Silence of the Lambs' too many times."I muttered and continued walking, unsheathing my sword.

**xXx**

Under the canopy of the large palm tree leaves, everything was green and cool. It was darker too, only thin rays of sunlight streamed through the leaves onto the ground. I thought it was beautiful. Brightly colored parrots flitted among the trees, calling to one another. Large, sweet smelling flowers grew off of the ivy green vines, or from large bushes. Black and white monkeys scampered and played on the trees branches, stopping to stare at us with curious wide eyes. I smiled up at them and realized that if there was animal life on this island, then possibly there were other people here as well.

I soon found out that I was right, because no more than five minutes later, a spear came hurtling from somewhere in the bushes and struck a large, thick tree. Instantly all of us drew our weapons, preparing for an ambush or an attack of some sort.

"Who's there?" Jack asked in a rather calm voice. For an instant I saw two deep brown eyes staring out at us before a figure emerged from the bush. It was a tall, Africa man who wore nothing, but a pair of scarlet trousers, strings of green and blue glass beads around his neck and wrists and a golden ring in his left earlobe.

"Hello." Jack said, smiling brightly. The man began speaking in a language that sounded close to Swahili, but I couldn't be sure. And even if it was Swahili, it's not like I could understand him, my languages were limited to English, French and Italian. Jack looked around at his crew to see if any of them understood what the man was trying to say to us, but they all shook their heads or gave him blank stares.

We looked back to the man who stood before us. He now seemed to understand that we didn't know what he was saying, so he motioned for us to follow him. We hesitated, wondering if it was a smart idea to follow him. After all, he did throw a spear at us. But he was motioning rapidly, a look of impatience on his face and so in the end, we decided to follow him–hoping he was friendly.

After following him through winding mazes of trees and rocks, we finally came to a clearing–it was a huge space in the heart of the island with large groups of huts built all through it. Children were laughing and running around–shrieking happily while their mothers sat on mats outside of the huts, weaving more mats and baskets of out something that looked like straw. There were groups of men sitting and talking with one another while other men made spears and other weapons.

"Home." Our guide said to us, gesturing to the village. We nodded and he motioned for us to follow him once more. We obliged and walked through the village, attracting the attention of almost anyone we passed. Women looked up from their work to stare at us as we passed, their eyes full of curiosity. Children ran beside us, smiling and saying things in their native language. Since we didn't know how to respond, we just smiled back at them or waved.

Our guide reached a group of men, who looked up at us when we approached. They began talking to our guide rapidly, while he tried to explain, gesturing to us multiple times. Then a man dressed in the same manner as our guide, with the exception of a bright blue tunic and a gold band placed on his head stood up. I assumed he was the leader of this tribe.

He looked fierce and intimidating as he stood before us, looking all of us up and down. He then said something and another man stood up, also dressed the same way as the leader was, except he wore a bright green tunic.

"He says, 'what brings you to our island.'" The man replied in perfect English. We stared at him amazed, wondering where he learned English from, when it seemed that all the rest of the tribe spoke their own language. Then I saw a brand on his wrist, and I knew he must've been someone's slave before he came to this island.

"There was a bad storm and our ship capsized, so we came here." Jack replied simply. The man nodded and turned back to the leader, explaining what Jack just said to him. After a few moments the leader spoke again and the man turned to us once more.

"He wants to know if you are here to take us away." He said quietly, not looking us in the eyes.

"No, of course not." Jack replied earnestly–knowing what the man meant. Like the rest of us, he didn't believe in slavery of any kind. The man told this to the leader, who after looking at us carefully once more–smiled brightly.

"Then he welcomes you to our island." The man said, smiling at us as well. "I am Kenan and our leader is Abasi."

"Thank you. I'm Jack, this is Elli, Will and Ari and our crew." Jack replied, gesturing to us. We all waved and offered some kind of greeting, unsure of how to act. I had never met people like this before, people who barely knew any English, any of our backgrounds and yet they still welcomed us to our island. The only thing they were worried about was being sold into slavery. I felt a pang of guilt–wondering if they lived everyday in fear of being taken away from their home and their families.

But those thoughts were push aside as Abasi came forward to greet us all. He shook hands with Jack and Will and the rest of our crew and embraced Elli and I.

"Come, we will show where you can live." Kenan said, motioning for us to follow him. The man who lead us here came forward and greeted us all as well. He looked relieved as if he was unsure that bringing us to their village was a wise choice, but once he saw Abasi greet us, he was at ease.

"This is Lutalo." Kenan said, gesturing to him. Lutalo nodded and smiled brightly. "He is sometimes a fool–and yet we still love him." Kenan said to us in a hushed voice, smiling. We smiled back and continued to follow Kenan as he lead us through the village. At last we came to a group of huts, which Kenan explained were not used by anyone, so we were free to have them. I couldn't believe their generosity and we thanked him earnestly, but he held up his hands and smiled, saying it was nothing. He walked off to tell the other villagers about us and we explored the huts, which were actually a lot larger than they appeared on the outside. Soon we were called to dinner and decided that we would work out the sleeping/living arrangements after we ate.

**xXx**

Dinner consisted mostly of seafood and fruit, the only edible things on the island, but there were a great variety of both. Elli wasn't fond of seafood, so she ate mostly fruit. And there were many different kinds of fruit, small ones, large ones--all of different shapes and colors. Some were sweet and some were sour and others you used to flavor the seafood with, but none were fruits that I recognized, such as grapes and oranges. Elli picked up a red, pear shaped one from the bowl and I laughed at the expression on her face when she bit into it. Obviously it was very sour. She glared at me and set it down, no longer hungry I assumed.

Then, once dinner was over–Abasi told the tribe about us and that we were going to be living with them for awhile. Kenan, who was sitting next to us–translated. We were then welcomed by the whole village, Elli and I received many hugs and by the time it was over, my ribs were sore. After everyone had greeted us, we made our way back to our new huts–but Elli and I were stopped by two young girls who ran up to us, each holding a flower in their hands.

"They would like to give you a gift." Kenan, who was standing behind them, explained.

"Oh, alright." Elli said and we both knelt down in front of the girls, so we were eye-level. They looked at us, their faces full of curiosity and I knew they had probably never seen anyone with white skin before. Sure enough, one of the little girls reached up and laid a hand on my face, looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her, until she pinched my face, hard.

"Ow!"I cried, rubbing my cheek. Kenan laughed and so did the little girl.

"She was seeing if it was real." He replied. "I'm sorry–she was just wondering."

"No, it's alright." I assured him, patting the girl on the head, so she wouldn't worry. She smiled up at me though and handed me a deep red flower that looked like an orchid. "Thank you." I said to her. She smiled again and ran off to her mother, so did the other little girl who had given Elli and deep blue flower.

"Goodnight." Kenan said to us.

"Goodnight." We chorused and he walked off. Elli looked at me and smiled, twirling the blue flower with her thumb.

"It's nice here, isn't it?" She said, looking back at the village. I nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe how generous they are." I noted. Elli laughed a little.

"Yeah...too bad everyone in the world can't be like them." She said.

"Nothing is ever that convenient."I murmured, looking up at the stars. Elli nodded and sighed, looking up at the stars as well. After awhile she looked back at me.

"Well, I'm looking forward to sleeping in a real bed tonight, I'm tired." She said.

"Alright. I'm going to stay out here. Goodnight." I replied.

"Goodnight. Happy dreams." She said and walked off to a hut. I smiled to myself and sat down on the ground, looking up at the stars and out at the village.

"It's beautiful." I said to myself.

"It is." Will agreed. I looked up and saw him standing next to me.

"Hey." I said, smiling up at him. He sat down next to me and I moved closer to him, laying my head against his shoulder and he put an arm around my waist.

"Where'd you get this from?" He asked, taking the red flower out of my hands.

"One of the little girls from the village gave it to me. She also pinched my face to see it my skin was real or not." I replied and he laughed.

"Well, they've never seen anyone as pale as you. _I _don't think I've ever seen anyone as pale as you." He noted.

"Yes you have, you lived in England. Besides, it's not my fault I don't tan." I said. He laughed again and brushed part of my hair back, tucking the flower behind my ear.

"It suits you." He replied, smiling at me.

"What? The flower or my pale skin?" I asked.

"You're impossible." He said.

"I love you too." I replied, laying my head against his shoulder again.

A/n: Yes, you know they're adorable. Finally! I finished chapter ten! Woot! And I have over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! I should throw myself a party...I am so sorry for all the complications, but at least I got it up quickly...now let's see how I do with the next chapter...heh... now review! I worked hard on this chapter!


	11. Secrets?

A/N: Ha, I have no idea where I was going with that last chapter–I just wanted something interesting to happen. This is what being alone all summer without your friends and listening to weird rock bands non-stop leads you to...so-I hope you like this chapter and bear with me if it seems boring.

TriGemini-Thank for reviewing again! Sorry to confuse you. I'm glad you liked the twist–it was unexpected, even for me...and I know a lot of people are going to hate me for it...Thanks for reviewing!

Katweenathesmiley- Yeah, I love little kids...really, I do...hah! Elli and Jack are a cute couple...when they're not arguing...Thanks for reviewing!

Jinxeh-I love those quotes. XD Johnny Depp is...well...different. I have yet to see him play someone 'normal' in a movie. Lol. Yeah, I added a 'Harry Potter' crossover because they had to get their world hopping skills from somewhere, so why not 'Harry Potter.' Possibly I'll make a 'Harry Potter' story explaining their backgrounds and stuff. I sunk the Pearl! Hahah! Now people are gonna be after me, but hey–at least it's something different, right? That's not helping, is it? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Windvuur–Yeah, Jinxeh is a cool person. She told me about you–so it's cool to hear from you. Yeah, I'm a Harry Potter fan too, so I thought I'd throw that in to explain some things. Thanks for reviewing!

The White Masque-I'm glad you liked the idea. It was something that just came to me. I hope you had a good vacation and thanks for reviewing!

Mouse10-Yay! People aren't mad at me for sinking the Pearl! XD! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, even though I thought it was a little odd...thanks for reviewing!

Blossomlite-They are cute, aren't they? Thanks for reviewing!

Ms. Evermore–Cookies! munches cookies Hah! Thanks! I'm glad someone here likes Adam! Everyone else was really mad at him...and me...I try to update soon, but I'm lazy during the summer. I update faster during the school year, believe it or not...thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer–I don't own Will or Jack–sadly. But I do own pretty much everything else in this story–so don't sue me! It's not like I have any money anyways...

Chapter Eleven–Oasis

Thin rays of sunlight streamed through the large leaves of the palm trees, which were fastened to the top of the huts as makeshift roofs. I slowly sat up and stretched, looking around the small hut that had been given to us. At first I had thought that this was some vivid dream, but now I was fully awake and remembered what all had happened last night. I winced as I remembered the Pearl going down.

How were we going to get off this island? Oh, don't get me wrong–it's not like I was in a hurry to leave this island, I just wondered how we were going to leave when the time came. Maybe Kenan and the rest of the tribe would help us build another ship.

I stood up and saw Elli and Jack still sleeping. They were part of the reason why I couldn't sleep last night. They were talking to each other, quite loudly I might add and then when I told them to shut up, we started shouting back and forth at each other until we woke Will up and he told us all to shut up.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the hut, shielding my eyes from the bright glare of the sun. I think this is just what we all needed, a kind of vacation from being out on the sea so much. I loved sailing and I loved being a pirate, but sometimes it became tiring or mundane, but I needed a break from it.

"Good morning." A voice next to me interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw a tall woman standing next to me. She was thin, but looked powerful at the same time. Her sleek black hair was twisted into a long braid and all she wore was a blue sarong and a string of green beads around her neck.

"Good morning." I replied.

"Your friend...is she awake?" The woman asked.

"Elli...no, I think she's still sleeping. I can go get her though." I suggested and the woman nodded. I walked back into the hut and saw that Elli was _still _sleeping. I sighed and knelt down beside her, shaking her. "Elli, get up!" I hissed. She opened one eye and then rolled over.

"Leave me alone, it's too early."She muttered.

"That's my line!" I replied, shaking her still. "Now get up, some woman from the village is here to see us." With that Elli sat up and glared at me.

"This better not be something pointless." She snarled.

"Don't blame me! She just showed up wanting to see the two of us." I reminded her. She threw off the thin blankets that were given to us and stood up, stretching a little and smoothing down her hair.

"How come they get to sleep?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone will come by for them later." I replied, walking out of the hut. Elli followed me, still muttering dark things under her breath. I rolled her eyes and was about to tell her to shut up, but as soon as we made our way over to where the woman was waiting for us, she stopped.

"My name is Mara, Abasi wished for me to show you our village and let you know what will be expected of you." She informed us, her voice soft and commanding

"Expected of us?" Elli asked. I elbowed her in the ribs and she shot me a look, which I returned. Instead of being offended, Mara smiled at Elli, her brown eyes shining with amusement.

"Yes. Everyone on our island is to do something to help the village. The men, they hunt and build our homes. The women make clothes, cook and watch over the children. Everyone does their part." She replied, speaking slowly. I could tell that speaking in English was difficult for her, and I wondered where she learned it from, perhaps Kenan taught her.

"Sounds fair to us." I said cheerfully. She nodded and motioned for us to follow her.

**xXx**

For the majority of the day, Mara lead us around the village, introducing us to the members and telling us their rules. There weren't many of them, but Mara assured us that Abasi was strict when it came to the rules. One of the rules was that no one was to wander off alone, you always had to travel in a group of three, at the least. No one was to wander off at night, especially the children. No one was to leave the village and go to the beach, you must always stay within the shelter of the trees.

As Mara explained the rest of the rules to us, I found myself wondering why no one was to wander off or go out onto the beach. I worked up the courage to ask Mara this, but she just gave me a sad smile before continuing on. I figured it was one of those things you obey without questioning.

Once we were done touring the village and learning the rules, Mara lead us back to the heart of the village where everyone was gathered for lunch. She explained that all the meals were to be eaten together, it helped them keep their bonds and unity strong. Also, at these times we could discuss and debate about things and work out ways to improve the parts of the village that needed it.

She motioned for us to sit down next to her and we did so, looking around for Jack and Will, who were at the far end of the table, talking with Kenan. Everyone else around us were talking in their own language, so Elli and I began our own conversation.

"I wonder where Will and Jack went." Elli said, grabbing a small, red fruit and putting it on her plate.

"Probably to learn the same things we did." I replied, going for the seafood rather than the fruit. Elli eyed my plate with disgust and I taunted her by grabbing more shrimp and placing it on my plate. "I wonder why one of the rules is to not wander off alone or go to the beach." I said and Elli shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe they're just all really attached to one another." She suggested.

"I have the feeling it's something else." I said in a low voice. Elli looked at me, wondering what I meant–but we didn't know that we would all find out soon enough.

**xXx**

It was later in the evening when Elli and I were called to Mara's tent. When we arrived, we found a circle of women sitting outside her hut, sewing various clothes. I cast Elli a look and we both knew what was coming next.

Mara stood up and gestured for us to sit with them. The women moved over a bit, making a space for Elli and I.

"Do you know how?" Mara asked us, holding out a torn tunic and a needle. I knew was she was asking and took it from her.

"A little." I replied. "I'm not very good though." Mara nodded and handed a sarong and a needle to Elli as well. She took it hesitantly, trying to smile. She and I both hated sewing and were paranoid about being poked with needles, so for us--this was hell. But we didn't complain and sewed carefully, trying not to stick ourselves with the needle.

"You're holding it too hard..." Someone whispered to me. I turned my head to see a young girl looking at me, a slight smile on her face.

"I am?" I asked and she nodded and reached over, taking the tunic and needle from me.

"Like this." She said and threaded the needle through the tunic delicately. She handed it back to me and I stared at it stupidly. She gave me a gentle nudge in the ribs and I started sewing again, trying to hold the needle delicately, but it didn't feel right, so I gripped it harder. Before I knew it, I had poked myself.

"Ow! Dammit!" I shouted, dropping the tunic and looking at my finger. At this all the women looked up at me, giving me shocked looks.

"It's unladylike for you to swear." The young girl, who had instructed me on sewing, whispered to me.

"Forgive me." I snapped, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Yeah Ari, shame on you." Elli chided, grinning.

"You're worse than me!" I cried. Elli put a hand to her heart and looked at me with a sad expression on her face.

"That hurt–right here." She said.

"Shut up." I muttered and bent over my sewing again. Elli laughed and went back to her sewing as well.

"Are you a pirate?" The young girl asked me again. I sighed and closed my eyes before answering. She was really getting on my nerves by now, here I was–trying to sew and she kept distracting me. Oh wait, I hate sewing.

"Yes, I am a pirate–how did you know?" I asked her.

"The mark on your wrist." She replied and I looked down at my pirate brand.

"Do a lot of pirates come here?" I asked.

"Yes, but they never stay long–they come here for trade or for..." She trailed off at this, casting a glance at Mara, who was frowning at her. "Why did you come here?" She asked quickly, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Well, our ship capsized, so we had to come here." I replied, smiling slightly–deciding to ignore what just happened.

"Maybe it was meant to happen. We believe that everything happens for a purpose."The girl said and the rest of the women nodded.

"So do I, but why do you think we were supposed to come here?" I asked. Everyone fell silent at that and I knew they were just like us, they had no idea. I didn't even know how long we were going to stay on this island.

**xXx**

It was later at dinner when we finally saw Will and Jack. They had been gone the whole day while we were sewing with the women. I would rather be off doing whatever they were doing, which was most likely hunting and such.

My fingers were sore from sewing, not to mention most of them had little cuts on them from when I poked myself with the needle. After awhile Mara realized that I wasn't getting anywhere with my sewing and took the needle away from me, but I didn't care, it got me out of sewing.

"What did you and Elli do today?" Will asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sewed." I replied darkly. Will laughed and put an arm around my shoulders. "What were you doing? Off hunting or doing something fun like that?" I demanded, frowning at him.

"You think killing animals is fun?" Will asked, looking down at me.

"Not exactly, but _anything _is better than sewing." I muttered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Actually we just spent the day exploring more of the island and learning the rules." Will replied, taking my hand in his. I sighed deeply. I wasn't going to forgive Mara for a long time.

Soon dinner came to a close and we made our way back to the huts. Once we crawled into our sleeping bag-like beds, we stayed up for awhile, talking amongst ourselves until we drifted off, one by one.

**xXx**

The next couples of days was pretty much the same as the first one, expect Elli and I were made to wash clothes instead of mend them. Mara lead us to a large spring which was quite some distance from the village and gave us each a large basket full of clothes and a couple bottles of sweet smelling oils to wash the clothes with. We thanked her for letting us do this instead and she smiled at us, saying she knew it was what we would've preferred. Then she made her way back to the village and left Elli and I alone.

"I'm so glad we don't have to sew." Elli said as she knelt down to place another tunic in the water.

"Same here." I replied, folding a pair of trousers and placing them in the large basket.

"Do you hear something?" Elli asked me suddenly. I stood still for a minute, listening–but didn't hear anything expect for a couple birds singing up in the trees.

"No...why? What did you hear?" I asked her. She stopped listening and shook her head.

"Never mind." She replied and went back to washing the tunic. But after a couple minutes, I could've sworn I heard something as well... it sounded like someone running through the woods. Just then, two little boys came racing out of the woods, knocking over my basket of clean and dry clothes.

"Hey!" I cried, but then found my anger disappearing when they started hugging my legs. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at them. Elli stood up and walked over to me, looking at the little boys as well.

"What happened?" Elli asked them, kneeling down to be eye-level with them. One of the little boys let go of my leg and looked up at her.

"We saw a monster." The boy said. Elli looked up at me and we exchanged a glance, trying to hid our smiles.

"A monster? Where?" She asked, playing along. The boy said nothing, but pointed in the direction. "Do you want us to go look for it?" She asked, turning back to him. He nodded, still not looking up at her.

"Alright...but you're going to have to let me go." I noted, looking down at the two boys who were hugging my legs still. Slowly they let go and I smiled down at them. "Alright, let's go." I said and Elli and I each took each of their hands before walking off towards where they saw their 'monster.'

It wasn't long until we came to a large cave, half hidden by a large tree which had grow beside it. Instantly the little boys let go of our hands and stood by the tree, not wanting to go any farther.

"Is it in there?" Elli asked them and they just nodded in reply. "Alright, we're going to go in–wait here." She instructed before turning towards me again. I nodded and we walked towards the cave, Elli pulled out her dagger and I pulled out my cutlass before we entered–just incase.

Carefully we made our way through the cave, our feet sliding slightly on the slick ground. Water dripped from the ceiling and made shallow puddles on the floor where small fish made their homes.

"I don't see anything...do you?" Elli asked, wondering what could've frightened the little boys.

"No...oh damn, what was that?" I shouted, having stepped on something that crunched and broke.

"Damnit." I heard Elli mutter and she moved out of the way of the light which was streaming into the cave, as we were still close to the entrance. Now that I had light, I looked down and saw that I had stepped on a human skull.

"Of course...how typical." I muttered, backing away from it. "Well, I think this is what the boys must've seen...I don't see anything else which could've frightened them." I noted, looking around.

"Wait! There's something else." Elli said, bending down and picking up a coin from underneath the skeleton's hand. "Hmm...it looks like there's something engraved on here." She murmured, examining it closely.

"Why don't we show it to Kenan or Abasi, they probably know something about it, or this cave." I said. "Besides, we don't want the boys to wander off."

"Alright." She agreed, slipping it in her pocket. We put away our weapons and walked back out into the sunlight again, seeing the little boys still waiting by the tree.

"The monster...did you see it?" One of them asked.

"Yes...you don't need to worry–it won't bother you." I assured him.

"That's right, we took care of it. Now come on, we need to get you home." Elli said, steering the little boys back to where we were washing clothes so we could pick up the laundry and then go back to the village.

**xXx**

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing Kenan asked us once we arrived at the village.

"We were taking care of a 'monster.'" Elli replied, motioning to the little boys. Kenan nodded, showing that he understood, but then he became stern again.

"But where did you go? Did you wander far?" He asked.

"No, we just went to the spring to wash the clothes and then to a cave to take care of the 'monster'." I replied.

"A cave?" Kenan asked, looking apprehensive.

"Yeah...oh and we found this." Elli replied, pulling the coin out of her pocket and holding it up. Kenan eyed it warily. "We were wondering if you could tell us anything about it." She said. Kenan took it from her and put it in his own pocket.

"There is nothing for you to know...and never go wandering in the caves again." He said sharply before walking off briskly.

"Well someone has an attitude." Elli murmured, glaring at Kenan's retreating form.

"Yeah...or there's something about those caves and the coin he doesn't want us to know about." I noted. Elli rolled her eyes and picked up the basket of laundry.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, walking off towards Mara's hut

"For one thing, people only tell you those kind of things when they have a secret and for another, I've seen a lot of movies." I replied, picking up my own basket and following her.

"Yeah you have." She muttered.

"Not as many as you!" I countered.

**xXx**

After we had been dismissed from dinner, we told Jack and Will all about what had happened today. They seemed just as suspicious as I was about this and now Elli was convinced that something was going on.

"So...what are we going to do about it?" Elli asked. This was probably the hardest question of the night. Jack thought we should go explore the cave, Will thought we should listen to Kenan and stay away from the cave, Elli agreed with Jack and I was undecided. And so all three of them tried to convince me.

"Come on, we're pirates." Elli was saying.

"True, but don't you think we should listen to Kenan, after all they've done for us." Will pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack demanded.

"It's not fun, it's the right thing to do." Will countered.

"You know, sometimes I really doubt that you're Bill's son." Jack said. Will was about to say something else, but I cut him off by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"How about all of you shut up so I can think?" I said in a soft voice. And thankfully, they listened to me and left me alone to think things through. After awhile Elli and Will climbed into their beds and went to sleep, leaving me and Jack alone. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, but looked away when I turned to look at him. I looked away only to find him looking at me again. I turned to look at him again, but he looked away. It kept going on like this for awhile until I turned to face him.

"Would you stop that?" I demanded.

"Sorry." He muttered darkly and crawled into his bed beside Elli. I sighed and shook my head and went back to thinking, tapping my fingers on the floor.

At last I came to a decision when the moon had fully risen in the sky, shining through the large square holes in our hut that were supposed to be windows. I crawled into bed as well, pulling the thin sheet up over me and curling up into a little ball. I knew I was going to receive a rude awakening in the morning.

**xXx**

Amazingly, I was right. Someone was shaking me roughly and whispering my name. I opened one eye and found Elli staring down at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I whispered. She looked at me, taken aback.

"What's your problem?" She demanded, sitting down beside me.

"I stayed up late last night thinking and only got about four hours of sleep." I snapped, sitting up and stretching my arms.

"So did you make a decision?" Elli asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, yawning and stretching my arms over my head.

"Well, what is it?" She demanded, laying her hands on my shoulders.

"What do you think?" I asked. She fell silent at this, looking me in the eyes. We stayed liked this for awhile until a smile flickered across her face. I smiled as well and by now Elli was grinning.

"We're going!" She cried, hopping up. "We're going!"

"Shut up!" Jack shouted, throwing a pillow at her head. Elli grabbed it and chucked it back at him. He grabbed another and threw it at her, but it missed and smacked me in the face. I grabbed it and threw it at him and he threw another Will, who had just woken up.

"I have a feeling I missed something." He replied.

A/N: I have to say, I have very proud of how this chapter turned out. nods If you're proud of me, review! If not...review anyways! XD


	12. Deeper

A/N: I am not dead! It's just taken me forever to update because it's summer and I've been VERY uninspired...it's sad...but anyways, I'm here now, so thanks to my wonderful reviewers and I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait!

TriGemini-I'm glad you liked those two parts, they were fun to write. I enjoy writing humor, even though I am better at angst. Yeah, the locals are hiding something and Elli and Ari, being the curious people that they are, want to find out. Let's hope nothing bad happens to them...thanks for reviewing!

Blossomlite-Thanks for reviewing!

Jinx-Thanks! I did work hard on that last chapter, I think I worked even harder on this one though, since I've been really uninspired lately. Lol--yep, they're going to find out what's in that cave, even though they really shouldn't, but they're pirates! XD Thanks for reviewing!

The White Masque-You'll see! It's rather predictable...but well...I dunno, just read. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and you need to update soon!

Incubus2704-Yes, the island people are hiding something! And you do need to update your story soon! But I understand, Summer is boring after awhile. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Windvuur–Pillows of doom! That's great! XD Thank you for the review–I try hard to develop my characters and I'm glad you noticed that. Thanks for reviewing!

Mouse10–Yeah, all caves are kinda odd...good for hiding things though...as for the villagers, well–you'll see in this chapter! Thanks for your review!

Chicky Poo-Thanks for your kind review. Hearing people say things like that make me feel really good about my writing. I hope you continue to read and sorry for the long wait!

Katweenathesmiley- Thanks! I'm proud of me too! XD

Chapter Twelve-Deeper

After apologizing to Will for chucking the pillows at him...(Well, I apologized. Elli and Jack didn't...they were laughing too hard) I told him of our decision to go back into the cave and figure out what the villagers were hiding in it

Being the nice, good person he is, he tried to discourage us from going–telling us that it was probably something unimportant anyways, but then Jack asked him why it would be hidden if it wasn't important and that seemed to spark his curiosity as well.

"So...when are we going to go look for it? At night?" Elli asked after we had managed to convince Will to come with us.

"Well, that seems like the most obvious choice, but how do we know that someone doesn't guard the cave at night?" Will asked.

"It wasn't guarded during the day." I pointed out and Elli nodded in agreement.

"I say we go at night anyways. That way no one will miss us if we're gone and if indeed the cave is guarded, then we'll just admit defeat and come back here." Jack put in.

"Admit defeat? You?" Elli asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"I can admit defeat when I have to." He replied. "Besides, I'm pretty certain it won't be guarded at night if it's not guarded during the day."

"What if you're wrong?" Elli demanded.

"It was your idea to go at night!" Jack countered.

"I was just making a suggestion!" Elli protested.

"Unless you want the entire village to hear our plans,_ I _suggest you shut up!" I cried, interrupting the two of them. Honestly, one would've thought they'd get along better now that they were 'together' but then that just wouldn't be 'normal' for them. At any rate, they both listened to me, but not without shooting each other dark looks. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I agree with Jack and say we go at night. It's less obvious, besides–we'll probably have more chores to do today and how would we get away then?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"Alright. We'll go about an hour after dinner–give everyone a chance to get into their homes and go to sleep." Jack said. We nodded in agreement and left the hut, making our way to the village.

**xXx**

As we walked through the village, looking for Mara, Kenan or someone else we knew-- we noticed that everyone paused what they were doing as we passed them, looking up at us with expressionless faces. We looked back at them, our faces puzzled, wondering why they were staring at us in the first place, but as soon as we looked at them, they bent over their work again.

"That's odd..." I murmured under my breath.

"Yeah...why are they staring at us? Have we done something?" Elli asked.

"I bet they know you two went to the cave." Jack muttered.

"So there must be something really important in there to them–maybe we shouldn't go." I noted.

"What! No! You agreed to with us!" Elli cried, trying to keep her voice down.

"Yeah, well now I'm starting to have second thoughts." I whispered.

"So have I." Will interjected.

"You didn't want to go to begin with." Elli pointed out.

"Look, we already agreed to go–we're not going to change our minds about this." Jack said, ending the conversation.

We walked on for awhile longer, still not seeing any sign of Mara, Kenan or anyone else we knew.

"I wonder where they are." Elli whispered, looking around, but seeing no one other than the villagers.

"Guarding the cave." I muttered darkly.

"How would you know?" Elli said.

"I don't, but where else could they be? We've searched the entire village." I noted.

"Well, we'll find out tonight." Will muttered.

"Why don't we go now?" Jack proposed and we all stopped to look at him. "This would be our opportune moment, no one is around to assign us any chores and those three might be somewhere else in the woods." He continued.

"We could give it a try." Elli agreed, looking at Will and I. We looked at each other and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not? Better than wandering around the woods at night." I noted. Will just nodded and Elli set off in the direction of the cave, as she remembered where it was. We followed her slowly, looking over our shoulders, but no one called after us or stopped us.

**xXx**

"You said you remembered where it was." Jack groaned, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I do!" Elli protested.

"Even I agree with Jack. I think you got us lost." I cut in.

We had been wandering around for about an hour and we still hadn't found the cave. Elli was getting very frustrated because she had sworn to us over and over again that she knew where it was, but yet we hadn't seen any sign of the cave.

"It wasn't that far from the village, I remember that and I could've sworn it was right here." Elli said, gesturing to a large cliff wall, crawling with vines and other creeping plants. We all turned to look at the cliff wall, examining it closely for the twentieth time, but not spotting our now hidden cave...wait a minute...

I reached out a hand and laid it on the cliff wall, brushing away a large clump of vines and plants. Behind this green, living veil was our cave.

"Well, those weren't there before." Elli muttered darkly.

"No, they weren't." I agreed.

"But how did they get there?" Elli asked.

"Maybe you just never noticed them before?" Will suggested.

"I don't think so." Elli protested.

"Says the one who _swore _she knew where the cave was." Jack pointed out.

"I did know!" Elli cried.

"Some one must've put them here to hide the cave." I suggested. "Some plants like that can grow quickly."

"At any rate, we found the cave." Jack said, making his way towards it. He leaned close and peered inside. "Damn, it's dark. Why didn't we bring a light?"

"Hold on." I muttered, looking all around us on the ground until I found a large, thick branch. "You three stay here, I'm going back to the village. Someone was cooking a lunch and I'll get it from them." With that I quickly ran off to the village, hoping that whoever was cooking wasn't done yet.

Once I arrived back at the village, it seemed everyone sitting outside turned and looked at me. I gave a weak smile, but paid no more attention to them once I spotted the person cooking. It was the girl who had instructed me on sewing a couple days ago. Smiling to myself, I made my way over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hello." I said pleasantly. She looked up at me and then looked away quickly. I ignored that and continued on. "I was wondering, could I take some of your fire?" I asked, holding up the branch and motioning to the fire incase she didn't understand. She said nothing, she didn't even nod or make a motion, so I cautiously stuck the end of the branch into the heart of the fire until it caught onto the branch and then took it out, walking away. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked off, but I didn't look back and continued on to where Elli, Jack and Will were waiting for me.

"Good, you got it." Elli said, touching the end of her own branch to mine and taking it away. Jack and Will did the same until we each had our own torch, if you will.

"_Now_, let's go." Jack said, leading the way into the cave. The three of us followed him, holding our torches high and looking around. We couldn't help feeling a little uneasy as we walked through the winding passageways, into the heart of the cave. Something didn't feel right. It hung in the air and clenched around your heart, making it hard to breath and be at ease.

At last we came to a large, wide chamber with three different passageways.

"How typical." I muttered, holding my torch higher and moving it around, looking carefully at the passageways.

"Well, which one do we chose?" Elli asked. "There's four of us, so we can't really split up." She was looking at Jack as she said this, but he was going to each of the passageways, shining his torch in them, trying to see what was in each one.

"I don't know." He said at last, still gazing at the three passageways. "I think we should go for the one on the right."

"Why?" Elli asked, always being the one to question him.

"I don't know." He said again. "I just think that one leads to something more. I may be wrong of course and if I am, we can always backtrack and chose a different one."

"Process of elimination." I muttered and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Elli said and Will nodded as well.

With Jack leading us once more, we made our way to the passageway on the far right and ventured into it, being sure to keep our torches high and our eyes alert. The deeper we walked into the passageway, the colder the air became, so that after ten minutes, I could feel my skin prickle and tingle from the chill.

"How far underground do you think we are?" I asked no one in particular.

"Pretty far." Will replied, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I wonder what's down here?" Elli whispered.

"As do the rest of us." Jack muttered and Elli slapped the back of his head.

"Look!" Will exclaimed suddenly, pointing to the ground. Scattered on the ground were various bones and even full skeletons.

"Jeez...what happened here?" I whispered, gazing down at the skeletons and bones.

"Some kind of battle." Jack murmured.

"How do you know?" Elli demanded.

"Well for one thing, all the skeletons have swords next to or in them and for another, why else would there be so many skeletons down here?" He replied.

"Let's just keep going." I replied. I had already felt uneasy just coming in here and seeing a load of skeletons wasn't helping me feel any better.

"Agreed." Jack said and sauntered off.

**xXx**

It seemed as if we had been walking for hours on end since we first came in here. No one was complaining, but I could see how tense and tired everyone was in the flickering light of our torches. Jack had lead us on rather determinedly, but I could see a slight slump to his shoulders and I knew he was tiring as well. Right now I wanted nothing more to be back on the Pearl and asleep in my cabin, listening to the waves slap against the side of the ship.

But the Pearl was gone, lost to the bottom of the ocean and we were here in this dank cave littered with more skeletons. It also seemed that the farther we ventured, the more we came across.

My paranoia had kicked in fully by now and I was worrying one of the rings on my forefinger of my free hand. Will noticed me doing this and took my hand in his. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Some what." I replied.

"I'm starving." Elli muttered, laying a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah...that too..." I murmured.

"We should've just stayed in the village." Elli noted.

"It's too late to turn back now." Will said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Elli muttered tiredly.

"I see something up ahead." Jack suddenly interrupted our complaints.

"What is it?" Elli whispered, coming up behind him.

"A light." Jack replied, not looking at us, but straight ahead. I peered over his shoulder and saw the light as well.

At this we all looked at each other, wondering whether to go ahead or turn back.

"We can't turn back." Elli whispered.

"But we have no idea what's up ahead." I pointed out.

"Well, we're armed...we can defend ourselves from whatever is there." Elli reminded me, laying a hand on her sword hilt. Before I could respond though, Jack started walking forward.

"What are you doing?" Elli hissed.

"Just come on." Jack replied shortly.

"Jack, we shouldn't." Will began. "We don't know what that could be." Jack turned around at that and looked Will straight in the eyes.

"You were the one who said it was too late to turn back." He reminded him.

"Yes, but that could be dangerous. Do you really want to endanger yourself or Elli?" Will asked, his voice calm and even.

"Well, like she said–we can defend ourselves." He replied simply and continued on, not waiting for us to follow. We looked at one another, wondering what to do, but then we realized that we had to follow Jack...what if he got himself hurt...or lost?

We jogged after him and found ourselves in a large cavern with a couple lit torches on the walls. I realized those must've been the light we had seen, but soon my attention was turned away from them and to four people standing in the cavern.

Mara, Kenan, Abasi and Lutalo (the man who had lead us to the village) stood in front of us, each of them holding some kind of weapon in one hand.

"We knew you would return here. We knew, even though I warned you not to come–we know how curious you were. You are not the only ones though, many people that have come to our island have lost their lives because they simply did not listen to us. We welcomed them and gave them a place to stay on our island, in our village...and yet they cannot obey a simple wish, such as staying away from this cave." Kenan said in a clear voice.

"Well, you shouldn't have told us not to come here." Elli replied, her voice tinged with anger. Kenan smiled at her, but said nothing.

"What are you trying to hide from us? What's in here?" I demanded. Kenan turned to me, the smile on his face growing.

"That, we cannot let you know. We can't let you go any farther than this cavern, so if you would turn back now..." He said, but Elli cut him off.

"No way! We spent all this time finding our way down here, we're not turning back."

"Elli, maybe we should." I said, eyeing the weapons in their hands.

"I agree." Jack cut in suddenly and we turned to him.

"But...why...?" She demanded. I was about to demand the same thing, but Will laid a hand on my shoulder and Jack spoke.

"Come on, let's go." He said, looking at us firmly and turning back to the entrance. Elli sighed and we all turned to follow him.

"You have made a good decision." Kenan called after us. "A most unfortunate thing would've happened, if you had not listened."

But none of us were listening now, all we could think of was this–'What was so important that it was hidden down in this cave? And why were those four trying so hard to keep it hidden?'

I didn't know about the rest of my friends, but I wanted to find out and I would, one way or another. What I _didn't_ know was that Elli, Will and Jack were thinking the same things.

A/N: Short chapter, I know–but the next one should be longer. And I won't take forever to update again, I promise...really...what? I don't lie...


End file.
